Fairy Tama
by Fastback
Summary: After running a few errands, our favorite Celestial Spirit Mage got attacked by a group of thugs! Luckily, a white-haired man with a perm saved her by executing swift justice with his wooden sword! Lucy becomes the stranger's friend, and along with Fairy Tail, she will try to help him to go back to his home of Edo. You wonder who is this man? Sakata Gintoki, the future Sugar king!
1. Alleyway's are the worse shortcuts

Fairy Tama

Hey guys! I just wanna say welcome to my first ever story series! And just a heads up, I'm trying my best to fix any grammar and spelling mistakes I can find, so forgive me if you see any of that, I know I suck at spelling and that's completely inexcusable as a writer, but I'm doing what ever I can to improve it, I'm just trying to get the story and chapters out as fast as I can.

And thanks for people who pointed them out, I can't believe I forgot to capitalize Lucy last name, what's wrong with me!?

But, without further delay, let's get into the story! Hope you all enjoy!

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the city of Flore, we see are favorite blonde-Haired celestial wizard, Lucy Heartphillia, walking her way home from shopping to make dinner for tonight, she was holding bangs of food in her arms and by her side was her white, carrot nosed 'dog' she refer to as, Plue, walking along with her.

"Ahh~ Today was a rough day, that last job was insane, I just wish Natsu didn't burn that town to flames, there goes rent for the next three mouths" Lucy sighed. "Oh well, At leasts I'll be about to make a decent meal, what do you think Plue?" Lucy asked the small spirit, who just give his usual "pi pi" noise as a reply.

As she was walking, she noticed a huge crowd was gathered around where she usually walks home from. _'What's with all these people? I can't get home if there in the way? what are they even looking at anyways?'_ She then heard the two familiar cries of Natus and Gray, she saw them get thrown in the air, making Lucy's eyes jump out if her head, then she heard the all too demanding voice of Erza.

"How many times do I have to tell you two not to make a scene in public!?" She screamed in rage.

_'You're the one making the bigger scene...!'  
_  
Lucy then turned around after seeing Erza's so called "public discipline" and decided she didn't want any part of it what-so-ever.

"Guest I'll have to find another way home" she mumbled to herself, as she walked away, she looked around to see an alleyway that she could use as a shortcut, it was very dark and gloomy, it was also littered in garbage and old boxes, but to Lucy, it was better then going though the crowded streets with Erza giving her punishment to the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Mage.

As she walked in the small, dark space, she noticed someone sitting down with his back up against the cold brick wall, he looked to be a young adult, slim but looked very strong, and hungry, he has very light blue spiky hair that was made into a perm, brown, reddish like eyes, wearing a white komoto that went down to his legs, it also had a light blue cloud design on the bottom part and at the end of the sleeves, under it was a black t shirt underneath it with it half way opened and had a collar which was pointed up, he also had his left arm removed from the komoto, an unusual way to wear one, he also had on black tight pants and black combat boots, along with a wooden katana Equipped to his side, a unique weapon to have in Flore, or Earthland for that matter.

Seeing the man at this state, Lucy felt a bit bad for the stranger, so she toke a loaf of bread out from one of the bags and presented it to the light-haired male, the persons eyes opened back up at the gesture and he looked up to her face.

She smiled and spoke in her unusual nice voice "I don't need the extra carbs, please take it."

The man moved his shaky arm and swiped the bread out of her palm, he grinned weakly at Lucy "Thank you..." He said and toke a huge bite out of it, his voice was deep and weak, possibly dued to lack of food.

Without another word, Lucy continued her journey home, the man watched her as she walked away.

He could scenes something was about to go wrong with the girl.

Lucy felt a nervous feeling in her stomach, maybe she should've just went through the crowd and took the humiliation if she got involved with her friends conflict"

"Well, aren't you a pretty little one." someone said out of no where, Lucy turned around quickly to see a man with a evil smirk on his face, Lucy's expression turned hostile.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Then suddenly, she saw some kind of dark purple magic era appeared around both her wrist, making her hands move to her back, then both eras fused together, making them into a pair of purple, dark magic, handcuffs, just then, two more man appeared, they both eyed Lucy's body, thinking of what to do with the curves she has.

"Looks like we got ourselves a good one here boys!" he said, licking his lips.

"Let go of me!" Lucy demanded, trying not to sound scared, she couldn't call a spirit dude to her hands being bounded together, making it impossible to get her celestial keys.

"Sorry sweetheart, How about you just enjoy yourself? We know how to treat a women~ right boys?" he told her, making a grab for Lucy's tank top, she closed her eyes to prepare herself for whatever they had planned.

But suddenly, a loud "WACK!" was heard, when Lucy opened her eyes, she noticed that the man who tried to touch her was knocked out on the ground right infront of her, she looked back up to see the source of the attack.

She made a surprised look to see it was the man who she just gave food to, he had his wooden sword in his hand and was making a fighters stance, he then looked towards the two thugs and starts speaking, his voice was deep and serious, unlike the first time Lucy heard it.

"Sorry boys, but when a girls answer is no, she means no, so it's best to walk out of here and cut your loses." He then pointed his katana at the other two dark wizards. "Virgins like you should just lower your standers away."

"You think you can just beat one of are guys and talk down about us? Get him!" He charged a magical attack at him but in a split second, the white-haired man was right in front of him, a sinister look on his face, the man swong his sword at him, the Mage tried to block it with his forearm, but didn't work, dued to the man's surprising strength, the strike send him flying straight into the wall of the alley, which also managed to surprise Lucy and even made a crater in the wall in the process, he was then rendered unconscious, the last one attempted to run but the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him with his friend, he tried to get back up to desperately fight him back, but the man stopped the thug by pointing his wooden weapon at him, it was only inches away from his nose.

"Remember this fella's." He started speaking, his face blank and focused. "It's not nice to bully innocent women just to get your v card taken away, especially ones that give free food, got that?" He then swong his sword straight down on the dark mage's head, hitting his forehead to knock him out along with his buddies, the dark purple aura around Lucy's arms then vanished, freeing her arms, she smiled brightly and looked at her savior.

"Thank you so much!" She said to the white-haired fighter, he turned around to her, smirking.

"Don't thank me." He equiped his sword back on to his side. "I'm just returning the favor is all." He started walking away from her.

Lucy though for a second, she owned this man her life, if he wasn't even around, Lucy would have been kidnapped, or raped, or even worse, she grabbed the man's hand with both of her own to stop him. "Please, let me make it up to you." She heard the mans stomach rumble loudly, the man blushed a bit and turned around embarrassed.

Lucy then smirked, his belly giving her an idea. "You wanna come back and have dinner at my house? I can proper food for two people." This made the white-haired fighters eyes light up.

Lucy close her eyes and smiled at him once more, then she heard a loud thud on the floor, she opened her eyes to see the stranger bowing to her like she was some sort of food goddess.

"Thank you so much, thank you so much!" He prayed to her, giving the blonde-haired girl a dumbfounded look, she waved her hands in front of her chest, as a way to tell the white-haired man to stop.

"No, no, Really, It's okay, You did save my life after all!" She then offered her hand to help the White-haired adult up "I'm Lucy heartphillia by the way." The man toke the girl's hand and got back up on his feet "May I ask what your name is, mister?"

The young adult grinned at Lucy "Sakata..." he pointed his thumb to his face.

"Sakata Gintoki." Sakata introduced himself.

"Sakata Gintoki? so, i can call you Gin-San?" Lucy asked her as they both started moving to the end of the alleyway and back onto the streets.

"If you want to" he answer with a shrug and walked along side her.

Unaware to the both of them, someone over the roof was watching them, he was a man wearing a purple cloak over his body, hiding his face in the shadows.

"So it looks like my magic spell worked after all" the man spoke to himself.

"It was pretty rusty for my first time, but at lease he's still alive" he stated as walked away.

"Let's see if you can stop him from destroying everything we love, Gintoki..."

End of chapter one


	2. Dinner with bums can get real awkward

Fairy Tama chapter two

Authors note: Hey guys! Fastback here! I'm so happy my first chapter got some reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved this X over!

Here's my replies to the reviewers

Aizen the lll: Nope, this is set during the anime, so he's still a grown up

Hime otaku: I wasn't attending on making it a romance story, but maybe I'll throw some in it to spice things up, who knows.

A few minutes later, after that little conflict, Lucy and Gintoki are now on there way back to Lucy's apartment, Gintoki, decided to help her carry some groceries, despite his weak state, she was making him dinner after all and the fact that Lucy was complaining to him the whole time to help.

"So umm... Gin-San, What were you doing in that alleyway all by yourself anyways? you don't look like a homeless person or anything." Lucy asked the white-haired samurai.

Gintoki looked up to the sky slightly and replied with. "I don't know myself, to be honest, the first thing that happen was when I woke up out of bed, there was this huge flash of light in front of me, then the next thing I know I was on top of some girl, and one of my hands were on her breasts, she, like something out of a rom-com anime, she kicked me into a wall" he explained in full detail "I though I was dreaming at first but when I opened my eyes, I was still in the same place."

Lucy looked at him dumbfounded "Wait...? you fell from the sky...? And you landed on a girl?"

"Yeah, she had burnett hair, tanned skin, a little on the skinny side..." Gintoki remember the most stand out details about this girl "she was also wearing a light blue bikini top."

Lucy made a bewild look when she figured out who it was.

_'It was Cana!_' She screamed in her head.

"She was also throwing these cards that were exploding, I don't know if she was some sort of extreme Yu Gi Oh roleplayer or-" Gintoki then toke note of Lucy's expression "What's the matter?"

She made a nervous grin, shaking her head "Oh, nothing, continue!"

Gin carried on with his story "Anyways, after that, I crawled into the alleyway you found me in, I haven't moved from that spot for a day or two, I haven't eaten anything at all until you came."

Lucy absorbed the info Gintoki just told her "It seems a little to ridiculous to believe..."

_'Now that I think about it, Gin-San doesn't even look like he's from around here, either, who carries around a wooden made sword instead of a matel one? And the way he fights...' _Lucy thought '_Not even Natsu can move as fast as he can.'_

Gintoki finished his story "-and that's pretty much all I can remember."

"I see... Gin-San," Lucy began speaking "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from Edo Japan."

"Japan?"

"Japan? Asia? Earth?" Gin started to get a little nervous "The Milky Way...?"

"I've never heard of any of those places either."

Gintoki then gaveLucy a scared look, sweat dripping down his forehead like a window on a rainy day "Lucy... What's the name of this world?"

"Earthland."

Gintoki stopped in his tracks, he was shaking and making a nervous smile, he spoke to the blonde mage in a shaky voice, his teeth gritting along with it. "Lucy... I don't even think I'm in the same planet as home..."

Lucy then made a dumbfounded expression once more "E-eh...?"

**Later, once at Lucy's house...  
**  
Lucy put the bags of food down and reached for her house keys, Gintoki picked up the bag for her just so he can avoid another argument. "So there's magic in this world?" He asked "that explains the card hurdling men from earlier"

"Umm... Yeah, there are all kinds of spells in Earth land." she answered, unlocking the door and opening it.

As they both walk inside, Lucy kept explaining "There are even guilds where people take jobs to earn money, the guild I'm apart of is called-"

Lucy was cut off by the site she got when she entered her living room, the two wizards, Natus and Gray were tied up together laying on the couch, next to them were Erza, sitting legs cross with a whip in her hands, also sitting there was the small blue-haired Dragon slayer Wendy and her white and small cat best friend Carla in her lap.

"-FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy finished her sentence.

"Welcome home Lucy." The require wizard greeted her like she normally does.

"I tried to stop her Lucy..." Wendy mumbled out in a shameful tone.

"Hey, Lucy." Whispered Gintoki while putting the groceries down on the wooden floor "Are these your roommates? Are they doing some kind of S&amp;M Roleplay? If so, how do I join in on this?"

Lucy started to get pissed once more, she flipped out on the samurai. "Their not my roommates, their definitely not doing anything like that in my living room, and what do you mean by "how do I join in on this!?""

Erza then took noticed of the white haired guy wearing a white komoto behind Lucy. "Oh, hello there mister, who mate you be?"

Gray turned his head over and also took a look at him. "Yeah, I've never seen him around here before, and what the hell is he wearing?"

"this is coming from a guy who's probably a host for 50 fifty year old lonely grandma's!" Gintoki mumbled in his own mouth.

"And look at his hair" Natsu pointed out as well, who manage to move his face so he can be staring right at the White-Hair warrior "Is that suppose to be some kind of fashion statement from another country or something?"

"did you not remember that you too are tied up like some dominatrix's playthings!"

he was then brought out of his ranting when he saw the Wind Dragon Slayer get out on her two feet and approached the young man, holding the cutely dressed cat in her arms, she toke one of her hands and held it out for Gintoki "Umm... Hi, My Name Is Wendy, and this is my friend, Carla, it's nice to meet you.." she was quite shy and blushed slightly, but Gintoki accepted the hand and shook it

"umm... Nice to meet you too, I guess" Gintoki responded with.

"well, since you're all here, I guess I'll tell you everything" Lucy picked up both bags of food and directed their attention to him and introduced the strange male standing before them "This is Gintoki Sakata-San, he saved my life from a gang a pervs so in return, he's going to be joining me for dinner tonight." Gintoki smirked and waved at them.

"Gintoki-San?" Erza uncrossed her slender legs and stood up, moving over and looking up at his face to get a closer look at him, Erza made her usual aggressive yet somewhat cute look at Gintoki, while on the other hand, Gintoki had his nervous expression on his face, like he just made the most deadliest troll move of his life, but then he his scared face turned into a relived one when Erza smirked and started speaking to him in a more friendlier tone of voice.

"Well, anyone who saves one of are comrades from danger is consider an ally of ours any day" She then grabbed the samurai by his back and pushed him into a friendly, but also spine breaking hug with her one arm. "Thanks for protecting her for us, I'm Erza by the way"

Gintoki was making a look of extreme pain in Erza's bone crushing embrace.

_'I can't feel my crotch anymore!' _Gintoki complained in his mind.

As he was being shush bythe Queen of Fairies, he heard something rustling inside one of the bags Lucy was holding.

"Dinner!" The high pitch voice of Happy screamed as his head popped out of the bag Lucy was carrying.

"Hey, How long have you been in there!?" She screamed.

When Gintoki first saw Happy, he broke out of the death grip called a hug and went towards the feline "Stray!" Gintoki growled as he grabbed Happy by his head and threw him out the door and into the canal. "Go eat some dead fish, idiot feline!"

Natus screamed out loud "HAPPY!"

**About a couple of minutes later...**

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gintoki were sitting around the coffee table, Gintoki explained to them how he got here and how he meant Lucy, Erza spoke up.

"I see, so your from a different world."

Natus however was trying to hold back his laughter "And you cupped a feel of some women's breast? Pervert!"

This earned him a fist to the top of his head by Erza.

"And the only thing you remembered was a bright light?" Wendy asked.

Gintoki nodded in response "Yeah"

Gray then brought up "But the only way to pull something like that off is to have someone who knows magic to bring you here."

"But who would want you to come here of all the other places out there?" Erza asked him.

"I don't know... Probably my old bastard of a land lady, she's always trying to get me to pay rent!" Just then, Gintoki realized something was missing, or _someone _was missing. "Wait... If I'm here, then that means...!"

"What's wrong Sakata-San?" Wendy asked.

"Don tell me those two got transported here too!?" He started to get worried, holding his head.

"Who?" Gary asked him.

"My friends." Gintoki answered.

"From your world?" Lucy asked a follow up question.

He nodded slowly.

The five guild members looked at each other and nodded at the same time, Lucy spoke to Gintoki "Don't worry Gin-San, will help you find your friends, we promise!" She said with a smirk on her face.

Gintoki looked up at them "You will?"

Natus then smiled as well "Yep, Just leave it to us!"

Gintoki then got up and started searching the room, the drawers, behind the furniture, everywhere basically, which confused them all. "Okay, am I being punked again? No one has ever treated me this nice before, Where are the hidden cameras?"

The five wizards watch him, totally lost "umm... Punked?"

The entire evening was spend helping Lucy propare food for them all, Gintoki was telling them about the world he lives in and explained the type of business he ran, The Odd Jobs group, the five wizards also explains what Fairy tail was to him, Gintoki was amazed by how advance the magic was in this world, after the day was done and the rest of the wizards had gone home, Lucy decided to have Gintoki stay over, dued to the fact she didn't want him to sleep out in the cold, but he refused.

"You sure you don't wanna stay here for the night? I have a spear bedroom." She asked him.

"It's alright, I'm used to sleeping in uncomfortable places anyway." he answered and starts walking away.

"Okay, but be careful alright?" As she said that, Gin halted and starts speaking once more.

"You Know, your smile reminds me of someone..."

Lucy tilted her head and questioned "it does? who doesn't remind you of?"

He made a serious and blank expression as Lucy finished asking him that. "Just a very old friend of mine is all" he turned around and began moving his feet "I better find a place to sleep for the night" he turned around again, smirking and waving goodbye to her "Have a goodnight, and thanks for everything, Lucy Heartphillia-Chan." she smiled and waved back at him , "Goodnight Gin-San!" The Celestial mage told him before closing the door and turning the lights off, getting in her pajama's and going under the covers on her bed to sleep, she'll be needing it if she was going to help Gintoki tomorrow, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Unaware that she was about to be on one of the most craziest and most dangerous adventures of her life.

End of chapter two

Hope you all enjoyed! Place rate and review! :D


	3. Wizards and Samurai make odd friendships

I AM SO VERY SORRY GUYS!

I just saw that chapter three was a complete copy of chapter two! I deeply apologize in advance!

Sakata: whow, you didn't notice that? Dummy fastback

Shut up! I had to rewrite the whole chapter!

Sakata: well, it's your own fault that you-

-I throw a knife near his face, scaring him-

If you keep speaking, the next on will be in your head...

-he nodded-

-sigh- anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter at least

Lucy woke up after a long nights sleep, she stretched her arms and back out and looked out the window, it was bright and sunny as it usually was in Flore, a perfect day to help out her new Samurai friend Gintoki, she wondered what she should do first, Question some of the locals, look into reports on a Guy coming from a Bright light? Cana, as she would probably murder the pour Sugar Addict if she ever saw her again?

"Good, it looks nice out today" she then got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for today's events.

_'I wonder if Gin-San found a place to stay last night'_ she thought while getting dressed _'ahh, he'll be fine, he is a Samurai after all and I'm pretty sure he find a hotel' _after she was fully clothed, she walked out the door, on her way to the guild.

When all the sudden, the young blonde tripped over on something, falling flat on her chest.

"Wahh!" A shriked went through her lips as she hit the ground. "oww..." she groaned while rubbing her head "What was in the middle of my doorway-" her eyes grew big as she saw it was a passed out Sakata Gintoki that she fell over.

_'He didn't even make it ten feet from my house!'_

She heard the Samurai groan and he picked himself up "Oh-oh... Good morning Lucy" he greeted the cute wizard, sounding extremely tired.

"Why were you sleeping infront of my front door!?" Lucy was completely at a lose now.

"I've tried checking into a hotel, but the currency here is completely different, all the money I have on me is useless..." He explained with a tired sound in his voice "So I tried knocking on your door to get your attention but you were fast asleep" Finished Gintoki as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye sockets.

"Oh no! I didn't even realized!" She hunched down and pouted with a disappointing tone "I'm sorry Gin-San, I'm a bit of a heavy sleeper..." A small blush creeped up on Lucy's cheeks.

"I'm used to sleeping outside by now, don't apologize for something you can't change" Gintoki made a heavy yawn and put his hand over his opened mouth.

"So, you have any ideas on how to help me?" Asked Gintoki.

"Huh? Oh! Umm... Well, first thing I think we should do is go to Fairy Tail and see if my Guild Master can help you find you're friends" Lucy dusted her skirt off, afterwards, fixing up her hair from the fall.

"You really think this Guild Master can help me?" Gintoki had his doubts, but right now, he had no connections to get home, no friends to relay on, he was the only Samurai out of a bunch of Wizards, so this was the only lead he could get at the moment.

"Of course! We're practically the best Guild in the country." She proudly told him as she began her walk to the guild, with Gintoki following along side him, she turned to the older man in concern.

"You can stay in my house if you like?" She offer him.

"You and your group of friends are helping me out, so I'm in your debt now, and besides, I'm kinda interested in this planet now" Gintoki explained to her, the next thing really caught Lucy off guard "A Samurai protect those who are valuable to him after all" Lucy's face turned a bright pink, but then smiled at him. "So... does that make me your friend now Gin-San?" She asked as she put her hand up at him, forming a fist.

Gintoki made eye contact with her with a content, yet, questioning face, but smirked back and said to her "Yeah, I guess so" He lightly bumped the back of her hand with his own as a sign to show their new friendship as they continued their walk on the way to the guild.

"Sooo... Think you can buy me some breakfast?" Gintoki's added.

"Don't push it!"

After a couple of minutes after that scene, Lucy and Gintoki continued their trip to the Fairy Tail Guild, hoping that they could help the white-haired Samurai out.

"So, Lucy" Lucy turned over to him "Just what kind of guild is Fairy Tail? Is it a guild full of Fairies or something?" He asked her, which made Lucy giggle lightly. "No Gin-San, like I said earlier, Fairy Tail is the strongest guild ever in Flore, there's a lot of gifted Wizards over there unlike the other guilds around here, I'm pretty sure we can help you out." She finished.

Gintoki then asked another question. "Also, is your looks one of your spells too?"

Lucy stopped and looked at him bluntly. "Pardon?"

"Obviously a Wizard can't look this cute."

Lucy's cheeks went red "G-Gin-San... I'm not using any magic for my appearance..."

"Ehhhh!?" He screamed at her "B-but you don't have a white beard, Or a cloak around your body, or an owl on your shoulder!"

Lucy made a derpy look at him "An owl?"

Gintoki got his composure back "ne- never mind, forget it..."

"You're weird Gin-San..."

**Meanwhile...**

in the forest area, just outside of the city, The Steel Dragon Slayer Gajeel and the small blue haired Bookworm Wizard, Levy, were on there way to do a job, their mission was to depose of a small Dark Guild that has been kidnapping villagers for the pass few mouths or so, they were on there way the Guilds location by Magical Carriage.

"So, all we have to do is beat up some Dark Guild bastrads? These should be easy." said Gajeel, looking at his steel fist.

"We just need to be careful and not hurt anyone innocent" Levy mentioned to him, worried Gajeel's love for fighting mate jeopardize the mission.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever" As they travel, they see the guild in the distance, when they get close to it it, the Carriage came to a complete stop "Alright! Time to kick there Dark Guild-"

As he said that, one of the Guild mates got thrown out the door, he was beaten up and practically looked half dead.

"Or not..." Levy added, completely at a lost by what she just witnessed.

They ran out of the Carriage and sprinted to the front door, they look inside the Guild hall to see that mostly all the Dark Mages were already defeated, they both saw a women that looked to be in her twenties and had a very creepy, somewhat demonic look in her eyes, who was currently fighting all of them, she has mid long brown hair with it tied up in the back of it, with brown eyes, she had a pink Komoto on with a flower design all over it, she's also holding one of the wizards by the neck of his shirt while another one was being choked out in a head lock.

"If you think I'm gonna do that with you sickos..." He threw him onto the ground, breaking the wooden floor on impact "Then you better get ready to have your skulls crushed and your junk smashed, perverts!"

Gajeel had a 'That didn't happen, did it?' Look one his face.

"Way to go Boss Lady!" Another voice said, they both looked over to see two more people standing back from her, watching the whole thing like it was some sort of violent play.

The first one was a little girl that was about as tall as Levy, she had orange hair with two cup like hairpieces on each side of it, along with blue eyes, she was wearing a strange red outfit with an umbrella in her hand, she also had on black pants and shoes.

The other one was a boy, just a little older then the girl, he had dark brown straight hair with glasses, and brown eyes, he was wearing a white Japanese style shirt with a light blue design, black pants and wooden sandals, he was watching the older brown haired girl completely stunned.

"Uhh... Sis... I think you prove your point to those guys..." The boy said, referring to the older women.

Gajeel and Levy were having a complete blink moment from what they were spectating.

"Well... so much for getting that reward." Levy said disappointed.

"No fair! I wanted to kick their asses!" The dragon slayer kicking the door open, yelling at them.

"Come on, the least we can do is free those hostages" She said walking inside, Gajeel nodded a little bit steamed and followed behind her, the women turned to the duo. "You want some too!?" She threatened, getting ready to throw one of the members at them, they both flinched. "N-No, We're the good guys, Honest!" Levy announced to them.

"Sis!" The brown haired boy ran to her "Please don't be so aggressive, like they said, there not part of any of these... Whatever this is..."

Gajeel eyed the boy with glasses "Hey, who the hell are you guys anyway? Your wearing some very strange outfits" He asked him.

"Oh umm..." He started speaking to him, adjusting his glasses. "My name is Shimura Shinpachi" Shinpachi introduce himself, bowing slowly. "This is my sister Otae" she pointed to the brown haired girl "And that other girls name other there is Kagura" Kagura waves at the two Wizards.

"I'm Levy, and this is Gajeel" Levy introduced the both of them.

"Levy and Gajeel...? Those are very unusual names..." Otae Said, but then smiled like nothing happened "But it's nice to meet you both!"

Gajeel looked at the women oddly "Weirdo..."

Just then, the women grabbed gejeels face and slams him into the wooden floor. "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST WIERDO IN THIS ROOM! VAGETA REJECT!"

**Meanwhile back at Forie...**

"Here we are!" Lucy said, infront of the massive Fairy Tail guild building, Gintoki whistled with a Impressed expression on his face.

"Wow! How much money did you guys steal to make this place?" Gintoki asked him.

"We didn't steal any of it!" Lucy protested

After that, Lucy opened up the main doors to the guild hall, greeting everyone "Good morning everyone!"

The entire Guild cheered seeing Lucy walk in, it's was filled with life like it normally was, people drinking, others sitting in the tables sharing story's of previous jobs, and the usual fighting of course.

"Master Makarov should be able to help you out, I'll bring you to his office." she told him, moving inside as the door closed, Gintoki followed closed behind.

"Lucy-San!" The blue haired girl Wendy greeted her, making her way over to the two of them, with her white haired cat friend Carla in her arms.

"Hey there Wendy!" Lucy greeted back to her small friend.

"Morning." she the noticed Gintoki right behind her "Ah, Sakata-San, it's good to see you again, Did you sleep well last night?" The Wind Dragon Slayer asked in her usual child like tone.

"Uh-uhhh... Yeah" he replied nervously, he didn't want anyone to know where he was resting last night.

"So where's-... yah!" She got cut off by the sight of Erza Scarlett, dragging both Natus and Gray by their hair.

"Umm... Hey Erza" Lucy greeted her with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Good morning Lucy and good morning to you Gintoki-San." Erza greeted back at her.

"Lucy, are you sure they don't have roleplaying here? She differently seems like she had some S&amp;M thing going on, how can I get involve?" Gintoki whispered to her.

"She's not roleplaying, She's not into that, and quit asking if you can join them!" Lucy freaked out, but then notice someone was missing, her best friend "Hey, where's Levy-Chan?"

Wendy answered her question "She's on a job with Gajeel at the moment, she'll be back soon though"

"Then if there isn't roleplaying here, then where can I-" Gintoki was then hit by a beer bottle that was thrown into the air, smashing straight into the side of his head, he fell over to the floor, Lucy's eyes widen. "G-Gin-San!"

"Stay away from him Lucy" Lucy rotated over to the all too framiller voice of Cana spoke out to her "That guys a freaking pervert!" She warned her, getting ready to throw her Magic Cards at the Samurai.

Lucy got infront of her to defend Gintoki "Cana, Wait, He's friendly, honest!"

Gintoki quickly stumbled up on his feet, his forehead bleeding from the impact "Yeah, I didn't mean anything by it, yesterday was an accident, Canana-Chan!"

Cana hesitated for a second, but she put her cards down and relaxed. "Then why is he with you?" She then got a sly grin on her face "let me guess, you're trying to make Natus jealous, aren't you?" She teased.

Hearing that, Lucy shook her head in complete denial. "N-No way! We're trying to find a way to get him back home and we're also looking for his friends" Lucy tried to keep her cool "He's from a different world believe it or not"

Cana's eyes widen then put the pieces to the puzzle "So wait... Then that means..." She then made a guilty look at Gintoki "that explains the flash of light when he landed on me...Sorry about that... Gin-San, right?"

"Told you I was telling the truth Cananana-Chan" Gintoki Said

"Why do you keep saying her name like that?" Lucy asked in a questionable style voice.

"Oh, good morning!" the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov greeted them as he walked over to the group "Who's the strange looking fella, Lucy? he's wearing some very unique clothes." He asked the Blonde-haired Mage

"His name is Gintoki Sakata-San, master" Lucy explained "he was wondering if we could help him out"

Makarov nodded "Sure, what does he need help with?"

Gin explained that he was from another world and how he ended up here in the first place, he also told him that his friends might be on this planet as well.

Makarov absorbed all the info Gintoki just gave him "I see... Gintoki-kun, may I speak to you in private for a sec?" He asked him and walked to a corner of the guild while Gintoki followed behind him, but when they got there, the Guild Master asked Gintoki this.

"So... How did Cana's breasts feel?" He asked with a perverted smile.

Gintoki looked around, seeing if anyone was listening, then back at him, whispering "It felt soft and squishy, like a large Pork Bun" he answered.

"Hey, I can hear you two over there!" Cana mentioned in a pissy tone of voice.

"What? We wern't talking about you, child!"

"It has nothing to do with you Canananana-Chan." Gintoki said to her.

"Quit saying my name like that...!" She growled as she started to get annoyed.

The master cleared his throat "On a serious note, I think I know a way we can get you back home"

Gintoki's eyes widen. "How!?"

"Last time I heard, there was an Advanced spell that'll allow the user to travel between worlds, but you'll need a special magic book in order to us it"

"Where's that?"

"I can have Levy research it for you, but she's not here at the moment" Makarov explained to him "In the meantime, take a loud off, since you saved Lucy, your welcomed in our Guild anytime!"

Gintoki suddenly felt an arm go around his shoulder, he turned to see it was Cana who had a mischievous look on her face "So, if you're really from another planet, what's it called?"

"It's called Earth" Gintoki answered in a simple voice.

"Earth, huh? Never heard of it, but hey, if Lucy saids your cool, I guess you got my approval" she looked down at Gintoki's chest and Chuckled. "I give it a seven out of ten"

_'Weren't you just beating me up a minute ago!?' _Gintoki yelled at her in his head.

"But anyway, how about we have a drink off? Whoever can drink the most barrels of booze without passing out, gets Lucy's bra" Cana pointed her though over to the huge kegs of beer that were around her table.

"Why my bra!?" Lucy put her hands around her large chest.

"And don't you mean who doesn't die from alcohol poisoning wins!?" Gintoki added to Lucy's complaint.

"Hey Lucy" As she heard her name, she turned her attention to the three Take Over Mage's, Mirajean, Elfman and Lisanna "Who's your new friend? he has very werid clothes on" Mirajean asked her fellow Mage.

_'May we please stop mentioning my fashion scenes already!' _Gintoki rambled in his head.

"Oh, Gin-San, this is Mirajean, she's an employee of the Guild and she's also a Wizard along with it." Explained Lucy "The tall one is Named Elfman and the shorter girl is name Lisanna." Gintoki made a quite worried face at them "This is Gintoki Sakata-San"

Mirajean made a cute and friendly smile, presenting him with her arm "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Umm... You too" Gintoki took her hand in a firm grip, shaking it.

"You look pretty manly there Gin-San" Elfman said, flexing his right arm muscles "Do you exercise together like a true man?"

"No thanks, I'm perfectly at the right figure at the moment" Gintoki quickly gave his answer.

"So Gin-San" Lisanna started to speak to him "Do you use any type of magic? I use Take Over spells like Mira-Nee and Elfman-Nii"

"No, I just arrived here yesterday, I'm not from this world so I'm new to this whole Magic Mumbo Jumbo" Gintoki answered with, which gave them confused yet somewhat amazed looks on the siblings faces.

"So, you actually fight without magic, that has to be tough" Mirajean told him with a worried expression in her eyes.

"Now that you mention it Mira-Chan." Cana poked the handle of Gintoki's wooden Katana "Why would you carry around a wooden sword? That's not gonna do you any good if you're fighting a Knight or another Wizard"

"Don't worry about him Cana" It was Erza who joined the conversation next "Gintoki-San is a powerful Samurai back on his home world"

"A Samurai?" Mirajean said in a impressed tone "That sounds like a very powerful warrior"

"But seriously, Why don't you carry a metal sword?" Cana asked the Samurai, who looked down on his weapon, making a grin with his mouth, yet a gloomy expression in his eyes.

"Just something to remind myself I'm not the same person I was back then..." He replied.

Lucy made a curious look at Gintoki when he give her that answer.

"We're back!" Levy announced, walking into the guild with three other figures, not including Gejeel, Gintoki'' eyes brighten back up when he realized who they were "Yo-you guys..." Gintoki smiled when he realized it was the rest of the Odd Jobs crew, Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae, they both see Gintoki and their jaws drop.

"G-Gin-San!" Shinpachi screamed cheerfully, happy to see his boss/friend.

"Gin chan!" Kagura cheered happily on the same boat as Shinpachi.

Gintoki waved to them, smirking "Yo, Surprised to see me here-" but was cut off when he was suddenly tackled hugged by the orange haired Yato, which to Gintoki, Kagura's hugs were pretty much the equivalent of getting rammed by a eighteen wheeler truck at full speed.

"Gin-chan! I though you got send to the accelerated world!" She screamed to the now unconscience samurai.

Gintoki thought to himself in his sudden blacked out state_ 'yep, it's good to have the gang back together...'_

End of chapter three

Hope every last one of you liked this chapter! Please review if you enjoyed :D

Later!


	4. Magic solves problems for much longer

Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is late, I know I may got some appearances wrong with the characters, but I'll edit them when I get the change , hope you guys enjoy!

I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer too

After the rest of the odd jobs returned, Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae were sitting with Lucy, Natus, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

While their boss, Gintoki, was still knocked out on the floor from Kagura's surprised tackle hug.

"So umm... You guys are Gin-san's employees, huh?" Lucy asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Umm... Yeah." Shinpachi replies, putting his hand on his chest "My name is Shinmura Shinpachi" he introduces himself, bowing to them.

"This is my sister Otae" she smirked and waved at the wizards.

"And this girl right here is Kagura." she smiled and giggles when she was introduced

"It's nice to meet you guys!" The dragon slayer Natus said cheerfully to the three of them. "I'm Natus! And this is my team!" He smiled brightly and puts one foot on the table "We're the strongest group in Fairy Tail!, team Natsu"

Otea looked at the young boy confused "Fairy Tail? I never heard of this place before?"

Hearing this, Natus gets a surprised yet horrified look on his face. "y-y-y-you never heard of Fairy Tail!?"

And with that, Erza grabs the back if his head and collides it with the wooden table, breaking a part of the surface of it. "Don't be rude Natsu" she ordered, her voice strict and scary. "We all know there from a different world then the one we are in."

Shinpachi looks at her shocked by her actions against the dragon slayer, Otea just sat there like nothing happened, Kagura on the other hand, was pointing and laughing at the two of them "That was amazing Erza-San!" She commented.

Erza looks at the young alien with a smirk.

"Anyway..." Gray interrupted "How can we help the four of you guys get back to your world?"

"I was looking through the library down stairs." the take over wizard Mirajean walked over "In one of the books I found, it contains something about a portal spell that can let you travel thought different worlds at will." she explained, putting a book down on the table and opening it. "it saids right here that whoever uses the spell can travel through time and space, but it takes a large amount of magic to summoned."

"That's sounds like it going to be very difficult..." Shinpachi mentioned, looking down at the table.

"That's not all I'm afraid" The white haired demon added "The only one that gets to jump through it's the person using it..."

"Meaning...?" Natus asked.

"The spell will only work for one person at a time." She said, grimly

"Strawberry milk and chocolate dungo please!" Sakata screamed, waking up from his forced nap.

"Gin San!" Shinpachi chanted, seeing him open his eyes.

"Huh?" He looks around and sees the Fairy Tail guild hall. "oh, that's right, so i'm guessing all those nice things they did actually happened."

"He though it was a dream!?" The rest of them said

After that, they explain to the white haired samurai their situation.

He just stood there in disbelief after hearing it.

"Umm... Gintoki-San?" Wendy asked "Are... You okay?"

"Haha...haha...ha" he started to laugh all of the sudden.

"Umm... Gin San?" Lucy got up from where she's sitting to go check on Gintoki, she squats down to his level and puts her hand on the samurai's shoulder "Will help you get back to your home planet, we promised last night, remember?" She reminded him.

"Hahahaha, Ahahahahahaaa!" He gets up with a cheerful yet creepy expression on his face " Welp guys, Time to set up shop here, Screw edo, We're have a nice time here in magical wizard fairy world!" He then walked to the guilds front door, moving and giggling like someone who broke out of a mental wart.

"He's completely given up hope!" Shinpachi claimed.

"Gintoki-kun, Please wait, We can teach you how to use magic!" Makarov offered

As Gin walk to the main door, he heard what the guild master said to him and snaps back to reality "Y-you can?"

"Yeah!" Mira jumped in "Magic is very simple to learn in this world and I'm sure we can be great teacher's"

"I got my magic from my father Igneel! He was the dragon of fire!" Natus managed

"Dra-Dragon!" Gintoki had a bewildered look on his face now "But how does that work, was your mother a giant!? Did she had some thing for dragons!? Was she really drunk and the dragon used it's tail to f-" Gintoki was then cut off by Erza punching him in his stomach.

"You were getting to graphic, Gintoki-san."

She saids.

Gintoki holds his stomach tight "I can feel last night dinner coming back up..."

Otae looks at Gintoki for a few seconds then turned to the old master. "how long will it take to learn the magic spell, guild master?"

Makarov scratches his chin "If I have to make a guess, I say..." And his answer was...

"Six mouths"

"SIX MOUTHS!?" The odd job members yelled.

"We can't be here for that long! we have season three going on and are biggest arc is airing, What is the author planning? How long does Fastback want this story to be anyway!?" Shinpachi freaked out at his response.

(Considering how often I upload... A while...)

"Nooo,! They don't have dried seaweed here, I need to go home and get some before being trapped here!" Kagura whined.

"Guys, calm down, you'll get home!" Wendy tries to get them to relax.

"They apparently don't have manners where there'll from..." Carla added.

Just then, Makarov ginned his musical mass, turning him into a giant, he slams his fist on the ground to get there attention, which worked because they were screaming from seeing him like that "That's enough, you immature children!"

And with that, all odd jobs members clammed down and Gintoki sat down with them.

"So, can you really teach use magic?" Gintoki asked, wanting to confirm it.

"It'll be a pleasure to help the four of you out!" the tiny master said with a huge smile.

It was soon replaced with a dumbfounded look because the odd jobs crew (not including Otae) started looking around.

"Where are the cameras? They gotta keep them in here." Gintoki said, looking for holes in the walls.

"Maybe there in the floor somewhere." the glasses wearing samurai student said, checking the wooden floors.

"These reality shows are always clever at hiding those things" Kagura added while looking under tables.

"What are they doing...?" The guild members asked themselves.

A few minutes later...

The odd jobs gave up there search for hidden cameras that were never even hidden, they were sitting where they were before, looking like complete idiots.

"Um... Sorry, it's just that no ones been that helpful to us before" Shinpachi explained to them.

"You wern't?" Gray asked them.

"No..." Gintoki started to explain "you see, back where we lived, are home is invaded by aliens, and are business isn't really that successful, we mostly get no money at all for the things we do"

"Hm-hmm" Shinpachi started to speak "before I met Gin-San, I was struggling to keep are families dojo alive" Otae looks down, both of her hands balled up on the wooden table. "My sister sold herself to a brothel just so we can pay rent, but Gin-San came in and helped me get her back, so I work for him to revive are parents dojo one day." he explained "Kagura is a alien species known as a Yato, she has incredable strength behind her looks and small body, she was abandoned by her father, and we decided to take her in as one of are own."

Kagura looked away "You didn't have to tell them about me..." She mumbled.

The guild mates frown, hearing what there lives were like, feeling sorry.

"Awww, I'm sorry guys..." Lucy said to them "Listen... This may sound forward but... Do you guys still need a places to stay?"

"We don't have any money on us, and even if we did, it probably be worthless here." Gintoki added which made Lucy giggle in response.

"I'm not asking for money, I just though you guys could use some more comfortable arrangements while your here." She explained.

"_It beats him sleeping at my front door step after all" _Lucy said in her thoughs.

"We also have plenty of books here in are library as well" Mira managed "You guys can learn magic here, and I'm sure we and the other wizards can teach you a few tricks."

"It depends... What's the catch?" Gintoki asked them, the guild members and master though of it for a second, but then nodded at each other.

"Well, I know you four aren't proper wizards yet, but I think everyone is getting what I'm getting" Makarov smiled "We would like the four of you to join Fairy Tail, Just until you get back home at least!"

"Wizards? Us?" Gintoki said in disbelief.

"You four will be a great help to the guild."

Gintoki looked at the three of them, they all smiled and nodded at him, they made there decision, he then turned to the head master "We're in, master!"

the samurai and guild master shoke hands.

"I just have one question though?"

"And what mate that be my child?"

He gets closer, whispering in his ear "Where do they do the S&amp;M Roleplaying here?"

Makarovs nose bleed a little from hearing that.

"I told you, we don't Do dirty Roleplaying here!" Lucy scream was so loud, the hole guild could hear it.

End of chapter 4

Sorry for any lack of action in this chapter, it's was the middle of the night while I was making this and I wanted to get a chapter done before I went to sleep

Again, sorry for the lack of new chapters.

Later!


	5. Police transfers can be a real headache

Hi guys! It's Fast! First stop, I would like to apologize for not uploading at all, I got VERY lazy, second, for now on, if I upload any holiday chapters, I'll put them in separate series instead of putting it in the main

Natus: Are you actually going to to be trying to upload regularly now?

I'll try, and I uploaded a Halloween chapter the other day, didn't i?

Erza: but this one will be a normal chapter.

Yep! So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

It's been a week since Gintoki and the odd jobs group has joined Fairy Tail, while there, they started to get attached to there fellow guild mates and they also did started to learn magic, but unfortunately, they don't have any money for food, or a propare place to stay, but where were they staying you ask?

"My house!" Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs, Gintoki had thrown strawberry milk cartons all over the floor, not to mention his discarded clothes and... Unmentionables along with them.

"What? I said I pick those all up later." Sakata was currently laying in her bed, with his pajamas on.

"Later was one week ago!" Lucy screamed out

"Hey, I was just send to another world, not to mention the Halloween party chapter we were just in, I still need time to recover" He explains, laying back on the bed

"We're back Lucy-Chan!" it was Shinpachi and Kagura who walked into the door with bags of food, Lucy smiled when they came back, she liked Shinpachi, they both put up with insane bosses and friends all the time (Shinpachi and Lucy developed a brother, sister bond because of this) and there also the most smartest, he puts the bag on the table.

"Did you get everything on the list?" She asked, looking in the bags.

"It should all be in there" he replied.

"There was no dried seaweed there." Kagura mumbled, sitting down on the bed with Gintoki

"Where's your sister Shinpachi-kun?" Lucy asked, taking the food out.

"She went out with Erza-San and Mira-San for a little while" Kagura answered her, both Gintoki and Shinpachi's faces went pale, it was bad enough that Otae was pretty much a gorilla when it comes to strength, but with her, along both Erza and Mirajean together, that's spelled instant death in their eyes.

"Ohh, how was magic training today?" Lucy asked, putting some meat in a cabinet.

Gintoki's faces when white.

"Umm, well..." Gintoki explained to them "Here's what happened..."

**A couple of hours earlier **

_Erza was with Gintoki in the forest, just outside of the city, shine Gintoki was a samurai, she decided to train him to use require magic._

_"Now pay close attention!" Erza yelled out to him, she was wearing a white military commander like uniform and was also holding a whip._

_"Magic comes from your heart and your soul! To master it, your gonna have to train hard and long until you pass out!" The queen of fairies explained in her stern, commanding voice._

_"Ye-yes ma'am..." Gintoki said, sweating a bit from the pressure Erza was giving him._

_"Alright, now, first lesson, I'm going to teach you how to make a weapon appear right in the palm of your hands" she explained_

_"Sounds simple enough" he then notices something "Wait! Where's my sword?" He asked, looking around his body._

_The red head smirked at Gintoki's question "I've hidden it somewhere."_

_"What!? Where did you put it!? I've been using it since episode one of my anime!" The white samurai bagged._

_"That's gonna be your first lesson, your gonna have to require your wooden sword to get it back" she explained._

_Gintoki smiled at Erza playfully "A gifted wizard and a hard teacher, I like your style already."_

_She nodded in response "Now, pay close attention" after that was said, Erza made a magic circle appear on the ground, Gintoki's eyes widen to see what happened next, a sword started to come out of the ground and go up right into the palm of her hand, she spins and parries it around._

"_It.. It's like a spawn cheat code for a video game..." He mumbled to himself._

_"Okay, for your first lesson, your going to require your wooden katana back." she explained_

_"Huh? But that looks to advance!" He protest, what if he messes up? Would he get his sword back in one piece? Would he get something else like some alien's head or some fake toy?_

_"It's actually more easier then you think, first, imagine the blade in your hands, then concentrate real hard on it being in the plam of your hand"_

_He hesitated for a second but then followed the red-haired girl's order, he thinks as hard as he can, imagining his katana in his grasps, he squints his eyes real hard and hears a sound of a katana going out of its case, he opens his eyes to see his trademark wooden weapon in his arms, he smiled at the trick he just pulled "I did it! I can finally do propare Magic tricks now!"_

_Erza clapped at the samurai "Very good Gintoki-San, but, that was just the first lesson, there's still more you need to learn." She then smirked having a mischievous though._

_Gintoki was currently cheering at his success, not paying attention to Erza._

"_Gintoki-San."_

_He was spinning his sword around in circles. Still paying no mind to the wizard "Yes! Do you have anything to say to the great samurai wizard, Sakata Gintoki!" He opens his eye and turned to Erza, only to see that she was Equiped into her Heaven's wheel armor, and all different types of weapons were floating in the sky near her, Gintoki had a "I'm gonna die" expression on his face._

"_I wish to spear with you Gintoki-San, I heard from Lucy that you are a skilled swordsman" she grinned, giving him an aggressive look in her eyes "But I would rather see that for myself"_

_"Eh? Now? Wait!" Too late, Erza came charging at the samurai at full speed._

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**End of flashback**

Gintoki crawled up into a ball and shivered on the mattress from remembering the whole thing.

Lucy and the odd jobs crew just looked at him in shock.

"Welp... That's Erza for you.." Lucy said and goes into the kitchen to make dinner.

"She-she makes my sister look like a cake walk..." Shinpachi commented.

"Eraz-San is really powerful..." Kagura added

Lucy goes to the cabinets to see what to make.

"Well, I'm gonna get started on dinner, do you guys mind if you-" Lucy's eyes jumped out of her head, only to see Natsu and happy, sleeping in the cabinet, open boxes of food and crumbs all over there faces, he waves at the Celistail Mage.

"Your out of food Lucy..." The dragon slayer said with a full stmoach.

"Your the one who ate it all!" She screamed and throwed Natsu, along with his flying cat, they smashed the coffee table in her living room, breaking it on impact, he looks over to see Gintoki laying on the bed.

"Hiya Gintoki! How's the training going?"

This question makes Sakata's face go white once more. "You... You don't wanna know..."

Lucy walks in, dusting her hands off "Now I have to go shopping again, why are you here anyway Natus?"

He gets back up and takes out a flyer "This!" He shows it to them

**Help wanted**

**We need a group of wizards that can save are village that's has been on a crime wave for the past week, along with several cases of kidnapping and strange events**

**Reward 5.000.000 jewel**

Lucy looked at the poster "A crime wave?"

The odd jobs crew had jewel signs in their eyes "Five million jewel!?"

"Yep! that's... Umm" he counts with his figure "how much is that for person happy?"

"Beats me..." the blue winged cat replied.

"Uhh... Natus-San... I think it's one million for each of us" Shinpachi answered for him.

"Oh, right!" He giggled, getting back on his feet "I knew that!"

"What about me!?" Happy asked them.

"I'll buy you a bucket of fish with my cut, how's that sound?" Natsu told him.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

"Well, I could use it for rent money." Lucy saids "not to mention Gin-San still needs his own place."

"I haven't been fighting in a while either." he requires his wooden sword "it'll be perfect to test out my new magic abilities."

"You only have one ability Gin-San." Shinpachi cleared up

"Who asked you? Four eyes!"

"Guys!" Lucy screamed and they stopped bickering.

"Can we go Gin-chan?" Kagura asked the samurai "They might have dried seaweed at that town!" She grabbed him by his night shirt "If I don't get any of it soon! I'll drag you out into the ocean and make you get it!" Not wanting to the young red-haired girl to go mad, Gintoki replied with.

"Okay! Will take the job Natus! Just make her stop!"

**Later that day...**

After they got dressed, left the house, got to the station and departed on the train to the town, Lucy, Natus, Happy, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura were sitting together in a room, watching the country side.

Natus, like usual, was having motion sickness from the train ride, the odd jobs group, who were sitting across from Lucy and the sick Natus, just look as if nothing was going on.

Shinpachi was the first to speak up and asked.

"Uhhh... Lucy-Chan... Why is Natsu-San hanging out the window...?"

"He gets motion sickness very easily..." Lucy replied, pulling his body back in.

Gintoki then started to speck "So, umm... where are we going again?"

"It's a town called Rover Hills, they say that there's this new dark guild that's been terrorizing the townsfolk, and like the poster said, they even kidnap family's to be there slaves"

The four of them made a shocked face.

"En-entire families?" Shinpachi mumbled, Lucy nodded and continued "They use some kind of magic that restraints you, if you don't do what the wizard who's prafroming the magic spell, it causes the victim of the magic incredible pain."

"That explains how their getting robbed right under there noses, there afraid to fight back." Happy guested.

Gin was looking down on the wooden floor, he had a grim look in his eyes, the though of family being tooking away from him, made him remember something... "Sensei..." He mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong Gintoki?" Natus asked.

Gin's eyes shot upwards and he sits back up.

"N..Nothing..."

**Later on, once they arrived...**

The town of Rover hill was like any other city in Earthland, it had his homes, shops, bars and motels, but most of them were boarded up and closed down, the city's crime wave was wrost then the wizards though.

"Thank Mavis! It's finally over!" Natus cheered.

"Alright, let's check into the motel already." Gintoki saids, leaving the room

"Let's not be hasty Gin-San" Lucy said to the white-haired fighter.

"Would you relax" he said while walking out "It's not like I'm gonna-" he gets cut off by bumping straight into someone, Gin looked at the person in frustration "Will you watch where your-" Gintoki got cut off by who he shoved into, he looked to be a man in his age range, with the same body build as Gintoki, he has black, short spicy hair, black, serious looking eyes, and a cigarette in between his lips, he was wearing a dark blue like officer uniform, and also had a katana sword equiped to his side, it was obvious the two know each other.

"Sorry, I was just trying to light my-" the mans eyes widen when he saw Gintoki "Wh-what the hell are you doing here!? Sweet junky!" He asked.

"I was gonna ask you that! Mayonnaise addict!" Gintoki replied with a witty comeback.

"Now, now, Hijikata-San." another make voice said, this one sounded plane and somewhat quiet, the man, or teenage boy, was a bit shorter then the spicy- haired man, he has light brown straight hair, brown and reddish type eyes, and a plain expression on his face, he also had the same uniform and katana as Hijikata "It's unlucky that it was an assassin trying to stab your ass for me" He then took notice of the sweet tooth samurai "Oh, boss, I didn't expect to see you here, wanna make some money by finishing him off?"

"Quit trying to have me killed on this planet Sougo!" Hijikata rejected the boys plan.

"Will you both stop acting like children?" A third voice rang out, he walked over, revealing he was a very tall and stronger looking man, he had tanner skin then the two younger males, he has brown hair, which was slicked up in the middle, black eyes and a a gotea beard, he had

The same uniform and sword on the side just like like the two other males.

"What's going on Gin-San?" Lucy asked, walking out of the room, she noticed the three man confronting Gintoki, Shinpachi's and Kaguras had a bit of a shocked expression on their faces.

"K-Kondo-San?" He was referring to the more muscial man.

Sougo looked over at the others. "Ahh, The entire group is here. Didn't think you two would show up." he then takes note of Lucy and Natsu "and I see you met new playmates"

"There not just playmate! Idiot sadist!" Kagura yelled.

"Watch your mouth! Chinese girl!"

The two began to argue like playground kids fighting over a swing set.

"Wait, if Shinpachi-kun is here then that means..." Kondo made a joyful yet creepy smile, with added blood coming from his nose.

"Stop making this Fan fiction scarier!" Shinpachi demanded

"Seriously, it's like in the only mature one on here-" Hijikata gets cut off by his wrist watch going off "Oh, snack break" as he said that, he takes out a tub of Mayonnaise, removes the cap, and starts drinking it down, the two wizards were completely clueless on what's going on.

"Umm... Gin-San?" Lucy finally spoke.

"Yeah...?"

"Who are these guys...?"

Gintoki simply replied with...

"A junkie, a sadist, and a gorilla..."

End of chapter 5


	6. Abandoned towns are a bad sign of value

Hey all! It's you lovable writer Fastback here! Some plot twist In the last chapter huh?

Hijikata: Why the hell am i in this story now!?

Umm... Because I wanted you in it.

Hijikata: But I have to work together with that white haired sadist!

Complain about it, and I'll turn this story into a yaoi between you and him, how's that sound!?

Hijikata: -shivers-

Sougo: or better yet, make this a tragedy story where he dies a horrible death.

Hijikate: -gets angry- or how about a lemon between you and the Chinese girl?

Okay! this is getting weird! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh, and some replys to the reviews!

Bere lei: Hmm... I'm not saying she may or may not show up...

Guess: same with those other characters...

So, on with the story!

So after some settlements in the arguments, and a couple of Lucy kicks, Said blonde, Natsu, Sakata, Shinpachi, Kagura, Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo were off the train and headed to there hotel.

"So, Hijikata-San? Is that alright? I'm guessing you know Gin-San?" Lucy asked, holding her white "doggy" plue.

"How can I not?" He answers her "He's the vine of my existence."

"Is he your rival, Gin-San?" Natsu asked the white-haired samurai.

"He's more like an annoyance" Gintoki replied which triggered yet another argument between the two.

"Your the one who's the annoyance!"

"You keep getting the way of my business, mayo addict!"

"Your business keeps breaking the law, suger addict!"

The others watched the two argue

"Shinpachi-San" Lucy said, getting his attention "Who are these guys anyway?"

The young samurai adjusted his glasses and explained "There names are Hijikata-San, Sougo-San and Kondo-San, there members of a group called the Shinsengum, it's like the police force of are world"

"Oh, so their the royal guard in Japan?" Natsu added.

"I guess you can say that" Shinpachi replied

"What was that about me being the ultimate diabetic!?" Gintoki asked, veins appearing on his face.

"You made this serious when you said that Mayonnaise is the %#$ of satan!" Hijikata claimed, just as mad as Gintoki.

"You wanna settle this right now!?" The sweet tooth samurai got his wooded sword out, a creepy smirk on his face.

"I'll cut your ass down right here!" Hijikata replied with getting his normal, metal katana out, having said creepy smile.

But before any of them could make a move, a giant axe came flying right between the two men, there rage faces turned into poker faces as they turned to see who was the thrower.

"Gintoki-San..." It was a vicious and blood thirsty Erza, her eyes were bright red and she had another sliver axe in her hand "What did I tell you about getting into random fights...?"

She points her sword to Gintoki, making him put his hands up in fear and turning his face white.

Erza then points her sword to the other samurai."And just who are you? That's a very unusual outfit, are you part of that dark guild we're after?"

"Yes, feel free to do this community a favorite and dispose of him." Sougo announced to her.

"Okay, that gag is starting to getting repetitive!"

"Erza, Stop, their just people from Gin-San's world!" Lucy saids to her

The red head require mage hesitating for a sec, but then put her sword down and calmed herself "My apologies."

"Erza-San!" Kagura greeted her, waved back in response.

"Erza..." Gintoki started to speck "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on a job to eliminate some dark guild that's been extorting the poeple in this village."

"Is it just you here?"

"No, I brough back up along with me."

Just as she finished answering, a voice rang out "Hey guys!"

They looked over to see Grey, Wendy, Carla and Otae coming down the opposit road.

"You guys?" Natsu addressed

"Otae-Chan!" Kondo saids, running towards her "I've been so worried about you!" He opened his arms at an attempt to tackle hug her, only to get hit by a giant block of ice in his face, which sended him flying back to the others on his rear.

"Doesn't mean we're in a different world, doesn't mean I can't still throw a punch" she said in her angry and rage filled tone.

"I see Gray taught you ice magic sis..." Shinpachi mentioned as his sister giggle in response.

"I'm starting to regret it now..." Gray saids, looking at the Fearsome Otae

"Hey, odd jobs" Sougo said to the two earthlings and the young yato "Who are these guys anyway, clients of yours?"

Hijikata put his sword back and then asked "And what's a "dark guild" anyway?"

They explained to the three cops about Earthland, it's magic and the way that guilds work.

"Oh, so there's magic in this world?" Kondo asked.

Gray nodded "There's all different types of magics aswell".

"Like Grays useless ice magic" Natsu said out of no where.

"And Natsu's freaking dragon slayer magic" a vine appeared on Greys forehead.

"Wait?" Kondo stopped them "Gray-kun... Did you just say dragon?"

He nods "Yeah?" He points his thumb to the pink haired wizard "Natsu was rises by the fire dragon Igneel"

The Shinsengum officers (expect Sougo's) when white.

"How the hell does that even work!?" Kondo screamed out.

"Was you mother a heavy drinker or something!? Did he have some sort of dragon fetish!? Was the father cosplaying!?" Hijikata asked.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Natsu asked in a pissed off tone.

"Have you ever heard of the bird and bees!?" Kondo asked him

"I know what they are, dumbass!"

"Not those kind of birds and bees!"

They started to argue for the third time in this series, excluding from the group was Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Lucy, Ezra, Wendy, Carly, Otea and Sougo.

Lucy sighed "Do those idiots ever stop?" She asked.

"It's normally like this Lucy-chan" Otae answered

"The captain and the dead man usually becker at each other like this." Sougo mentioned.

"Captain?" Lucy repeated.

"Dead man?" Wendy did aswell.

"Hey writer, can we skip to when we get to the hotel, please?"

(Alright, alright, hang on a sec)

**Later at the motel...**

"He-Hello there" a short old lady said, she appeared to be the manager. "Wel-Welcome-to-to are I-inn. How-ho-how can I-I help yo-yo-you?" She was speaking in a panicky, cowardly tone.

The Fairy Tail wizards and the odd jobs groups were both confused and concerned about the old women, Erza spoke up "Is everything alright ma'am?"

The Shinsengum members were waiting outside, since they had no business here.

"Oh, uh...uh... No-nothing dear, we're ju-just... Um..."

"Grandma!" Another women's voice rang out, it was younger this time, she walked into the room, she was the same age around Lucy, has an identical body shape to her too, she has blue long hair, similar to Wendy's, light blues eyes and gold piercings on each ear, she's wearing a grey tob- top with a mint green stripe around it, a tan denim skirt, black long stockings and brown designr boots, "Sorry, she's just worried about the recent spike of crime." her voice however was more calm and quite energetic.

"It's okay" Lucy acknowledged "I'm Lucy, were all from Fairy Tail, we understand there's a dark guild causing all of you guys trouble."

The blue haired girl nodded "Yes, I'm Casey, and this is my grandmother Miki, we were the ones that put that request sheet in your guild, I'm glad you could all come." She bowed to them all.

"It's no problem!" Natsu fists turned intofireballs "Now, where are those dark guild bastards!?"

Erza slapped him into the back of the head, which made him fall flat on his face "Stop it Natsu"

"Umm..." Shinpachi started "Just who are these guys anyway?"

"We don't know exactly" Casey explained "All we know is that they been kidnapping the townsfolk, kids and teens mostly"

"Have any idea what guild their apart of?" Otea asked.

Casey shook her head "Not at all, I'm sorry we can't give you enough information, but if I could list one last thing, whoever they kidnap, they end up working for them and... it appears that they to seem to be enjoying themselves" This gave them a shock expression, except for Gintoki who had a blink one.

"They... Enjoy being a part of a dark guild?" Wendy asked horrified.

"It has to be somekind of forbidden magic" Erza said.

While they were figuring out what was going on, Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo could hear what they were saying inside, they started speaking with each other.

"A magic that can control others?" Kondo said to them "That sounds like it could be a problem"

"What do you think Kondo-San?" Hijikata asked "Do you think _he's _behind all this?"

"We can't know for certain" He crosses his arms "We know he's alive somehow, but it could be anyone, and there's no way he could use magic, anyway."

"But it's been years since the rag doll fought him" Sougo mentioned, referring to Hijikata.

"I'm no rag doll!" He yelled out at him.

"He could of have learned some magic tricks while he was gone." Kondo mentioned.

"That's a good point" Hijikata added.

"Indeed it is" Kondo said "I say we stay here and help them out, at least for now"

"Yes sir!" they both said.

**Later that evening...**

"I hope you guys are hungry!" Casey announced, the hotel employees had made them all dinner, It was practically a huge feast, everyone was shocked and surprised at the humongous amount.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Natsu's mouth was watering.

"Fish!" Happy chanted, looking at a plate of grilled salmon.

"Seaweed!" Kagura screamed, looking at a platter of dried seaweed.

"Al-alright, ev-ev-everyo-one dig i-in"

"Thank you for the food!" The guest cheered and began to eat, Natsu was literally scarfing down meat and vegetables, while the odd jobs group were eating as much as they can, Gintoki was even stuffing food into his Komoto sleeve for later, the rest of them were eating just like other human beings.

Casey giggled at the hungry guess "Oh my, we sure got some big appetite here tonight, I better go make some more!" she walks out of the dinning room and into the kitchen, once there, she walks over to the cabinet to get the ingredients, but then looks back down to see a picture, it was a photograph of her, her grandmother Miki and Anothe person, it looked to be a ten year old boy, who had the same hair color and eyes as Casey, she stairs at the photo for a couple a seconds, a tear falls from her eyes

_"Fuji-chan..." _She though in her head _"Don't worry... I will save you, I promise..."_

Just then, she heared the door open and turned around quickly.

"Hey head chef!" it was the white-haired swordsman Gintoki "Do you have anything sweet to drink? There's nothing but plain water." He got dumbfounded when he sees that Casey cheek had a tear coming down it, she quickly wiped it off.

"I'm sorry!" she said to him, her voice sounding a bit upset, Gintoki walked over and looks down at the picture frame, the three family members were smiling at the camera.

"It was more happier times" Casey explained to him "That was back when we first opened are inn, me and my brother were being forced to work on a farm for are stupid family business, but, me and Fuji didn't want that, but they wouldn't listen"

Gintoki was absorbing the details.

"So afterwards... we both ran away from home and moved in with are grandmother, the two of us decided to help out at her motel just until we got some decent money so we can go live are on are own" she takes a short breath then continued "I love my little brother to death, he's the only family I have aside from grandma, but then... Those stupid dark mages, they came in and took him... They said they'll use him as a target if I don't get them the jewels they asked for" more tears went down her face "Sorry, I know it sounds shameful, but I don't know what else to do..."

Gintoki had a blank stare while listening.

"I wished we never ran away, he wouldn't be in this situation..." She sobs

"You were just after freedom was all" Gintoki explained to her, she turned around to him. "You only wanted to find happiness for yourself and your brother, and by the sound of it, you just wanted what was best for the kid too, so I don't see how that would make you the bad guy" he turned around "Let's us worry about freeing this town, and you keep trying to save up for your freedom" he turned his head, giving her eye contact "After all, we're Fairy Tail wizards after all"

"Gintoki-San..." She spoke out quitely as said person walked back into the dinning hall.

**Later that night...**

The place was pretty much a ghost town at night, all the lights were out and nothing but the sound of wind gust could be heard.

Casey was waiting by the entrance of the building, hugging herself dude to the cold night air.

"There she is!" a male voice called out, she looked over to her right and saw four characters wearing cloaks over themselves, covering their heads and bodies, one was short, two of them were about the sides of teenagers, and the last one looked to be a brute, they walked over to Casey.

"So..." The same voice said, it had sort of a English or Scottish accident to it "Do you have are monthly fee?"

She took out a bag filled with jewels in it and tosses it to the shorter one, the cloaked person shoke the bag in her hand "This feels very light" it was a female voice, which was a bit high pitched "You better not be holding out on us"

Casey started to get a bit nervous "I swear, that's all we made, honest!"

"I think this bitch is a liar" the low voice of the bigger man said "You know what we do to liars, don't you?" You can hear him crack his fist.

Casey was about to get on her knees and bag, but...

"Hold on a second" tha last one said, this one had a sort of street accent to it, the tougher looking man stopped and let him speck "You have guess in your hotel right?" Casey nodded "how about this? will just take them to cover your debt, that's sounds reasonable!"

She gasps and spoke up "Wait, no, don't take them!"

"I listen to her if I were you!" Another voice rang out, the four of them looked over to a dark shadow, walking out of it was the black-haired policeman Hijikata "I don't really approve of kidnapping or loan sharking"

"Who the hells that!?" The female figure asked.

"You don't need to know that" the voice of Sougo Otika said, appearing from the same shadow "All you need to know is that your crime ring is being shut down by us"

"So it's best to turn yourselves in" kondo's voice said to them "Or face the wrath of the unstoppable Shinsengum" He demands walking out from the shade.

Only to revile that he was wearing monkey based pajamas, complete with a hood with monkey ears, monkey gloves and a fake tail.

All of them had a "what the hell!?" Look on there face's, Hijikata was the first to speck up.

"What the hell are you wearing!?"

"You got me up during my bed time, I was having a dream about Otae-chan" Kondo answered.

"Why aern't you in your uniform!? You look like a cast member reject from Tarzan!"

"It nice and snuggly" he looks down like a shy little school girl "And mine had food all over it from dinner a couple of hours ago..."

"You couldn't just washed it off or something!?"

"Hey!" The girl said "Could we move on here? We have other places to be!?

They looked at her and faced them "Sorry, now, surrender and will make this easy on you!" Hijikata ordered, taking his katana out, so did Sougo and Kondo.

"Damn it, you three deal with them, I'll get the guess" the short one said and dashes inside, leaving the three of them to fight.

"Hey! Wait!" Casey yelled and pursued after him.

_"I have to stop him..."_

She thinks as she runs after the cloaked teenager.

_"There the only ones who can save Fuji-Chan..."_

End of chapter 6

There you go! A nice long chapter this time!

Natsu: damn... That's a long chapter... -shocked expression-

Yep! Though I make it up to my royal followers for being lazy!

Lucy: well, at least you dedicated to them!

I'm always am my blonde little friend! I hope you guys enjoy and see you in the next chapter!

Later!


	7. Mage vs Samurai: Most random fight ever

The Shinsengum vs Black Mist

Hiya fanfic readers! It's fastback!

Firstly, my apologies for the delay on this chapter! and secondly, has anyone seen the newest Gintama anime lately? Oh man! We finally get to learn about Gintoki's past! Maybe will get some answers this season!

So enough of that, let's jump right in it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Casey was running in pursuit of the hooded figure, who was incredibly fast, She was already running out of breath.

Meanwhile, Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo were faced with the three cloaked villain's.

"Now take those hoods off and show yourselves!" Hijikata ordered, making a fighters stance with his katana.

The three of them laughed "Very well then, but it'll be the last thing you'll ever see." The teenaged one said and all three of them removed there cloaks, throwing them into the air.

The brute is a male with a very, and I mean VERY long hair, a long head of hair, a very long gotee going down to his chest, he also had tan skin, black eyes, wearing a black denim vest, with a lot of chest hairs showing, black denim shorts and boots, showing off very hairy legs.

The next one was a quite skinny teenager, pale skin and light blue eyes, with fine clean cut hair, wearing a grey hooded sweat shirt, light blue jeans and black boots, he had a slight Irish accent in his voice.

The last one was a female with black hair along with cat ears on top of her head, green eyes, wearing a no sleeve black shirt which reviled her shoulders, a black leather skirt and black high heel boots, she had a whip attached to the side of her clothing.

"We're wizards from The Black Mist dark guild." The burte explained "my name is Brownbeard, one of there best wizards"

"Top of the morning to ya laddys!" The Irish teen spoke "My name is Jake, And im the best demolition wizard on this side Flore! They also called me Jakesabotageeye in my guild!"

"And I'm Meko, one of the toughest girl wizards in are guild" she takes her whip out, which made a loud snapping sound as it she equipped it in her hand.

"Hm, just a couple of wired looking morons" Kondo said to them, forgetting he's probably the weirdest out of the bunch.

"Your one to talk!" Hijikata turned to him and shouted, pointing at him.

Only then, a strange red square shaped bomb appeared magically on Hijikats sleeve, he panicked and tried to throw the explosive away, but it was stuck to his sleeve like super glue "Wh-what the hell is this!?"

"Hehehehe! That's mine magic! I like to call it, stuck to ya bombs!" Jake explained "There made of a super sticky substance that can pretty much stick to anything!"

"Oi, wouldn't make more scene to call them "sticky bombs"?" Sougo asked, only to get a whip slashed at him. Which only manage to rip his officer coat by his chest.

"I suggest you focus on your opponent and let him deal with it" Meko said to him, getting ready for another strike with her weapon.

"I could care less what happens to him." Sougo's eyes became dark and menacing "I just wanted you give me a reason to let out my sadist side" he got in his battle stands, licking his lips.

That leaves Kondo to take on Brownbeard

"Alright, Biker reject, let's see what you got!" He yells out and charges at the big wizard, only to get tangled up by some brown rope, Kondo found himself hangin upside down, the long haired Mage smiled.

"Got ya" He takes a closer look at the larger Mage, only to see that rope _was _his beard "This is my magic, I can change my hairs into any shape imaginable"

As he said that, more rope/hair started to move around his body, wrapping itself around the neck, chest, arms and legs, squeezing the life out of the shinsengum captain.

But for some reason, Kondo wasn't even struggling, in fact, he was enjoying himself a little too much. "This... This is actually kinda nice..." He mumbled with a joyful face.

Just then, an explosion suddenly went off, and a knocked back, slightly burned Hijikata came sliding down the road on his back, he looked over at the somehow turned on Kondo "This is fanfiction, Not Deviantart, Pull yourself together!" He sliced the hairs that were holding his boss up, freeing him, he falls and slams down on his back.

"Oh... Uhh..." Kondo comes back to reality "What!? Aww, Why did you cut it? I was enjoying myself!" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"Forget about your damn fantasies, Get up and start-" as he turned to see the haired wizard, he sees that he was already knocked down... And crying.

"M-my b-b-be-beard..." He mumbled, there was blood, literally, making poodles of it at the ends of wear Hijikata cut it "h-ho-how d-did you k-know m-my beard w-wa-was the- the most v-vi-vital pa-part of m-my bo-body-..."

"How is your beard the most vital part!?" Hijikata asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, that's one down, wait..." Kondo speaks to his fellow officer "Where's that Irish guy you were facing?"

Then they feel something sticking to the back of their head's "You guys really gotta start checking your back more often" Jake said from behind them, he planted more sticky bomb's on them, both men turned around to strike him, but he dodged by quickstepping out of the way.

"Oh good god this is fun! I can't believe you actually survived the first one!" The Scottish wizard spoke "but let see if you can survive these ones" his face turn from cheerful but then confused when he sees Kondo laughing out of the blue "Hey, what's so funny? Did someone tell a dirty joke behind my back?"

"Very persistent of you, Bomber boy" Kondo spoke "But you forgot one thing" he tears the hood he was wearing over his head, then with his other hand, took the one he stuck on Hijikata's hair clean off, taking a whole chunk of his black hair with it, making the Police officer yell out in pain. "There not attached to are skin!"

"Did you have to rip my hair off!?" Hijikata asked in anger, Kondo then turns to him with a dumbfounded face.

"That's not a wig your wearing?"

"You though I was wearing a wig!?"

"I mean, it just looks so nice looking, it had to be a wig!"

"Uhh... Guys?" Jake said to them.

"WHAT!?" They both saids in unison, turning to him.

"Umm... Weren't we fighting?" The dark Mage asked.

"Oh..." They stop arguing "Sorry, continue..." Kondo said.

Jake cleared his throat "Anyways... Now that you got the bombs off of your heads, how can you get them off? There stuck to your hands now!"

"Simple" he runs towards jake in a battle cry, Jake goes into his fight stance to get ready for an attack, but instead of a punch or a kick, Kondo gave him a super tight bear hug, trapping him.

"Hey! Get off of me, weirdo!" Jake demanded, struggling to get free, but Kondo was too strong, his bombs were now stuck to Jake's clothing, meaning _both_ of them can explode.

"Now you'll blow up along with me!"

"K-Kondo-San!" Hijikata called out to him.

"Oh shit... didn't think this one through!" As he finished his sentence, the bombs went off, causing a huge explosion that brighten up the town, night turns into day for about five seconds until the explosion finally died down, and what was the aftermath of it?

"N-no way..." Hijikata was shocked at the sight, Kondo was still standing where he was, completely unharmed, aside from some ashes on his face, and in his hands was a roast, burned up and unconscious Jake in his arms. "But... How...?"

Kondo drops the blacked out Mage and spoke "the PJ's"

That's when Hijikata got a "are you serious?" Look on his face "Those... Monkey PJ's?"

Kondo puts his fist to his chest "this is the Military grade, Bullet proof, Fire proof, highly flexible, super comfy, Can survive anything pajama's, or the M.G.B.P.F.P.H.F.S.C.C.S.A.P. For short!"

"That doesn't sound freaking short at all!? And why would you have something so powerful yet so stupid looking!?" Hijikata when off the handle about the thing.

"As Captain, I'm under constant threats to be assassinated, and so, these pj's protects me from getting killed easily while I sleep"

"But why a monkey!?"

"This was the only one they had left in stock, I really wanted a nighty that looked like my Otea-chan's Komoto"

"Please stop with the creepy obsession already..." Hijikata then realized "Wait? What happened to Sougo?" He looked to see how he was doing.

Only to see that Meko was on her hand's and knee's, Moewing like a cute little kitty, there was a collar around her neck, and attach to it was a lace that Sougo had in his hand, in his other hand was her whip.

"Now, are you going to behave like a good cat?" Sougo asked smiling, making his trademark sadist face.

"Yes I will master~" Meko said in a smooth and loving voice.

This made the youngest cop of the group chuckle "You're such a fifty w &amp;$%, you know that?"

"Yes I am~ nya~"

"Good kitty" he turned to the others "oh, Hijikata-San, Kondo-San, I got this one in my custody."

_"In a S&amp;M film is more like it..." _Both Hijikata and Kondo though

**Meanwhile...**

The last hooded figure managed to find the rooms where are Heroes were sleeping, he had a knocked out Casey in his arm, dragging her.

"I knew knocking her out from behind was a good idea" his voice was charming and quite high pitch "She'll make a find addition to the army"

As he said that, he noticed one of the door's opening, and a person walking out. "Ah! Someone's coming" he put his hand's on his cloak hood "Can't use my magic if they can't see my face" he removed it to revile himself, he had Long, light blonde hair, Blue, seductive looking eyes, was skinny, a little short, and looked like he never hit puberty yet, he was wearing a black tank top, blue tight pants, with a microphone equipped to his side, and while flat top snickers.

"Now, it's time to work my magic" he saw who was walking out, it was the red head Yato, Kagura, she was in her pink sleepwear, rubbing her eyes tiredly, and she was yawning, a obvious sign of exhaustion.

"Ah ha, a little girl, my magic works great on them!" He toke out his microphone "Hey there sexy thing~" as he spoke through the mic, his voice became auto tuned.

"Huh..." He turned to the Dark Mage/pop singer "who's that..? A girly boy...?"

_'What the hell does she mean by girly boy!?' _He questioned himself in his thoughts.

"Let's see... What did Gin-Chan say they were...?" The young alien girl said to remained herself "I know it rhymes with _bag... _What was it...?"

_'She thinks I'm THAT_ _kind of person!?' _He screamed in his head '_okay, chill, just brainwash her and have her get the rest of the people'_

He sang into the microphone again "listen pretty little thang~ could you please~ get all the people out of there beds~"

"Beds?" Kagura yawned out "Okay... Hang on..." She walks back into her room.

'_Perfect, once I get them all out, I, the handsome most talented singer in Black Mist, Dustin Beaver, will use my pop singer magic to brainwash them and make them walk back with use'._

"Here you go..." Kagura said, walking out.

"Oh good! Now if can just-" Dustin was cut off by not _who_ the young red head brought out, but by _what _she brought out "eh!?"

"Here's one of them..." Kagura was lifting the whole bed she was sleeping on a minute ago, This give Dustin and surprised yet worried face.

"Wait... How... What...?" The dark mage tried to speak but was too stunned by the sight.

"Sleep tight..." She then threw the full bed set at him, he tried to dodge but she throwen it too fast, it hits Dustin straight in his chest, breaking some ribs, sending him flying with it, until finally, it hit the wall in the end of the hallway, making a huge crater on the wall, and a Defeated Dustin stuck between the two of them.

"Oi, Erza-Chan, scoot over..." she said as she shut the door behind her.

**The next morning...**

Lucy got up from her sleep, the sun from the window hitting her face, she sat up and stretched her arm's and back out "Man, that was a good night rest" she said walking out of bed "I wonder if there's a bathhouse around here..." She looked over to the other girl's who she was rooming with, only to get a absolute shocked, yet funny look on her face as she noticed one of beds are missing, Kaguras bed.

_'Wh-what happened to the bed?' _Lucy screamed in her mind_ 'Wait, more importantly, what happened to Kagura-Chan!?'_

She turned over to see that Kagura was sleeping in the same bed as Erza, they were cuddled up together, with Kagura's face in Erza's neck, there arms wrapped around each other.

'_Oh, that's a relief, I though those dark guild wizards got her somehow' _Lucy though _'I guest I'll go down stairs then...' _She walked out wearing her normal PJ's, exiting the room, and sees the crater left on the wall, at first, she just stared at it, and then made a WTF face at it, she dashed downstairs to warn Casey, thinking she was down there working "Casey-San, we got-" she got cut off by what she was seeing.

In the main office were three tided up wizards against a support beam, Brownbeard had bandages around the new cut ends of his chin hair, (with some dried blood absorbed on them) Jake was still burned and unconscious from the explosion last night, and Dustin had a look like all the air in his lung's was forced out of him, there was some splinters in his chest and arms, and Meko on the other hand... Was tied up to a chair, while Sougo was infront of her, the whip she was using was in the younger boys hands, Casey was asleep on the couch and Kondo and Hijikata were sitting in other chairs in the room.

The three Shinsengum Officer!s waved at the dumbfounded blonde.

"Good morning" All three said together.

"Uh... Morning..."

End of chapter 7

And there you have it! Extra points to whoever can guest the people I based the Black mist wizards off of!


	8. Even Idoits turn out in other worlds

Alright, here's chapter 8! I'm gonna be pumping more and more chapters! Also, if you like the video game Far cry 4, please check out my new fanfic based in it, it only has one chapter at the moment, but I'm planning on adding more soon.

Gintoki: *cough* *cough* sell out *cough* *cough* oh, excuse me

(#-_-)... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Casey opened her eye's slowly, she moaned tiredly as her blurred vision became clear in a couple of seconds, what she saw was Lucy, Natsu, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagau, Otae, and the Shinsengumi were in the room, along with the tied up wizards.

Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Otea were playing a card game on the couch, (which Gin was trying to cheat a couple of times to win) Kondo was writing down reports, Hijikata was wiping down his katana, Sougo was sitting in one of the single chairs, using Meko's back as a foot stole, Lucy was still baffled by what she saw this morning, but she son comes out of that trance as she looked over at Casey and saw that she was up.

"Ah, Casey-San, your awake!" The blonde Mage said, going to her.

"Wh-What happened?" Casey asked everyone

"One of those dark Guild Bastards managed to knock you out." Hijikata answered, a cigarette in between his lip's "But you have some explaining to do, why did you try to sell us out to those guys?"

"Hijikata-San..." Lucy said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry..." Casey started explaining "I didn't have eoungh money to pay them, so they decided to settle with all of you as payment... I tried to stop them..."

"Well, it's was a good thing we were out there" Hijikata told her "If I had jurisdiction here, I would turn these guys in myself"

Casey looked down on the floor.

"Hey, don't be so down, you were just trying to protect us" Lucy mentioned trying to cheer her up, but did no good.

"Lucy" the voice of Natsu called, him, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Erza came back from looking around the town.

"Any luck you guys?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer.

"No dice." Erza answered her question "No one in town will talk to us, let along greet us, they must be really scared."

"Maybe we should start breaking into places to get answers" Sougo suggested.

"Your a cop, don't encourage criminal behavior!" Hijikata yelled out.

"Well, actually, we did find one guy who was willing to talk to us." Gray mentioned "he said he was afraid of people listening, so he wanted to come back with us"

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked.

The Mages move out of the way to revile a old man in a black cloak, he spoke in a old voice "Are you wizards from the Fairy tail guild...?" The old man asked them.

"Yes, we are, um... May we help you with something?" Lucy asked him, his hood was inside, so she couldn't see his face.

"I was wondering... If you could help me find someone...?" He asked.

"Well... We're in the middle of something, but sure, who is it?"

"He has... Blueish, White hair..." He puts his hand's on his hood, removing it slowly, everyone turned to see who it was "Carries a wooded sword..." This caught Gintoki's attention more then the others "and he's-" His hood now completely remove, reviling he wasn't a old man, but a very young man, he has black long hair, and a serious looking face "-An old war buddy of mine" he finished.

A couple of seconds of dead silence later, Gintoki spoke up, making a blank stare at the young man "Oi, Erza" Erza gave him her attention "This guy is a dark guild spy, he wants to do naughty things to happy"

Erza eyes widen.

"Yes." Hijikata then spoke, making the same blank stare. "and he wants to steal all the strawberry cheesecake for himself"

"**WHAT!?**" Erza's rage mode kicked in, she equips about a couple of dozen weapons and well...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" It wasn't a pretty site.

After that unnecessary conflict, the man who walked in ended up with several bruises, scars and cuts on the cloak he was wearing, he was also tied up by his whole body.

"Your pay for what you were setting out to do, Scum!" Erza had a death glare in her eyes.

"Uhh, may someone please tell her to untie me?" the man asked

"Silence!" Erza said, almost demonic like "Bastards like you don't deserve to even breathe, let along walk..."

"It's not Bastard, It's Katsrua" Katsura told her.

"Erza wait! I think he knows Gin-san" Lucy mentioned.

"Nope, he's probably a spy that tailed me here." Gintoki said a little too clearly.

"why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm only being honest!"

"Being rude is more like it!"

"I just told everyone we were old war partners!" Katsura tried to break up the fight.

"Stay out of it!" Both growled at him.

"Stop it you three!" Erza demands in her strict voice, which seemed to work because they stopped arguing "Bow... Katsura-san, right? Your war buddy's with Gintoki-san, we know that, but why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious" Katsura answered "To become the legendary wizard to take over Flore!" This fake answer earned a stomp on Katsura more... Valuable place on his body by Gintoki, he screamed like a preschool child, even one of his legs were twitching.

"Damn idiot, coming up with some bull-" Gin was cut off by Erza's leg going to his own valuable place, he screamed like a girl and got on his knees, holding said place.

"I though I taught you to control hurting others to get a point across Gintoki-san" she said to the Paralyzed Gintoki.

"Can't... even..." With those lay two words, Gintoki blacks out from extreme pain, flopping on the ground.

Erza looked to see that also Katsura was knocked out too, she sighed in announced to them "Someone bring them to Gintoki-san's room."

A few minutes later, both samurai were resting in separate rooms.

"Okay, there upstairs recovering" Gray said, coming down the hallway stairs.

"Good, let those two rest, their need it" Erza suggested.

"Umm... Didn't you forget that your the one who busted Gin-san's Fairy Tail...?" Shinpachi mentioned.

"Oh, Shinpachi-kun?" Lucy said to him, the straight man of Gin's group looked at her "So who's was that Katsura guy anyway? It was clear he knew Gin-san somehow"

"Katsura is the leader of the Joi, a rebellion force back at are world, and him and Gin-San though in that war with the Aliens I told you about the other day" Shinpachi explained "But... He's not really the brightest leader..."

"We Shinsengum refer to him with other names" Sougo said to her "Like the rebel retard of Edo, or the &amp;$%ing piece of &amp;$% of Edo, or the d-"

"STOP!" Lucy told him "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Aww, but I want to" Natsu said

"Aye" Happy added

"No! You don't Natus!" Lucy said to them

'_People from Edo Japan are weird...'_

**Meanwhile in Gintoki's room**

Gintoki was still knocked out from Erza's brutal kick in the pants, making a somewhat gasping in pain face.

_'Damn that... Red head, the queen of demons is more like it..." _Gintoki spoke in his mind _'I can even get up properly without feeling it... Looks like I'm stuck here for the rest of the chapter...' _As he was thinking, he heard someone open the door, his eyes widen when he saw who it was "Don't worry" the voice sounded young and feminine "I'll take good care of your injury..." With that, Gintoki screamed out helplessly.

The other heard him downstairs.

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Someone's in his room!" Casey said.

"Come on!" Natsu told everyone and they all ran to Gintoki's room.

"Gin-San! Are you okay!?" Lucy asked him, opening his door fast.

Only he wasn't in any danger, his dignity was dead, but not his life, there was a young women that was on top of him, holding and nuzzling his chest, she has Light violent colored hair, red glasses, and was wearing a rather skimpy nurse outfit, and she was very much enjoying what she was doing to Gintoki.

"I'll nurse you back to health Gin-chan, nurse Sarutobi will treat that part of you everyday until it gets better and better~"

She won't be doing that, as Kagura forcefully pulled her away from Gintoki, slamming her on the floor, causing her to bounce, Shinpachi then whacked her hard on her back, slamming her back on the wooden ground hard, knocking her out instantly.

Everyone looked at them in complete confusion, what the hell was that all about?

"Uhh... Shinpachi-kun?" Lucy spoke up "who's that?"

"A... Stalker" he answered her.

A few minutes later, again, Sarutobi was the one tied up in the couch.

"I can't even escape you when I'm in another world..." Gintoki has made a complete recovery thanks to his will of not wanting Sarutobi trying anything else.

"So..." Wendy spoke up "now that that's done, what do we know so far?"

"Well, we know that someone is controlling the townsfolk, and there also scaring them into not fighting back" Gray explained

"And that a dark guild is behind it" Erza mentioned to him "But what are there intents?"

"Take over the town maybe?" Otea guested

"It's possible..."

"Uh, I think we have a theory of who mate be their guild master" Kondo mentioned.

"Uhh... My head hurts..." It was Jake's voice that rang out, everyone turned to him.

"Good, we can get information out of him" Hijikata said.

"Wha-what happened...? Who are you people...?" He then looked down "And why am I tied up like this?"

"Don't play dumb, we know you work for the Black mist guild!" Hijikata threatened.

"What? Black mist? Why would I work for the guild I was send to eliminate?" He asked, which shocked them all.

"He- he doesn't remember?" Kondo asked.

"Don't tell me he was under some type of spell...?" Hijikata mumbled.

"That's what happened?" Jake asked "No wonder I have such a headache..."

"Hey, listen." Hijikata looked at him "if you want us to help you, tell us everything you saw, what did the leader look like?"

"Umm... Well..." Jake tried to remember "I didn't see his face or anything, but I do remember his name!" He says it loudly and clearly.

"Ito Kamotora was his name."

When he said his name, The Shinsengumi officers jaws dropped.

"That's right my old comrades" unknown to are heroes, A person sitting down in a table was watching them from a crystal ball, he had light blonde hair and glasses, the only other feature that stood out was his new, red eye's, he was wearing a uniform similar to the Shisengumi member's, only it was torn and battle damaged, the room he was in was very dark and couldn't be seen well. "I wasn't expecting my minions to get defeated so easily" he was looking at the mage's and smiled evilly "But maybe it's time to have a little ace up my sleeve" he said to himself.

"I'll make my own Shinsengum out of you soon, Fairy tail..."

End of chapter 8

Wow! What a plot twist!

So anyways, I may upload some side stories explaining the characters relationships more, you know, Why Kagura sees Erza as a sister figure, and Shinpachi and Lucy get along really well, and I though it be fun aswell.

Let me know what you guys think, your feedback matters!

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Later! :D


	9. Magic of Fairies, Brains of Gorillas

Replys to the reviews!

Guest: like I said, I may throw in new characters, I just don't say when...

Wolf silver wind: just trying to make it resemble both anime, and yep! Katsura really has mental damage, and Gintoki better not blink XD

Bere Lei: same answer as the guest :) And I know, sorry for my absence ('._.)

But anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A couple of hours later in the day, everyone was in the main lobby, planning there next strategy.

"So, what's are next move?" Gintoki asked.

"We haven't even made are first move..." Shinpachi added.

"I say we beat the living crap out of those guys to get some info out of them!" Natsu said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Don't bother" Kondo said, walking out of another room "They said they can't remember anything else besides the guild master's name" He turned to Hijikata "Do you really think it's Ito-San?"

"It's a possibility, but I though..." He choose not to finish his sentence.

"Kondo-San, may I ask who this Ito person is?" Erza asked

"Ito was once part of the Shinsengumi, but he started a rebellion and turned Toshi into a hopeless otaku" Kondo explained.

"But... Him and his followers got killed" Sougo mentioned, a dark look in his eyes.

"Oh... I see" Erza looked down on the floor.

"Oi, may I asked something?" Natsu said

"Go right ahead, Natsu-kun" Kondo replied

"What's an otaku?"

The room went into dead silence, and then all Of the Edo Japan citizens turned to the Glasses samurai, Shinpachi, staring at him, he freaked out and looked at everyone who's turned to him with a bewild look.

"Wait? Why are you all looking at me for!?" He shouted.

"Aren't you the virgin boy who stays in his room listening to Tsu-Chan and reading ecchi manga all day?" Gintoki asked, this made the girls in the room blush in embarrassment.

"Don't announce it to the entire hotel!" The otaku samurai said in embarrassment.

"So an otaku just sits around listening to J-pop all day?" Natsu started chuckling "What a loser!"

"Since when did this turn into a discussion about how I'm an obsessive fan boy!?"

"It's horrible really, he's probably going to die a virgin" Kagura spoke up "he'll end up dying in his sleep while cuddling his Tsu-chan love pillow"

The girls faces when completely red from the comment, steam was coming from the top of there heads.

"Don't just mention personal things like that!"

As he said that, he felt someone take his pants down, to reveil white boxers with a purple haired young girls face all over them, now the girls screamed out in total shock, some were covering there eyes, Shinpachi yelled out, covering his jewels.

"See" he heard Gintoki's voice behind him "he's a complete Tsu-chan addict"

"Ha! You call that dedication!?" Katsura said, coming from the hallway, he then removes his shirt, showing off a tattoo of Sakata Gintoki... Who was shirtless... And picking his nose...

"Why!?" said white haired samurai questioned.

"It's called yoai fan service, it attracts the fan girls to this story" Katsura said.

"Creepy service is more like it!"

"You call that fan service?" Sautobi asked, appearing out of no where "I'll show you fan service! I have a tattoo chibi version of Gin-chan sucking on-"

"Don't you f &amp;$ing dare!" All the Edo resonance (and Gintoki) protest.

"Aghh!" As they were bickering, the old scream of Casey's grandmother, Miki, could be heard outside the front entrance.

"Grandma!" Casey yelled running out, the rest of them followed after her.

"What's wrong Grandma?" She asked for, her grandma was on her knees, shaking and pointing in front of her, Casey looked to wear she was pointing, and her eyes widen.

As everyone walked out, they all made shocked expressions on there faces to see an angry mob of the villagers, they were armed with brooms, pitch forks, and shovels, some of them even had swords and hatchets at the ready, but what was more strange, is that their eyes were red with pure rage, and they looked blood thirsty along with it.

"Wh-what the hell?" Natsu said breathless.

"It looks like the entire town..." Gintoki added.

"Are... Are they under some kind of spell...?" Wendy asked.

"By the looks of it" Erza said, she turned to Otea "Otea-San, get Casey and her grandmother away from here and hide somewhere!" Otea nodded and grabbed both of their hands.

"But, what are you guy's gonna do?" Casey asked them as Otea lead them to safety.

"What Fairy tail does best!" Natsu put his fist up, making a aggressive face.

"Oi, Natsu" Gintoki said "How about you guys show me how strong you guys really are?" He required his famous wooded sword in his hand "We're gonna need all of it to take on this crowd"

"The more the marrier Gin-San!"

"Just don't go too crazy" Lucy got her gate keys out "Remember, these people are under mind control"

"You heard her boys" Kondo said "No casualties, these are innocent bystanders were dealing with!"

"Got it" both Hijikata and Sougo said.

"Good luck guys!" Casey said as they went back into the hotel.

With them out of the way, both parties came charging at them with all there might, people started to be thrown into the air, yells and sreams could also be heard.

Gintoki used his wooded katana to swing at anyone who tired to gain up on him, one guy tried to stab his shoulder with a kitchen knife, but Sakata parried his blade and counter it by hitting his neck, knocking him out on the floor, but then a couple of other villagers tired to attack him from behind, but Gintoki had faster reflexes, he swipekick them from behind, causing them to fall on there faces!

Kagura was carrying one of the man above her head, she tosses him into the others at great strength, making a straight line of unconscious civilians, one guy tried to grab Kagura from behind, but the Yato punches the pour soul in his stomach, sending him straight back, making anyone who was behind her get hit by the rag dolling man.

Shinpachi was struggling with one guy, who had him in a blocking position with his katana, but with a simple kick to his torso, he pushes the villager back, but then he hears someone charging him from behind, but then he was stopped by a kick from a pink haired maid, Virgo, Lucy called her out, Shinpachi could tell by the key she was holding in her hand.

"Virgo, you help out Shinpachi-kun!" she order her as she got out another key "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" And the axe welding cow/human appeared "Protect me from them Taurus, but don't be too harsh, there under some kind of spell" she ordered him and the spirit got to work, fighting any villager that gets close to her, Lucy used her whip to defend herself.

"Fire dragon..." Natsu said, filling his lungs with air "roar!" Then releases it in a fiery blaze, burning there skin up (but not enough to kill any of them) they fell onto the ground unconscious, he smirks and uses his magic to make his fist get covered with his fire and starts to brawl with other citizens.

Grey was using his ice magic to freeze some of the villagers in there place, not wanting to hit them and risk injuries, when some guys tried to attack him from behind, he makes an ice sword to block and parry the oncoming assasult.

Erza had her swords out, taking out guards in the most brutal and scariest way possible, sending them flying into walls and windows, smashing there faces into the ground, sending them flying into the air, the exact opposite of being gental.

The shinsengumi officer's were standing together, they used the handles on there sowrds to knock out anybody that came closes to them, while they use the blade to defend themselves from anyone who came to strike at them.

Hijikata hears someone about to strike at them, he was ready himself and attempts to knock him out.

Only thing was, the man that was attacking him was actually a young boy, he has a small knife in his hands and showed no emotion in his face, just a serious look and red demonic looking eye's, he stops his attack and his eyes widen, there's no way he could strike someone that young.

As Lucy was fighting with her spirits, she noticed something, she makes a shocked face when she saw that Taurus was about to strike a pregnant women, "Taurus stop!" She ordered and the bull/cow spirit stopped in his tracks, that's when someone got her off guard, three man grabbed her and then a magic circle appeared, and with that, the three men started to teleport her away, her celestial spirits saw this

"Mistress!" Virgo yelled.

"Lucy-chan!" Taurus said with her, they charged at the three men, but to late, they took the blonde Mage to who knows where.

Everyone was getting panicky, most of the other villagers that were still brain washed were women and children, and it wasn't as simple as fighting a man, every fairy tail member, Odd jobs employee and shinsengumi officer ended up all together.

"This is bad, there's way to many of them." Shinpachi said, shaking a bit.

"And most of them are too young or old to fight back without critically injuring them..." Erza said, sweating harshly.

"I'm starting to get sleepy..." Kagura said with a yawn "I'm gonna go back to bed..." She then laid on the ground in a sideways position.

"Don't fall asleep during a battle!" Gintoki companied to her.

"Damn, whoever this guy is, he's a real coward to drag children into this!" Natsu screamed.

As they spoke, all villagers came charging at them once more, they all got ready to defend with what ever strength they had left.

But just in the last second, some strange rockets came hitting the ground, making a circle around the duo, there were eight of them in total, the villagers stopped where they were, worried that they could be bombs, but instead, it shot a strange purple gas at them, and before they know it, all the villagers started to fall asleep on the ground, in a couple of seconds, everyone was knocked out, not including all the guild members and shinsengumi.

"Wh-what the hell?" Shinpachi said in disbelief.

"Every single villager just fell asleep..." Wendy said

"There must of been sleeping gas inside those rockets" Katsura said, hiding in an dark alleyway.

"Where the hell have you've been in the entire fight!?" Gintoki asked him.

"Bu-But where did they come from?" Kondo asked himself.

"Guys! Up there!" Natsu said pointing to the sky, they looked up and they all gasped.

It was a red, boat like, space ship flying up in the air, the missiles were fired from that ship.

As they looked up, someone teleported in the middle of them all, he was a man in his 20's, with brown, long, spiky hair with round sun glasses, wearing a long red trench coat, a light blue shirt underneath it, black pants and boots, he waves at everyone happily.

"What's up everyone!? It's about time I appeared in this cross over!" Both Gintoki and Katsura reconized who this person is.

"Sakamoto-San!?" They both identified him.

"That's right! I made my bad ass appearance just in the nick of time!" The space captain Sakamoto chanted "No need to thank me, just give me a king side bed and some wi-" then was pounded to the ground by the odd jobs crew

"Why didn't you shoot those things earlier!? you could of saved are asses sooner!" Gin yelled at him while stomping on him

"For a great captain you sure are stupid!" Kagura was also doing said stomping.

"You made us tire ourselves out just so you could look cool!" Shinpachi said following suit.

"Stop it you three!" Erza said, pushing them away "Weather he was showing off or not, he still saved us." she said, letting him get up on hisself, she then presence her hand to Sakamoto "Thank you for the assistance, I'm Erza, a Fairy tail wizard" she introduced herself to him "Ahhh! You been keeping busy Gin-San! I'm Sakamoro Tatsuma, it's nice to meet you!" He grabbed her hand and shoke it.

But then suddenly, was thrown onto the ground by the red headed Mage, she had a evil look in her eyes.

"You'll pay for being so childish..." she said holding a whip in her hands.

"Your no better then we are!" Shinpachi complained to her.

"Wait. Erza-San!" Wendy pointed to what she had in her hand "Isn't that Lucy's whip?"

Erza snapped out of her trance and looked at it closely, there was a heart shape charm at the end of it "oh my... It is hers..."

Natsu eyes widen "What?" He then notice both Virgo and Taurus were still here "Where did Lucy go!?"

"Some villagers grabbed the mistress and took her away using teleportation magic" Virgo answered.

"I tried to stop them but..." Turuas started crying "I couldn't save that marvelous body of her's!"

"Umm... I don't think you're on the same page as us..." Shinpachi said to him.

Hearing that, his eyes turned to fire "Those bastards!"

As he was about to snap, Sakamoto puts his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about her" he said to him "I brought some back up with me as well"

"Back up?" Gintoki said in confusion.

"Yep! Now... May someone please explain to me what's going on?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Let go of me!" Lucy was being dragged down to a grass field in the middle of some buildings in the middle of it was another man

"Not a chance sweetheart." He said walking over to her "remember me blondy?" He looked at him closely and her eyes went into a shocked look "Your that guy from the alleyway!" She said to him.

"That's right" he grabbed him by her shirt "I've been tracking you down ever since that little incidents, and now that I found you, let's continue where we left off, now that there's no other people around to stop us"

"Your dead wrong if you think all of you perverts are safe" a voice rang out to them.

"God dammit! What is it now!?" As he said that, One of the guys that were carrying Lucy were passed out on the ground, he sees a kunai poking into his back

"What the hell..." He said to himself

"Who was that?" One of them said, but then gets hit in the back of the head by something, or someone, he fell to the ground completely knocked out.

"Who the hell are you!?" He said and turns around, only to be staring up in shock.

On the roof tops were females holding kunais, nunchucks and throwing stars, there hair was rolled up, they were all wearing mask over there mouths and different types of kimono's

"We're the hundred blooms of Yoshiwara" someone said from behind, he turnedvto see a young blonde women standing right before him, she has a scar on the right side of her forehead and cheek, purple eyes, wearing a dark grey kimono with orange leafs on it, black fishnet stockings and black boots. "And we don't take kindly to people who adduct defenseless women to have their way with them"

The two of them growled "Don't just think you can talk bullshit to us! Get her!" The man said and they charge at the women, the first one tried to tackle the women but she was quicker then he expected her to be, the women jumped up in the air and tossed a kunai at him, stabbing his back, the man yelled in pain and fell to floor knocked out, the women landed on her feet, the last one fired a magic blast at her head, but with a simple tilt of it, she dodged it, and started to run at a fast pace to him, he fired seveal more blast at her but she was too fast, before he knew it, the women roundhouse kicked him, sending him down to the floor, making him pass out with a broken jaw and a bloody nose.

The rest of the girl's hoped down and the blonde-women walked over to Lucy, she presents her hand to the other blonde girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you" Lucy toke her hand and got back on her feet.

"I'm Tsukuyo, I'm a friend of Gintoki-San, I saw you fighting with him so I figured your probably an ally of his"

"Yeah, I am, My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you" Lucy confirmed her theory.

"The pleasure is all mine, but let's get to know each other later, right now we need to head back to everyone else"

"Right!"

And with that, both blonde girl's made there way back to the others, with the other women following behind them.

"Are the others okay?" Lucy asked and Tsukuyo nodded at her.

"Don't worry, their be fine, Gintoki is strong, he won't let anyone get hurt if there under his protection" she said to Lucy.

They then ran their way back to the group.

**Meanwhile, back with Otea, Casey and Miki...**

Oteawas battling some still brainwash citizen's, some of them broke into the hotel and had them to the end of the hallway, not even her new ice magic and brute force could deal with these many people.

"What are we gonna do Otea-San!?" Casey asked her in a panick, holding her grand mother close.

_"This isn't good..." _Otea though _"I can't let them get to Casey-Chan or her grandmother."_ As she though, more men came charging at her for an attack with swords and axes, she closed her eyes and gets ready to defend herself from them all.

But as the man came to strike at her, the sound of a window breaking and then hitting something made of metal could be heard, she opened her eyes to see that a short women, she had black long hair, brown eyes with an eye patch on her left eye, wearing a white long over coat with a dark blue shirt and shorts, black socks and wooden sandals on her feet, she was using a katana sword to defend them all.

"Get away from her you disgusting pigs!" She said and threw them back, Otea's face brighten, she knew who this girl is.

"K-Kyubei-chan!" She said happily.

"Sorry for the delay Otea-Chan" she ran towards them and started taking them off one by one, Casey and Miki watch in amazement.

"Whow, she's incredible..." Casey said

Otea giggled "that's just Edo Japan for you."

As she finished her sentence, Kyubei has defeated all the villagers down the hall, she puts her sword back into her holster.

"Thanks Kyu-chan, you saved me again!"

This made Kyubei blush a bit "oh, it's... It's no problem at all Otea-Chan..."

"Thank you for protecting me and my grandma" Casey said to her with a bow.

"It's okay, no need to thank me"

"Kyu-Chan, how did you even get here?" Otea asked her.

"I came here with Sakamoto-San, he noticed Gin-San and the others were missing for a couple of weeks so we went to go look for you all" Kyubei explained

"Oh, that reminds me, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, there all safe, we should head back out side to see if there all okay"

"Alright, come on!" Casey said and ran outside, Kyubei and Otea following close behind.

**Meanwhile, back with everyone else...**

"Everyone!" Otea called out running out of the hotel

"Sis, your alright!" Shinpachi cheered then noticed Kyubei "Kyubei-San?"

"Yep, she came in and saved us" Otea explained.

"Guys!" Lucy's voice rang out.

"Lucy!" Natsu said in a joyful tone "Your alright!" he then noticed Tsukuyo "Umm... Who's that lady?"

Gintoki made a shocked face "What? Why are you...?" She tosses a kunai at Gintoki's forehead, the wound then started to squirted out blood like a fountain, the Fairy tail mages eyes widen at the gesture.

"It's that anyway to talk to someone who's come to save your ass?" Tuskuyo said annoyed.

"I... Didn't think you knew where I was..." Gintoki said blankly.

"Oh yeah, did I mention I put a small tracking device in your hair while you were sleeping?" Sakamoto asked him.

"What...?" Gin asked.

"Yup!" He went to Gintoki and toke a small chip out of his light blue hair "I put it in his hair while he was asleep, I always keep an eye on my buddies"

"Stalking your buddies is more like it!" He said to him.

"So wait, Kyubei, was it? Were you the one who saved Otea-San?" Erza asked the young women fighter.

Kyubei nodded "Otea-Chan is a good friend of mine, I couldn't just leave her to defend herself all alone"

"Well, you got some guts there!" Gray said going to her "Thanks for helping us out!" He patted her back one, two, three times, a terrible mistake.

Kyubei yelled and punched Gray so hard, that he went slamming into a bulinding wall on the other side of the street, Gray was knocked out insteady, Natsu laughed his ass off at what just happened.

"Did I mentioned she doesn't like getting touched by men...?" Otea said to them

"So wait, Sakamoto-San, you came all this way to rescue us?" Katsura asked him.

"Yup! I can take everyone home with me!" He answered him

"So... I guess this goodbye then?" Lucy asked them with an upset look.

"It would appeared so..." Gintoki said and turned to Natsu "looks like you guys were stronger then I imagined"

Natsu smiled at him "Same to you guys!" Both of them came close to each other "It was good while it lasted Gintoki, and remember" he pointed to the guild mark on Gintoki's arm, it was the same color of his hair "Even if your a billion miles away from us, your still are guild mate and friend"

This made Gintoki smile "Same here Natsu... Same here..."

"Okay then! I'll just call the ship over to land!" Sakamoto said getting out a remote, he then presses a button on it.

But instead of it going down to land, the whole ship ended out exploding in flames, it stated to crash down to the woods at the edge of the city.

All the people from Edo just stood there, frozen, pretending that didn't really happened.

"Oops... I must of hit the self destruct button by accident, I really need to start marking these..." he complained while looking at the control.

All of them looked at Sakamoto with a crazy yet angry face, they all walk towards him very, very slowly "Now wait, I can fix it, It mate take a while though..." They keep getting closer and closer "Umm. Gintoki-San, Aren't you happy to see me? We were war buddies remember?" They now had him surrounded "uh guys? Guys?" And then...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of chapter 9

Sakamoto you friggin moron... (-_-#)

Anyways! Here you guys are! I massive long chapter just for all of you!

Hope you guys enjoyed! And I'll see you in the next one!

Later! :D


	10. Hotel service isn't the most trusted job

Replies to the reviews

SmileRen: sorry about my pour grammar, most of the spelling mistakes should be fixed now. :)

Wolves S winds: thanks, (^ ^') I knew that couldn't of been how you spelled it

Lewis: Thank you so much for the feedback! :D I'm planing on making this like 20 or 30 chapters long, I do wanna make other stories after all, and that's actually not a bad idea, I'll keep that in mind, thanks for the suggestion! :)

So anyway, let's get on with the next chapter!

Hope you all enjoy! :D

As dusk was beginning to creep up on the town, The Fairy tail mages, The odd jobs group, The Shinsengumi and the other Edo citizens were in the forest outside of the city, where Sakamotos battle ship has crashed, and now it is was practically wreaked, burned scraped metal was littered everywhere, the grass, leaves and trees were turned crisped black thanks to the fires, and to rear of the spaceship was still smoking.

Gintoki's eyelid was twitching in disbelief "what kind of dumbass puts a self destruct button on a romote control!?"

"I don't want someone to hijack it" Sakamoto said, who was chained up all around his body, and a red head women sitting on top of him "Oh, by the way, this lady is Mutsu-chan, she's my lovely first mate"

"Shut it, idiot!" Mutsu warned him by putting a futuristic pistol to his forehead "I knew you were bound to do something stupid so I teleported out of there just in the nick of time, sometimes you do the most dumbest of things."

"Wow! Just calm down, I can fix this!" He claimed.

"How!?" Shinpachi asked in frustration "Parts are all over the damn place!"

"I'll just order new parts, I have a intergalactic cell phone in my pocket" This made them freeze in there place.

"Wait... an intergalactic cellphone!?" Gintoki saids, grabbing him by his hair "You had that all along!?"

"Yeah, I always have it on me, now if you'll please unchain me so I can get it out and start making calls?" Sakamoto asked nicely.

Gintoki was spectacle but if it's a better deal then staying here forever, he nodded at Erza and she made the chains around his body disappear, he got up and pulled out his Pphone (The Gintama version of an IPhone) Hit some buttons and put his phone on the side of his face, making a call.

"Hello... Yes, listen, I accidentally blew up my spaceship... Yeah, I hit it by accident... Um, yep, I'm covered for self destruct Insurance... I'm on a planet called Earthland... Earthland... Okay... Five seconds...? Alright... Thank you... Bye!" and with that, he disconnected the call.

**Five seconds later... **(Gintoki: hey, do we really have to have a cut away for such a short amount of time?)

And like magic (no pon intended) a container unit spawned right infront of them, Sakamoto smirked "There we go!" He dialed some more numbers "Now I'll just call in some friends of mine to take you guys back to Edo" he said as he hit the last key and the sound of ringing could be heard from it.

Only then, the phone blew up right infront of him, everyone's jaw dropped and Sakamoto had black ashes all over his face.

"Oh... I must of dialed the number to self destruct it..." He then get hit by Mutus with the grip of her pistol.

"Well that just great, now we're stuck here... Again!" Gintoki yelled out.

"It's okay" Sakamoto mumbled, getting up slowly "Once I get the ship up and running, will be out of here in no time."

"And how long will that take?" Shinpachi asked

"Three mouths"

The three Odd job workers slammed the pour space pilot into the ground like a nail to a piece of wood.

"Well this is just great, now we're still trapped here!" Gintoki complained.

"Just claim down Gin-San" Lucy said, putting a hand on his shoulder "look on the bright side, you guys don't have to learn some complicated spell in order to get back"

"She has a point Gintoki-San" Erza added "besides, even if you couldn't get back, we still treat you like comrades"

"Yeah!" Natsu added "you and your friends can stay with us as long as you need to" The dragon slayer smirked "and will bring down that Ito, or, what ever the hell is name is"

The odd jobs smiled at there guild members remarks.

"You guys..." Shinpachi said.

"Umm... Hey guys" the familiar voice of Katsura ranged out, everyone turned to him and there eyes became widen as dinner plates.

Katsura was dressed up in a pink wig, a pink formal dress with high heels, and he looked beat up and burned on some parts on his body, he looked like a drag queen who just got caught in a explosion.

"Ka-Katsura-San!?" Shinpachi yelled.

"Oh, so he finally gave up on his terrorist group and turned into a prostitute, pathetic, even for him" Sougo said in the reaction.

"Hey, do we call you Zura-chan now?" Kagura asked him

"It's not Zura-chan is Katsura-chan" Katsura cleared up.

"Oi! Everyone!" Kondo shouted out to them in the woods, walking out of some bushes, he had to use the bathroom so he went over to a tree and... Lets not go in depth on what else happened. "You won't believe the crazy animals I've seen, there were-"

He then stopped, mouth opened, looking at Katsura like he does with Otea, unknown it was really the rebellion leader.

"Who is this angel!?" He said with a blushed face

"Uh, Kondo-sa-" Hijikata was about to speck but got his mouth covered by both Otea and Gintoki

"Who. Umm..." Katsura said nervously, he made a face and looked away like senpai has finally noticed him for the first time. "Well... I just came back from a very mean plaec, I'm like a sad little puppy trying to find a home"

Just as he finished that sentence, Kondo grabs him and poses them both like there doing the tango in some cheesy romance movie, Kondo held him by his back while Katsura was leaning way back until he was looking upside down. "Then, allow me to take me home my fair lady"

He said, closing into his face in for a kiss...

Until the wig that Katsura was wearing came falling off dued to the gravity, both of them made a blank stare at each other.

"Uh... What am I watching?" Lucy asked in complete confusing.

"This is like something out of the novels Erza reads all the time." Natsu replied to her.

"Don't say that!" The blonde Mage yelled at Natsu, then turned to said red head "Erza, do you-"

But unfortunately, The S class wizard had red coming from her cheeks, she approached the two "Kondo-San, Katsura-San, you never told us you two were in this kind of relationship" Erza said sweetly.

"What!?" Both of them blurred out.

"Oh yes!" Otea confirmed. "Do to there positions in life, there not allowed to be together." She acts out a fake sob "Such a tragedy"

This made Erza gasped "That's horrible..."

"It is" Gintoki butting into the conflict "You see, they had to come to another planet and Katsura had to be in disguise, it's very hard for them to bond in such a harsh state" he explained, being his normal, troll self.

"I see, now I understand" Erza put hands on both Kondo and Katsura shoulders "Don't be ashamed of what others say, I gladly support your relationship"

"Relationship!?" Both yelled out dumbfounded.

"In fact, they were just about to go to the umm..." Otea though for a second then continued "The towns prison!"

"Yeah, they have that sort of relationship" Gintoki added

"You two are just trying to get rid of them!" Shinpachi pointed out then turns to the other two police officers "Hijikata-San! Sougo-San! Are you going to stop them!?"

Those two on the other hand were looking away with there backs facing them, whistling the second opening of Gintama season three.

"Then allow me to escort you two there" Erza was dragging them off

"No! Otea-Chan!" Kondo screamed, tearing up

"Wait Gintoki! Don't let me get my virginty wasted on this gorilla! Even after I found out where the Black mist guild is!"

This got everyone's attention quickly

"You know where it is!?" Gintoki yelled at him

"Of course I do, that's where Elizabeth is being held." Katsura said.

"Uhh... Eilzabeth?" Gray said completely lost.

"They have Elizabeth!?" Shinpachi asked with disbelief "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Well... Wait, why didn't I?" Katsura asked himself.

"Your completely useless!" Gintoki taunted.

"Katsura-San!" Erza said to him, putting him on his feet "I know you were looking foward to be alone with your lover, but you must tell us where it is and what you saw!"

"We're not!" Kondo shout out to her.

"Well, me and Elizabeth were walking around in, then we were giving some dumplings by some weird man in a cloak, both of us were hungry so we ate them." He explain to everyone.

"Don't just eat food giving from random strangers, idiot!" Shinpachi shouted out.

"Then this strange purple glowing circle with a weird design appeared below us"

"Magic..." Wendy whispered to herself.

"And the next thing we know, we were in a dark room where more of these strange cloaked figures were around us, we both tried to escape but Elizabeth didn't get away."

"How did you escape from them anyway?" Gray asked

"We tried to jump out of a window, but Elizabeth was way too big" that statement caught the Fairy tail wizards attention

"Too big?" Natsu questioned "how big is she? She must be huge."

"Is her butt bigger then Lucy's?" Happy asked

"Just what do you mean by that!?" Said blonde Mage blushed at what Happy mentioned.

"Elizabeth's a boy..." Katsura claimed "here's a photo of him." He hands a picture to Lucy and all the Fairy Tail mages looked at it with her

What they saw Katsura and weird while big looking chicken thing that was wearing a blanket like a fail attempt at being a ghost running along beside him, in the background there were Shinsengumi officers chasing them, but Katsura was giving a peace sign to the camera while Eilzabath had a wooden sign in his wing like hands saying "Join the revolution today!" Written in Japanese charathers.

Each wizard had there dumbfounded faces on looking at the picture.

"Well..." Wendy was the first to speak "At least he'll be easy to spot..."

_"Okay, scratch what i said the other day, people from Edo are __**very**_ _weird" _Lucy thought.

"He looks" Natsu's mouth started drooling "tasty!"

"He's not food!" Katsura yelled at him.

"But he's a chicken!"

"No he isn't!"

"Can we move on with the plot already!?" Gintoki broke them up.

Both look at the white haired samurai in fear "...sorry..."

Erza sighed "Anyways, let's head back to the village."

"Alright!" Sakamoto cheered "I need to get some food in me-" he stop as everyone gave him a death glare "or... I'll just stay here and start rebuilding..."

**Later, back at the village**

Tsukuyo and her recruits were checking on all of the villagers, which most have started to wake back up, they were checking for injuries and helping them find loved ones that most likely separated.

"So, you don't recall what you were doing?" The Yoshiwara leader was currently taking to one of the women villagers.

"Not at all" the female answered "The last thing I remember was seeing this huge red light flashed outside... And then I woke up in the middle of the street."

"I see..."

"Mistress" one of her members came over to her "Everyone seems to be alive and not critically injured"

"That's good" Tsukuyo sighed "any new information?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn it." She put her pipe in between her lips _"A red flash? But if it was something like that, shouldn't Gintoki and the others been under the spell too...?"_

"We're back!" Natsu said, with everyone else close behind.

"Did you find out anything?" Erza asked her.

"Not much" Tuskuyo started to explain "the only thing we know there was this flash of light that went across the entire town."

"A flash of light?" Hijikata said in disbelief "That's impossible, we didn't see anything like that."

"And if it was, we be under the progestin of him too" Gray added.

"What is going on in this place?" Kondo questioned himself.

"A flash that we didn't see..." Erza though for a second "but the only way that would work is if..." Then her eyes went big, figuring it out.

"Guys!" The familiar voice of Casey rang out "what's going on? Can that space ship or... Whatever it's called be repaired?"

"Yes, it can, but I'll take a while." Erza said alms over to her "but first Casey, I like to ask you something?"

"Yes Erza? What's up?" She replies in a nervous tone.

"There was a flash of red light that caused the entire town to fall under the brainwash spell, but the twist is, we didn't see it." The red head explained.

"W-what are you claiming?" Casey asked a little frightened.

"Erza." Lucy spoke up "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes" she turned to Casey "You used some type of magic, didn't you?"

Casey made a shocked expression, but then looked down "Dammit... I knew I couldn't hide it for long..." She then turned back up to them "Yes, like you guys, I'm a wizard as well."

Everyone looked at her in surprised.

"I knew I smelled magic in there!" Natsu added.

"Yes... You see, I scenes the spell being cast on the town, so I though quick and put an enchantment around the hotel that not only blocks out the magic, but camouflages the inside of it, so you wouldn't suspect anything..."

She explained.

"So, your working with them!" Natsu got his fire magic ready "and that means your the one who had Lucy kidnapped!" He growled.

"No, Please, Wait!" She bagged him.

Natsu was about to roast her, but then Gintoki pulled his wooded sword infront of him "Gin-San?"

"Sheesh, don't just jump to conclusions, pyro wizard." He said to him.

"P-pyro wizard!?"

"Casey, why did you put everyone in danger?" He asked her "Was it to protect _him_?"

She stood still for a second but then replied with a slow nod "They said they would kill him if I didn't do it..."

They all gasps.

"They threatened to kill who!?" Shinpachi asked her.

"Fiji... My little brother..."

This made Natsu even more pissed off "Those jerks! I say we go out and destroy there guild!"

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy said in a confronting voice "It's not like she wanted to do it."

Casey started to tear up "I'm sorry everyone..."

She sobbed and wiped some tears away.

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You were just protecting what was yours" it was Gintoki speaking, she looked up and saw the samurai looking down at her "It's not like he told you to kill us in are sleep or anything, but it looks like your willing to do anything to protect him."

"Gintoki-San..."

"If you wanna do some good for a change, try to put that enchantments magic of yours to good use and defend this town from more attacks." He said to her, then smirked "And let us defeat the bad guys while your at it."

With that, she struggled to get it, but finally, a smile appeared on her face "Right!"

Everyone looked at her with a positive expression.

"Okay! I say we stop beating around the bush and go after this Ito guy!" Natsu said to everyone

"Agreed!" Grey joined in "Will teach that bastard not to use family like that!"

"It won't be easy though" Kondo said "knowing him, he's probably already prepared for a war."

"So are we." Erza chained "I say we all get some rest and tomorrow, We go out and take him down once and for all."

"Right!" The fairy tail members shouted out

As they were doing so, the Shinsengumi officers were watching.

"They seem like a very cheerful bunch" Kondo claimed.

"But do you really think they can stop Ito-San?" Hijikata asked.

"It's a long shot, but with the boss apart of them now, the odds of us winning are increased" Sougo answered.

Kondo smirked and crossed his arms, looking up at the sunset.

_"I'll be cheering for you as we go to the battle field, Fairy tail"_

**Meanwhile...**

Ito was in his frown room, watching everything through the crystal ball

"Hmm, those fools are more stronger then I expected" he got up "But no matter"

"Ito-Sama!" One of his guild members came to him, getting on one knee "Are plan has failed to eliminate odd jobs and the Shinsengumi." He explained "What shell we do with the boy sir?"

"Casey kept her end of the deal, keep her alive." Ito ordered "I have something else in store for them." Just as he said that, two Wizards came in, right behind the other guild member "Now that we know there coming after us directly, we can prepare, and these two are my secret weapon" he smiled "Are you both ready to capture some fairys?"

"Sting and Rough."

Both The lighting dragon slayer and the shadow dragon slayer chuckled evilly with glowing red eyes...

End of chapter 10.

Things are getting very intense now!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I'll see you in the next one!

Later! :D


	11. When fairies and samurai become one

Hey guys Fastback here!

I'm terribly sorry for my laziness these past mouths, I've been busy with school, graduation coming next year, life stuff, the works.

So. To make it up to you all, I have a nice chapter for you all!

Not gonna reply to any ones reviews in this chapter, let's jump straight into it!

I hope you all enjoy! :D

"Hey cutie! Come over here!" One of the Black most guild members said to a hypnotized maid.

In the dark guild known as Black mist, the member had all the sexiest women dress in very reviling maid outfit like something out of ecchi animes, each of them have to call them "master" and I had to do whatever they said, keep them company, feed them there food, do... Odd things with them behind closed doors, you name it.

As for the man and children however, they were forced to be slave liber, cleaning up all there dinner plates and beer mags, or just to be there punching bags to get a few chuckles out of themselves.

Some of the more stronger civilians were serving as guards, equipped with armor, different types of weapons and shields, obviously taking from the town.

"It would appear the guild members are enjoying your gift Ito-Sama" his assistant said to him.

"The pervertic maids weren't my idea though" Ito said "One of _his _allies demanded that I drag all the beautiful women in the village and make them dress like that."

"And who would make you do such a weird yet attractive move like that?"

"I forgot his name" Ito answered "but I think he goes by-" he was cut off by the sound of something getting blowed up from down stairs, it was coming from the main guild hall.

"What the hell was that!?" The assistant asked him

Ito looks at his crystal ball and made a evil smirk as he looked into it "Well well well, it seems are new recruits have just arrived"

"Hello, assholes!" Natsu has his trademark smile on his face "We're Fairy tail! The ones that are kicking your guys butts right now!" Team Natsu, odd jobs, the shinsengumi, and Katsura were right behind him, ready to wage war.

"Oh crap, it's- it's them!" A guild member said

"Kill them all!" They all stopped what they were doing to attack our heroes.

And so, the fight begins.

"Fire dragon fist" Natsu punched his way through some guild members, sending them back a few good 100 feet away.

Sakata, Shinpachi and Kagura were holding there all against them, Sakata was fending off some guards that are fighting with swords, along with Shinpachi, Kagura on the other hand was using her alien straight to fend them off, one by one.

"It this the best black mist can do!?" Sakata taunted but was hit by a slash by one sword, which he doged in the last second and counter with a swipe kick, making the attacker fall flat on the wooden floor.

Shinpachi attacked a couple of members while also dodging and parrying there's along with it "Don't let you ego get the best of you Gin-San" as he said that, one charge at him, pointing his sword at him at an attempt to stab him, his eyes widen, knowing he won't be able to counter it in time.

But then the guy was air kicked in the face, spinning the pour member in the air, Shinpachi looked at his savior.

"You okay, four eyes?" The celestial spirit Loki asked him, adjusting his suit coat.

"Yeah, I'm fine, th- wait? Four eyes?" He said angrily.

"Loki, make sure to protect them if these guys start using magic!" Lucy ordered, holding on to his key.

"Sure thing princess" he said and joined the odd jobs group in the fight

"Show them what happens when the try to go up against the Shinsengumi!" Kondo said, defeating guys one by one, Along with Sougo and Hijikata.

"It's like a freaking army in here" as he said that, all three of the Shinsengumi officers weapons disappeared, there eyes widen and look to see some members have started to use magic.

"Damn, Some kind of disappearing spell!" Hijikata Said

"There defenseless now! Get them!" The dark Mages started to attack with all types of magic, The three officers got ready to defend themselves.

Only all there attacks were blocked by swords that were hanging in the air, Erza's require magic.

"Take any of those swords and keep fighting!" She said as she was taking down Dark wizards by the dozen.

"Right!" Kondo saids and grabbed a katana like blade, along with Hijikata and Sougo, and got back to fighting, they soon realized that's there not just normal katana.

"You not gonna takes us down again!" Hijikata swung his sword, but to his surprise, fire appeared to where the blade has been.

"What the-?" He said in disbelief

"Toshi!" Kondo screamed as a huge wind dust pushed him and other members into a wall.

"There's something wrong with my Katana!" Kondo said, swinging it wildly.

"Then don't throw it around like that!" He screamed and got away from the wall

"Hey, Hijikata-San" Sougo hit him behind the back, which send electricity all through out his body, frying him along with it.

"It appears these katanas have magic in them"

"Stop using me as a test subject and just get back to fighting!"

"Ice bringer..." Grey said, charging up his magic "pillars!" He makes huge chucks of ice teared through the floor, causing many other members to go flying up into the air.

But that wasn't the worst part, Otea was also in the air, and she looked very pissed.

"Ice bringer..." She made a huge gorilla like fist made of ice "Raging gorilla!" Then slammed into all of the mages that are airborn, making them crash into the pillars and floor.

"That's not a spell I taught her..." Grey said, scared a little bit.

Katsura, unlike the others that were fighting, was running from them.

"No one told me we were fighting Super sayians in this please! I don't wanna get Kami Hami Ha by any of them!" He screamed

"What the hell is a super sayian!?" One member who was chasing after him asked.

"Blue haired loli, Trans samurai!" He said, referring to Wendy and Kuybei as he's running towards them, they turned to see him being pursued by other members.

"Help me before one of them uses a spirit bomb!" He said getting even closer.

"Wind dragon..." Wendy said "Torandos!" She makes a couple of mini tornados appear and brought them (including Katsura) into the air, then Kyubei jumped up into the air, and using the twisters, started to move in the air and striking every foe in it one by one, but with that realizing, she hits Katsura and makes him fly out of the wind, landing on some pour dark member.

And before they know it, all the guild members were defeated.

"Is everyone okay?" Kondo asked to his allies.

"It would appear so." Erza said and everyone grouped back into formation.

"Looks like we got them all." Natsu said "Now where's that town controlling bastard, Ito?"

"Welcome to my new recruits!" Ito's voice rang inside the room.

"So it is Ito-San!" Hijikata said

"And welcome my old Shinsengumi comrades!" He added "I'm happy you all could showed up, I was going to have my other members come to take you all, but this just made it a whole lot easier!" He explain

"How are you even still alive!?" Hijikata asked him in frustration.

"I was brought back by a good pal of mine, you may remember him Sakata Gintoki." This caught the white haired fighters attention.

"He gave me my own guild, the ability to use magic, he even managed to bring you shinsengum here." His shocked the odd jobs crew and the Shinsengumi.

"Your old war buddy, Takasugi"

"Wh-what!?"

Katsuras eyes widen "Takasugi brought them here?"

"The Shinsengumi is more personal for me" Ito explained "since you three got in my way last time, I'm gonna make sure your dead for good this time"

"Just what the hell are you up to...?" Hijikata asked.

"I want a Shinsengumi of my own."

As he finished that, six enchantment barriers appeared around different members, Lucy, Otea and Shinpachi in one, Kagura and Erza in the second, Wendy and Kuybei in the third, Natsu and Gintoki in the fourth, Grey and Katsura in the fifth, and the three cops, Kondo, Sougo and Hijikata in the last one, everyone jumped when they saw them.

"And in order to add you guys into my squad, I have to make sure your all weak, first." He laughed sinisterly "Welcome to black mist! The Shinsengumi of Flore!"

And with that, all the pullers teleported them away.

End of chapter 11

Oh boy, things are starting to heat up! Major fights are about to begin!

So anyways, sorry for my lack of making chapters, I'll start writing the next chapter ASAP!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!

Later! :D


	12. Siblings kill eachother regularly

Hey guys! Fast here again! Thank you guys for sticking around even though I procrastinate a lot (^ ^')

But, here it is! A new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Please leave your feedback if you can, it helps! :)

serensskydragonslayer - Yes, Ito is a guy :)

Wolves Silver Wind - Sakamoto just messes up everything, and I though add some yoai for the ladies ;)

"Erza-chan, Are you alright!? Erza-chan!" Kagura screamed to the unconscious require Mage started to open her eyes and sat up, looking at the red headed alien girl.

"Kagura-chan?" Erza groaned, and rubbed her head "where are we?"

"I have no idea.." Kagura answered, the two of them are currently in a large mining staff, this must be where all the brain washed slaves to find rare minerals for them.

Erza got up and dust her skirt off "Where ever we are, we have to get back up and find the others."

"I'm afraid there's no helping them" a male voice rang from the tunnel as footsteps could be heard, they turn to where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" Erza asked

"Now now, there's no need to be all jumpy" the male said, coming out of the darkness, he has orange hair, just like kagura's, only it was tied back, with the same eye color of hers aswell, he was wearing a black Japanese style shirt, similar to the design of kagura's dress, cream colored pants and wooden sandals, he had a friendly smirk on his face, Kagura's made a shock face when she realized who it was.

"Long time no see, Little sister" the man greeted him, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"What are... You doing here?" She asked, getting a furious look.

"You know this guys, Kagura-chan?" Erza said, looking at her, and back at the strange man

"My idiot brother" she made a fist and pushed her teeth hard on each other "Kamui..."

Kamui's face turned more psychotic "Kagura, it's not nice to call your older brother an idiot."

"Judging by how you both are taking, I say you two don't get along very well" Erza guested, making a aggressive look at Kamui.

"And you must by the legendary Erza Scarlet" Kamui said to the red head wizard "hopefully your stronger then that childish guild Sabertooth"

"What...?" Erza gasped

"Yeah, those guys weren't much of a challange, they went down like flies" he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand "I'm hoping Fairy tail can provide me with a better fight"

"Bastard!" She equipped into her Morning star armor, her twin blades in hand "threatening are guild is one thing, but attacking another's out of the blue is even more dishonorable!"

"Erza-chan! Wait! Kamui doesn't use magic!" Kagura warned.

"Photon slicer-" as she was about to attack, Kamui appears out of no where and smashed his fist into her stomach, she had the breath in her lungs forced her breath out of her and the impact send her flying into a wall of stones.

"Too late" he said, smiling evilly "so much of a challenge you were Tantila"

Then Kagura attempts to air kick him to the side of his face, but he blocked it and grabbed her leg, slamming her onto the ground "and now I just have you to deal with little sis" he said, ready to pull a finisher blow on Kagura.

But then was hit by a air kick to the side of his face by the red headed Mage in her black wing armor, sending the older Yato into a cavern wall.

"Don't underestimate me!" She said and got back on her feet, charging her attack.

"Moon flash!" She chanted and sworn her sword, creating a light blue flash right towards him, Kamui jumps back up and charges at Erza, but it was too late, the flash made a direct hit him, sending him flying and tumbling on the hard rock floor.

"Erza-Chan!" Kagura got up and ran too her "I though he killed you with that one"

Erza requires back into her default armor "It'll take more then one punch to take me down"

"It's a good thing he wasn't trained by One punch man or any thing"

"Who?"

"Very impressive" Kamui said, coming up on his legs, blood pouring down from his forehead, Kagura and Erza turned to him.

"It's not over yet" Erza saids, ready for anything.

"Watch your back Erza-chan" Kagura informed her.

"I never had a girl hit me so hard before" he said while clipping slowly at them "this mate be good fun after all"

"Let's hurry this up and get back to the others" both girls went charging at him, Erza made a battle axe while Kagura got ready to swing a punch at him, but when they tried to attack him, Kamui blocked both Kagura's fist and Erza's axe blade with his hands, which had blood coming out from the palm that had the axe in.

"Childish like always little sis" he smiled sickly and tosses Kagura to the side into an old mine cart, leaving Erza to deal with him. "I'm more interested in you, Er-Za-Chan" he said and slammed on Erza's chest piece, causing the metal in it to break apart and stun the require Mage

"I always wanted to crush a fairy" and then roundhoused her into the face, causing her to twirl around in the air and slam face first into the hard earth.

"Now it's time to end the queen once and for all" he said, but just then, a mine cart came hurdling tired him, which he stopped with one jab to the side.

"Get away from her!" Kagura warned, running towards him again.

"Charging again, silly sister, haven't you learn anything" he said and got ready to block another attack, but to his surprise, Kagura slide downwards above him, and swing kick him, causing him to fall onto his back.

"And what were you trying to accomplish with that move?" He asked.

"This!" She got back onto her feet and slammed her foot down hard onto her brothers stomach, creating a crater in the ground, Kagura smiled, thinking it was over.

"Your getting soft little sis" Kamui said and grabbed onto her leg, his hands were shaking from her brutal attack "but it figures since you been hanging out with weak fairies" he tossed Kagura into the the cavern roof, making blood gush out of her mouth and rocks to come down and fall onto the ground, some landing on the pour Yato girl.

"Remember this when you get to hell sis" he said, walking to the rock pile she was under, he broke though all the stone and find her, completely injured with blood coming out of her nose, mouth and fore head "if you get in the way of finding a worthy opponent, I'll be sure to crush you like did to the queen" he got his final bow for her.

Only to have said hand impaled with a sword

Kamui looked at the blade in shock, and then turned around to see a very pissed off Erza Scarett in her heavens wheel armor, who was also badly bruised and had blood coming down her face, behind her were a few dozen swords floating behind her.

"Oh? So your still alive after all" Kamui said in surprise, pulling the metal sword out of his arm.

"You though I was at my full strength there?" Her blades pointed towards him "Well your wrong, I'm gonna avenge what you did to Kagura-Chan and what you did to Sabertooth!"

"You think you can beat me in the state your in!?" Kamui laughed "bring it on, weak queen" he said and ran at her.

Erza required two more swords, one for each hand, and charges at him by floating close to the ground, each of them screamed out, there attacks at the ready.

Then they striked, both ended up facing the opposite direction, Erza went on her knees while Kamui was still standing, he smiled and looked back at her "so much for your full potential, queen of fairies"

"I wasn't trying to defeat you in just one blow, onii-chan" Erza taunted which confused Kamui, his eyes widen and he turned around, seeing a dozen swords flying stright at him, he tried to dodge but only managed to avoid a few of them, the others stabbed through his clothes And dragged him to the rocky walks, Erza jumped over him to avoid being hit herself plowing him onto it.

"No, this can't be happening!" Kamui growled, trying to pull himself free, but the swords were holding him using magic.

With then, Erza ran at Kamui "Trinity sword!" And slashed Kamui straight across his body with her magic sword, Kamui screamed in pain, and was blasted into the rocks even more, once the lights cleared, she sees a heavily wounded and unconscious Kamui.

The fight was over.

Erza required back into her regular armor then gets back up, a bit dizzy.

"Kagura-chan!" She said and went to aid her, Kagura was breathing heavily and extremely wounded, but was still alive, Erza shoke her to see if she was awake "wake up!" She said as she's watches her eyes open slowly.

"Er... za...?" She mumbled.

"Your alright, thank goodness" she said with a smirk "can you stand?" She said, helping her up "yeah... I th.. I think so..." She said as she got on her feet, her legs a bit wobbly.

"Come on, let's try to find the others" as she finished that sentence, a red enchantment field went around the two.

"I'm afraid I have to stop you both there" Ito's voice rang out

"Ito, where are you hiding!? Coward!" Erza asked him, looking around.

"That fight was just a test, to see if your both worthy of being part of my shinsengumi" he explained.

"What are you talking about? What are you planning?"

"You'll find out sooner or later" he said and with a snap of his fingers, the two ladies teleported away to an unknown location.

Ito watched everything through the crystal ball "that's one down, and only five to go" he said, and with another snap of his fingers, the ball shows a different image, Showing Wendy and Kyubei in a dojo like room.

"What happened to everyone else?" Wendy asked, looking around the place.

"It looks like a training room of some sort" Kyubei answered her.

"It's going to be the last training room you'll ever be in" said a mans voice, they turn around to see a male in his fourdy with a bold top head and a tiny piece of hair tied up in the back... And he was wearing nothing but a tank top and a speedo "once you take Takechi's special class"

Without a moments hesitation, Kuybei wacks the non sharp part of her katana into his forehead and processes to beat the living crap out of him with it until he was knocked out.

"There... That rapist won't be touching you anytime soon Wendy" Kyubei said, wiping her forehead off.

Wendy had a complete dumbfounded look after just witnessing what just happened.

"For god sakes!" Ito snapped "I have to do everything for you dumbasses!" He said and then, strange pink dust came out of no where around the to of them, both of them started to the fell exhausted "wh... Is this stuff..." Kyubei asked exhausted

"Sleep... Magic..." Wendy answered, falling to the wooded floor asleep, along with Kyubei.

"I'm not a dumbass" Takechi said, getting out on his feet and looking down on the two of them.

"I'm a feminist"

End of chapter 12

Uh oh, knowing Takechi, he has something sick In store for them (0_0)

Welp, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one!

Later! :D


	13. Maid cafés are for middle age loners

Hi everybody! It's fast again! And I hope everyone had a good Halloween/Thanksgiving/ Holidays this year!

But enough of that, let's get on with this chapter!

Replies to reviews: thank you, and I apologize, I'm going through the chapters and fixing then to the best of my abilities.

Hope you all enjoy!

"Ohh... What the hell was that...?" Kyubei groaned as she got up, rubbing her head "I swear, if that pervertic bastard did anything to me..."

"Kyubei-San" Wendy's voice rang out in front of her.

"Ah, Wendy-san, you o-o-o-o ehhhhh!?" She looked to see that Wendy was wearing one of those cute maid outfits like in one of those moe animes, she also had fake cat ears and a tail along with it.

"I don't know... I just woke up with this thing on, and I can't find my clothes anywhere." The wind dragon slayer explained, looking embarrassed.

"That sick tyrant! I'm gonna cut him down to-"

"Umm... Kyubei-San?"

"What is it?"

"Your wearing one too"

After the next two seconds of staring at her in disbelief, Kyubei looked down to see that she's wearing a much similar outfit, the only difference is is that she has rabbit ears on her head and a round fluffy tail behind it, Kyubei's face went completely bright red.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh good, you two are awake" said Takechi as a hologram of him appeared in the room.

"Takechi you bastard! I'm gonna slice your d%# and b%#$s when I find your sorry ass!" Kyubei screamed and Wendy made a complete look of shock and discuss, she didn't think Kyubei was that violate.

"I'm afraid that going to be a difficult task." Takechi explained as a light shined on a door "in order to do that, you must pass my ultimate challenge to get to my domain and fight me."

"Ultimate challenge? What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Enough with the games perv, Where are you hiding!?" Kyubei threatened.

"I don't think you mate wanna do that" he then hold up a tied up Carla by her tail.

"At least don't wrap my entire body in this filthy rope" Carla said

"Carla!" Wendy panicked

"Relax Wendy, will get her back, he's just trying to get us mad" Kyubei said to her, but then asked "Wait... How did you get us into these costumes anyway?"

"That classified information..." Blood started to come out of his nose.

"Pervert! You saw us naked, didn't you!?" Kyubei flashed tomato red once more.

"Takechi-sama, that pictures of the girls you took are ready" a dark guild member said in the background "but... How is taking photos of them naked gonna help us learn Fairy Tails weakness?"

"You did see us naked!" Kyubei screamed in anger.

"...Sorry we're breaking up, gonna go now!" He said and the hologram went away.

"Wait! This isn't a phone, come back!" Ranted Kyubei, but then, a door opened up to them, Kybeui and Wendy looked at each other but then decided to go out, minus well get these challenges over with.

As they walked outside, they had even more shocked faces on them.

It was on of those maid cafes that they had back in Edo, only difference is is that every girl had some sort of animal like uniqueness to them, not to mention most of there chest and legs were showing.

"What the hell kind of a challenge is this!?" Kyubei asked herself "This is like something out of To Love U!"

"Here is your challenge" Takechi explained, via intercom "There's going to be a VIP coming into my new Animal girl cafe, and your task is to please him, by any means possible"

"Oh no, I'm not using my body to make some pervert happy!" Kyubei protested.

"Unfortunately, sex isn't allowed in my cafe, stupid T rated fan fiction" Takechi said "So instead, if you can make the VIP blush red, you'll pass the challenge."

"Seems easy enough" Kybeui saids "Who is this VIP anyway?"

"How should be arriving any minute" As Takechi finished that sentence, he hears the cafe doors open "Ah, There he is now!"

They look towards the door to see a short, rather fat, purple looking man whit long, curly hair and a bold spot on the top of his head, as well an antenna on top of it and red lips, wearing clothes you only a prince would wear.

"Finally, I though I never make it here." The weird man/alien said, his voice sounded high pitch.

"Welcome to are lovely cafe, Prince Hata-Sama!" the maids bowed and smiled at him.

"What is that thing...?" Wendy asked Kybeui, whispering.

"I have no clue..." She answered. "But we have to keep it together if we want to save Carla."

Wendy made a fist and toke a deep breath.

"Right!"

**A few minutes later...**

Prince Hata was sitting in a thrown that was put in the middle of the cafe by his servants, while about there girls were by him, entertaining him.

"Okay, so all we have to do is make this guy blush." Kybeui said "Seems simple enough"

Kybeui walked over to him "Umm..." She started to speck up.

"Hmm..?" Hata gave her attention.

"Would you like to have tea and honey, Hata-sama~" Kybueis voice and face sounded completely out of character, she had the voice of Lucky star girl and the face of a K-on girl.

"Oh umm..." Hata spoke to her "sure, why not?" But then putted his hand on her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Kyubei then kicked Hata straight in his mouth, causing him to get knocked back into his chair, with a dizzying look on his face.

"Hata-sama!" The maids cried out to him.

"That must of hurt... I think I heard his skull crack..." Wendy said in complete shock.

**Another two minutes later...**

Hata had his face cleaned out from the fierc attack

"Are you sure your jaw is okay, Baka-sama?" One maid asked.

"Hey, why am I being called baka all of the sudden?" Hata asked her, then pointed over to Wendy "You, blue haired girl!"

"Y-yes!?" Wendy jumped

"May you please get me some ice cream?" He asked.

"Umm, yes, right away!" She run to the kitchen and a minute later, came out with a bowl of ice cream but then, accidentally tripped and spilled it all on the floor.

"Oh come on! I thought this place had good service!" Hata complained.

"I'm sorry H-Hata-sama, I'll clean it up right away." Wendy said before getting some towels and started wiping up the floor.

As she had herself bend down to clean up, Hata got a little... Curious, and decides take a look under her skirt, tilting his head a little, only seconds later to be grabbed roughly on the antenna by Kybeui, she had sinister look in her eyes.

"In the meantime, I'll go get you another bowl of ice cream" she then pulls off the antenna, making blood spray out of the hole where it was, Hata was screaming "my antenna!" As it happened.

"Baka-Sama!" The maids cried once again.

"I can still hear you, you know!" Hata complained.

A few seconds little, Kybeui went into the kitchen and minutes later, comes out with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with Hata's antenna on it, along with blood being poured down it.

"Want me to feed you... Pervert-sama?" She growled.

Wendy was in complete shock "You... didn't have to do that just to defend me..."

**Yet another few minutes later... **

"Ladies and gentlemen!" An announcer said, pointing a spotlight to a stage.

"Let's give it up for are two favorite girls, Wendy-chan and Kyubei-chan!" The curtain open up and showed both girls were wearing outfits that looked like something out of vocalaid.

"Okay Wendy, like we rehearsed." Kyubei said

"Right" Wendy said back.

They take deep breathes and were about to sing but suddenly.

"Boooo! What is this!? A middle school play!" Hata complained. "Where's the girls with the big bust!?"

This got Kyubei fired up... Emotionally that is.

"I though this plante had girls with big boobs, they make Maka from Soul eater look busty!" Then he was hit by a throwed microphone, the stand, a guitar, a chair, pretty much everything on stage.

"This isn't going well for us..." Wendy saids.

"We would've gotten it completed if prince baka wasn't a jackass!" She said in a pissed off tone.

"Uhh... This was a waste of time..." Hata said, blood pouring down his head. "I'm going home... Those loli's are freaking psychos..."

"What was that!?"

"Did someone say loli?" Takechi said, his hologram appearing while holding Carla by her tail, this causes Hata to look around to see Tekechi, but then gasps as he saw the white feline.

"Is that a... Is that a..." Hata's face lid out "actual walking cat!?"

"You mean Carla?" Wendy asked "Yeah, she's mine friend".

Hata's face was bright red "A half human half cat, I've been wanting to see one of those on this planet!" Then suddenly, a secret door opened up from the walls, the exit, they completed the challenge!

"What!?" Takechi said in shock.

"Yes!" Kyubei made a look of satisfaction "now I'm gonna make that perv choked on his own s &amp;$!" She said, running to the hallway

"Kyubei-san, Wait a minute!" She said running after her.

"Hold on, I wanna add that cute kitty to my collecti-" Hata was hit by a tea cup flying at him like a bullet, hitting his head and knocking him out instantly.

"Baka-sama!" The maids said once again.

"My... Names... Not..." Hata mumbled.

Kyubei and Wendy were running down a dark hallway, on the way to fight Takechi.

"Kyubei stop!" Wendy said and finally gets her to listen.

"What is it? Don't you want to save her?" Kyubei asked her.

"Yes but..." Wendy said "he could of set a trap for us."

"Your right.." Kyubei said "Any ideas?"

They stood there and though of a plan that can take out Takechi quickly, then Kyubei snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"Freaking T rating, now I'll never have my favorite Yuri hentai come to life." Takechi said, holding said hentai manga in his hands, he also had Carla tied up in a chair

(I'm not gonna say what hentai it is, but let's just say it has the word "shojo" in it. XD)

"Oh well" he said, taking his katana out "Once I finish those two, I'm going after the writer of this and have him make a haram story involving me and the girls from Highschool DxD"

As he said this, the door opened up "So, you may have passed my challange but-" he suddenly stopped when he saw both Kyubei and Wendy holding each other, there faces close to one another.

"Wendy... Your very cute in that maid uniform, I never realized how beautiful a Dargon slayer can look in such a sexy outfit..." Kyubei saids in a smooth tone.

"But, but... Kyubei-san... We don't know each other well, and you forcing me is just..." She looked away. "it's just..."

Kyubei putted her hand carefully on her cheek, making her face her again. "Don't think... Just act..."

"Loli Yuri!" Takes screamed joyfully, his nose flooding out blood.

"Now Wendy!" Kyubei said and Wendy goes into attack.

"Wind dragon..." Wendy said "Gust dance!" A blast of wind send Takechi back into the wall, stunning him, Takechi tried to get his composure back, but Kyubei charged at him and slashed him across his chest, making him draw blood out of his mouth and rendering him unconscious.

"Guys!" Carla cheered happily, Kyubei went over and cut the ropes off of her, she flew into Wendy and dives into her chest, hugging her.

"Carla, I'm so happy your alright!" Wendy said then turned to Kyubei "Thank you Kyubei-san... Thank you..."

This caused Kyubei the turn red "it's... It's no problem..." She then walked over to Takechi "now to punish this pervert once and for all!"

But as she walked over, a red enchantment went around them both "Unfortunately, I can't have you do that" Ito said

"Coward, Why don't you come out and fight us!?" Kyubei saids to him.

"Like I said, I'm testing you and your friends..." He saids and teleports them away.

"Two down, four to go..."

He then changed the globe to look at Gray and Katsura...

End of chapter 13

Have a Merry Christmas everyone! And be sure to support Gintama and Fairy Tail!

Later! :D


	14. Cross dressers make weird prisoners

Hey guys! It's Fastback again! Here with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy, and please review if you can!

"Gray-sama~" a familiar voice called out to him

"Please stay right there, I'm coming!" He opened his eyes to see her running tires him.

"Is that... Who I think it is...?' Gray asked himself in his head, looking at the silhouette.

"J-...Juvia?" He asked, getting a clear look.

Only to see the rebellion leader, Katsura running to him wearing Juvia's clothes.

"Let me give you a hug~ grey-sam-dahhh!" He got hit by a flying block of ice, fired by Gray.

"Don't Gray-sama me!" He said in a angry tone, getting up on his feet, "Why the hell are you wearing her clothes?" He looks around to see he was in some sort of ice cave/arena, with a emerald green color type, an unusual texture.

"She said it was the only way to wake you up" Katsura replied "and also"

He striked a pose and winked as if he's trying to get on a sorcerers weekly catalog "I look damn sexy with this on~"

"Would you stop acting like a insane person And-" his eye widen "wait... How did you get those clothes?" He asked nervously.

"Your wife gave it to me."

Then his face went blink "Eh...?"

"Allow this flashback to explain"

**15 minutes earlier...**

_Katsura opened his eyes "ahhhh... What the hell happened...?" He saids, sitting up and holding his head._

_He looks around to see he was in some sort of prison cell._

_"It appears that the Gunners have captured me and plain on holding me hostage for caps..." He whispered to himself "let's just hope my charisma Is high enough for this..."_

_He then went over to the cell bars and yelled "listen you bastards! I know the Institute hired you to take Shaun, take him to me or face the wrath of my fat man!"_

_"Gray... Sama..." A woman's voiced cried out. He turned around to see The water mage, Juvia "Juvia is sorry that she got captured so easily..." She said, hugging her chibi Gray doll._

_"Umm..." Katsura said, making Juvia look up, she stared at Katsura for a few seconds, but then got a defensive look on her face "No one touches my Gray-sama doll but Juvia!" She said in a low and threatening tone._

_"Gray-sama? Gray-sama... Where have I heard that name before..." Then the though came to him "Excuse me miss... Juvia-San, my name is Katsura, I believe your husband, Gray-sama is here in this place with me."_

_This made the water mages eyes bulge out of her skull "R-really? Where is he!?"_

_"I believe he's around here, when we got transported, he was naked as well" Katsura was suddenly hit with her jacket, shirt and pants in his face._

_"Here, give these to him, he might get cold!" She blushed "And... Gray-sama wearing Juvia's outfit..." Steam started to come out of her head._

_"Wait a minute, Gray is an ice mage, right? Why would he-?" Katsura got cut off, seeing Juvia's full figure it her blue bra and panties with greys face patterned on them._

_"Fan service!" He screamed, covering his eyes, and nosebleeding._

_"No one stares at Juvia's body but Gray-sama!" She said in her death voice, covering her breasts._

_"I'm not looking!" Katsura turned around, covering his eyes still "A samurai would never do something so lewd!" He started to removing his own clothes and throwing them at her "Put these on, quick!"_

_"Thanks" Juvia said, putting them on. "Juvia though you were one of those-" she yelped seeing Katsura in nothing but his underwear with Gintoki's face patterned on it._

_"Kyahhhh!" She then covered her eyes and screamed out loud._

_"What...? These are limited edition Gintoki boxers."_

_"Put something on or else Juvia will have to marry you!" She screamed and blasted Katsura out of the cell door._

_"It's your own fault for-" Then the Joi leader just realized something "Wait a minute... Was that cell door locked?" He asked Juvia._

_"Juvia doesn't know, Juvia hasn't moved from this spot when she got captured." She explained._

_"Well, in that case" he stood up, dusting herself off "I'm off to go find him, close the cell door why your at it" he said waking away._

**End of flashback**

"And that's how I got this hot outfit" Katsura concluded.

"Forget about the clothes, where the hell is Juvia!" Gray yelled at him.

But then he suddenly feels someone pat him on the shoulder, he turned around quickly to see a big, white, ghost creature with a beak, round eyes and webbed feet, he was holding a sign saying "hello there" in Japanese characters, gray backs away quickly, accidentally bumping into Katsura chest.

"My my, Gray-sama~" Katsura spoke in a girly tone "touching another girls chest~ how foward of you~" Gray the processed to punch Katsura in the stomach, cuasing him to fall onto his knees.

"Will you stop acting like this is somekind of healing spell!?" Gray threatened "and anyway, who or what the hell is that thing?"

"Oh, don't you remember? this is my partern in crime, Elizabeth." He introduced him.

Elizabeth showed him a sign, saying "Please to meet you Gary-kun" he flipped it to the other side "it's an honor to work with a Mage from Fairy Tail."

"Uhh... Nice to meet you too I guess..." Gray said.

"I hate to break up your little reunion" a voice said out of no where. "But I believe it's time for your untimely demises"

"It's the Institute!" Katsura screamed, turning to the source of the voice.

"Who's there!?" Gray said to the person.

"Show yourself!" Elizabeth's sign read.

"If you instincts" as he finished, Ice shards came down from where Gray, Katsura and Elizabeth were standing, which they jumped out of the way of, grey turned to the person, his eyes widen.

"How unfortunate, you dodge my little ice trap" The Sabertooth Wizard Rufus said, his bright red eyes staring at the Ice Mage.

"Rufus... He's under hypnotization!" Gray pointed out "but how did he manage to get him?"

As he spoke, someone came out, trying to strike him, he was an adult male with dark blue/green hair, wearing head phones and sunglasses, he had on a over coat with the same color with a black shirt, pants and shoes, his katana was up and ready to strike.

But was stopped by Katsura, who pushed Gray out of his range in the last second, he had his sword drawn gray looked behind him to see them blocking one another.

"I figured you show up to this little party were throwing, Bansai!" He said to the headphone wearing samurai.

Gray got up quickly and looked at them both "Who the hell is that!?"

"Kamiwama Bansai-San" Elizabeth's sign said as he fliped it over "he's part of the same group that Takasugi runs, and what about the bookworm wizard?"

"His name is Rufus, he's apart of another guild known as Sabertooth" he answered him. "And he's the one who nearly beat me in the magic games" he then put his arms together, which creates a magic circle "Ice make..." And before there eyes, a lancer appeared in his hands "Lancer!" He then charged at Rufus and tried to strike at him, but as soon as he did so, Rufus blocked him with a shield made out of green ice.

"What the hell!?" Gray said in shock

"Don't think I've learned from are last battle." Rufus said then made spikes come poking out of his shield, his eyes widen and he jumped back to avoid them, dropping the lancer along with it.

"You see, this room is created with a special magic infused ice, it's in aimproximity ten times stronger then your pathetic ice magic" He then made a fencing sword out of the green ice "it's the new generation of ice magic" he then dashed at the ice Mage at full force, but Gray was ready for him.

"Ice make..." He yelled out and then a structure of ice appeared infront of Rufus "Shield!" He said but then a whole was smashed into it by Rufus sword, who tried to dodge but was cut by the side of his stomach and abs, he grunted as the wound sprayed blood out.

"You haven't been paying attention haven't you?" Rufus asked in a insulting tone "My stronger more useful ice can cut through your weak ice like butter." He explained as his eyes flash red.

"Bastard..." Gray growled out.

Katsura and Bansai were still battling it out with there swords, they managed to get a couple hits on each other, but nothing too server, Bansai attempt to strike Katsura with his two swords, spinning around but was stopped by katsura's katana and was kicked back by him, but Bansai dashed forward at him to stab Katsura, but was parried by Elizabeth who got infront oh Katsura, but Bamsai flipped over the alien and try to cut Katsura in half, but he moved to side to avoid it, Elizabeth tried to strike bansai's back, but was stopped by his second sword, then Katsura tried to slash at him but was stopped by his other sword, they started to hold them against eachother.

"What are you and Takasugi up to on this plante, Bansai!?" Katsura asked him angrily.

"Like it's any of your business, it's only between the Takasugi and Fairy tail"

"Fairy tail!?" He was then partied and slashed by Bansai, cutting through katsura's shirt and skin, making blood come out of the cut, Katsura grunted and covered the wound with his hand, Bansai then kicked Elizabeth away, making him lose the grip on his katana and sending it flying.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yet Zura-San"

"It's not Zura, It's Juvia!"

"Takasugi wants the magic of four wizards from that little guild" Bansai explained "Dragon slayers I believe there called, he's been trying to create this magical katana that grants the user unlimited magical capabilities, I think they said it was some sort of dark magic as they call it." Then Bansai saids the name of the sword.

"Zeref's katana I believe it's called"

Katsura's eyes widen "Zebra's katana!?" He clearly had no ldea who Zeref is.

"Your more of a dumbass then I though, you see, Dragon slayers consume what element they specialize in to gain there magic powers, but as for the sword Takasugi wants, it absorbs said elements and makes it even more stronger, but this blade requires six types of dragon slayer magic, for some odd reason." He points his blade at Katsura "You dragging Shiroyasha here was just an added bonus"

"Dahhh!" Gray screamed in pain as Rufus shoot Ice Lances at him, he was breathing heavily and blood was coming from his mouth, nose and fore head, Rufus on the other hand had minor scrapes and burieses on his body.

"Just give up Gray-kun, I know all your moves and magic skills, I am your successor" gray stepped but then bumped into Katsura, back to back.

"How are you holding up?" Gray asked him.

"I've been through worse..." Katsura answered.

"There's no way we can beat them like this..."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, my ice magic can't break through that

Dumbasses green ice crap" gray said to him.

"I bet my Katana could carve that thing in seconds" Katsura saids to him.

"And that guy your fighting doesn't seem to know a thing about doing magic, and he's useless at long range."

And that's when an idea kicked in.

"Switch!" They both said, now Gray was going after Bansai, and Katsura was now focused on Rufus.

Bansai, caught off guard, attempts to strike at gray, but he manage to nail a upper cut right onto his jaw, Gray may not have the skills of a samurai, but he's much stronger then Bansai is, he's send flying into the air.

"Ice make..." Grey said, "Lance!" and started to fire lances straight at him, the stunned Bansai could only manage to deflect a couple before finally getting hit by the rest of them, sending him flying even more higher, until hitting the ice ground with a loud thug, going unconscience.

Katsura yelled out a battle cry as he charged at Rufus, who got his ice shield ready, but to his surprise, was cut completely in half by katsura's slash "You may know all of Gray-sama's tricks" Rufus then tried to stab Katsura with his sword, but was again, broken into two by Katsura "But you know nothing about the skill set of a samurai" he said and slashed Rufus with his sword, making blood slash out and then hits him on the side of his head, sending him onto the ground completely knocked out.

The fight was over, Gray and Katsura won!

"Alright!" Gray said happily.

"No one messes with the manly breasts and the square ass!" Katsura said, posing for a fake camera.

"Would you knock it off!" Gray said but was shock to see Katsura having an actual serious look.

"I have to say Gray-Sama, that was very impressive fighting" he said, putting his hand out, which gray grabbed and said.

"You were pretty impressive as well" he smirked.

But as they were celebrating, Bansai got on one arm, he wasn't knocked out at all, he reached into his coat pocket and toke out a small poisonous blade, as an attempt to stab gray, but then was surrounded by a Barrier of water, which went around his entire body, he screamed as he tried to breath for air, Gray and Katsura toke noticed to this.

"What the hell is that!?" Katsura asked, confused.

"Juvia" Gray answered, noticing her behind the trapped samurai, wearing katsura's clothes.

"How dare you try to poison my beloved Gray-sama!" She said in her sadistic yandrea voice. Knocking Bansai out and making the water field go away around him, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Gray-Sama~!" She said, tackle hugging him "Juvia though she lost you~!"

"Would you get off of me!?" Gray complained at her

"Let Juvia make it up to you~" she sat up and starts taking the shirt off slowly, reviling the top of her boobs to the ice Mage "Please use Juvia's body for all of your fantasies~"

Katsura's nose sprayed out blood, which made Juvia stop, and look at the Joi leader with a threatening look "Don't look at Juvia while she's entertaining Gray-sama"

"Stop acting like it's a pervertic Grvia Fanfic!" As Katsura finished that order, an enchantment field appear around all of them.

"I hate to break up this... Interesting reunion, but this fight is over" Ito said to them.

"Dammit, where are the others!?" Gray asked angrily.

"And why do you want this Zebra's Katana so badly!?" Katsura asked him, pronouncing the name wrong again.

"All in due time my friends" he said, teleporting them out of the room.

"Ito-Sama, everyone is ready to take over the town."

"Splendid" he saids "You go over there and show them why they should fear the new Shinsengum" he said, looking into the crystal ball.

"I have more... entertaining things to watch over" he said, watching Lucy, Shinpachi and Otae through the crystal ball...

End of chapter 14

Things are really starting to heat up!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one!

Later! :D


	15. Gorillas get mad when you anger them

Attention fellow readers! If you see any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out, as those two things are not my strongest subjects.

Also, I just noticed this story has over 10.000 views! Thanks guys! I know not everyone is reading every single chapter, I'm not the best writer, and I make mistakes with grammar and spelling, but hey, it's something! I'm not really one to put myself on some huge pedestal saying I'm some sort of God, but really I'm just a guy who's writing a silly fanfiction, and it actually makes me feel accomplished that someone actually likes and reads the crap I make, I understand people may or may not like it, but if it entertains even a couple of people, well... I'm satisfied! :)

So without further a do, here's the next chapter!

Hope you all enjoy!

"Lucy-Chan, Lucy-Chan!" The muffled voice of Shinpachi yelled at her, Lucy began to open her eyes slowly.

"Shinpachi... Kun..." Lucy said, slowly opening her eyes.

"Lucy-San, are you alright?" Otae said to her.

"Yeah, I... I think so" she said, sitting up, seeing both Shinpachi and Otae kneeling towards her.

"Thank god..." Shinpachi said in relief.

"We though something mate have happened to you" Otae mumbled.

"I'm fine, but... Where are we anyway?" Lucy asked, expecting the room, she look to see they were in the middle of a large, deep, pool, standing on a square island.

"A... Pool...?" Lucy asked herself.

"Why would he spawn us in a pool?" Otae added.

"I can explain that" a female voice rang out.

"Who's that!?" Shinpachi looked at the woman.

Lucy slowly turned to the voice, her eyes made a shocked expression when she saw who it was "Minerva..." Lucy whispered.

The dark green haired Sabertooth wizard was standing on a platform just above the three of them, with of course, the blood red glowing eyes.

"I'm glad you guys decided to join me." Minerva made a sinister look at them "Now it's time for are little continuation from are last fight, Lucy"

Lucy got up immediately "are last fight?" She then recalled the time of the grand magic games "oh no..."

Shinpachi stood infront of her, his katana up and ready "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want Lucy, you're going to have to get pass me first" he claimed in a angry tone.

Then Otae stepped in besided her brother "I'm not gonna let you harm Lucy or Shinpachi, so you'll have to fight me as well"

This made Minerva giggle a bit under her breath "that's funny" she then snapped her fingers then out of no where, the platform they were all standing at disappeared, they all screamed out and drove into the water, coming back up with their heads poking out the surface.

"But my business is only with the blonde" she said, and suddenly, out of no where, a wold pool started to from around the blonde-haired Mage, causing her to spin around at a fast rate and making her skin down deeper.

"Lucy-Chan!" Both Shinpachi and Kagura yelled, swimming over to help her, but in a split second, Lucy was forced down into the pool.

Next, they both took a huge breath and attempted to swim down to save her, but when they did, there was some type of invisible wall, an enchantment.

"This isn't good!" Shinpachi yelled, punching the wall.

"Lucy-Chan!" Otae screamed.

Lucy was spinning around still under the water, but when she finally came to a complete stop, she noticed that she was still underwater, but somehow, she was still breathing, she looked to see Minerva in front of her, making a evil, yet somewhat playful grin.

"Like the poiton that's in this pool?" Minerva asked her "it has a special magic that gives its oxygen, which means you can practically live in it"

"Minerva, you have too snap out of this, whatever Ito did to you, you have to fight it-" then before she could finish her sentence, she was suddenly kicked in her stomach, knocking the breath out of her and knocking her back into the pools wall.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Minerva yelled "Thanks to that bitch, Erza, she humiliated me!" She swam over towards Lucy, grabbing her shirt collar and throwing her upwards, causing her back to crash into the enchantment field, where Shinpachi and Otae are still trying to get Lucy out.

"Damn enchantmen!, sis, do you have any ice magic we can use on this!?" Shinpachi asked her, panicking like crazy.

She shoke her head "Gray didn't teach me any magic to break enchantments!"

Lucy, sinking back down, made a grab for her keys "I need to summon Aquaius, now!" But before she could, Minerva tackled her, and grabbed her keys from her pants, and throws them down.

"Now you're completely useless" Minerva said and pushed her to the wall, slamming her into it once again.

Lucy gasped out in pain, trying to get her composure back.

"What a weakening, how did you even get into Fairy tail to begin with?" Minerva asked her.

"Miner... va... You have to" Lucy started coughing up blood, making a cloud of it in the water "you have to snap out of it..."

It was no good, Minerva came at her and punched her straight in the jaw, putting her to the ground, as Lucy struggled to get up, she grabbed the pour celestial mage by her neck "and speaking of which, how can they even tolerate being around your weak ass, why do you think there's so many "Lucy gets kicked out of the guild" fanfics on here!?" She then slammed her down hard onto the pool floor, stunning her even more then throwing her into the wall yet again.

"I'm not... Weak..." Lucy groaned out in pain.

She was then double kicked in her chest by Minerva, her body starting to feel uncomfortable and immense pain from it.

"Just accept it, without those real wizards, you be dead all those many times" she said, grabbing her shirt and throwing her upwards.

Lucy felt weak and severely wounded, blood was coming out of her nose and mouth, her five senses were blurring out.

_'She's right...' _Lucy though in her head.

'_If it wasn't for them, who knows how many times I would of ended up dead...'_

her body still kept floating upwards, making a trail of blood...

'_Maybe I am useless... I should of just stayed home and got married, I've would of been much useful as a mother then a wizard...'_

Her eyes were dead and starting to become lifeless...

'_I'm sorry... Everyone...'_

She kept going upwards...

And going...

And going...

...

But then heard a smashing sound from above and hands grabbing her shoulders, her eyes became alive again and she turned around to see who it was.

Minerva made a surprised look, dropping her jaw, the enchantmen got smashed opened like glass.

She was looking at a angry and scary Otae.

"Tag in!" Otae said and pulled Lucy out of the enchantmen field, Shinpachi made a shocked and feared expression at his sisters actions, but then pulled Lucy out out of the water, holding her body.

"Shinpachi-Kun, you get Lucy somewhere safe!" she said in a demonic like voice, diving in there herself.

"G-got it!" Shinpachi yelled, swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"How the hell!?" Minerva said in complete shock, how could her enchantmen field get broken so easily? She swam over to the angry Otae ready to fight, only she wasn't ready for what she was going to do next.

"Time to test out this new magic I've been testing out!" Otea growled

"Gorilla slayer!" As she yelled this, her hand turned into a huge, pink, magical, gorilla fist, Minerva's eyes became as wide as golf balls and attempted to block her, but was then hit straight in the face by said fist "Bitch samshing punch!"

Minerva ended up going straight into the pool floor, making a creator in it.

"Gorilla slayer!" She got her hand out, making a pink magic circle which had a gorilla in the middle of it "Banana minigun!" Then pink bananas started to shoot out of the circle by the thousands like bullets, Minerva tried to get back up but was then shoot you by said bananas, dragging her straight into the wall, samshing the floor along with her.

She began to get up once again but was then grabbed by a pair of large, pink, gorilla hands, infront of her was a smiling, yet creepy Otae.

"Gorilla slayer!" She screamed and threw Minerva straight up. "Shit tossers arm!"

She threw Minerva so hard, it broke through her enchantmen and send her straight up into the air, Shinpachi watched in completely amazement and fear, along with Lucy.

Otae then jumped into the air herself, getting ready for her final attack.

"Gorilla slayer!" Her foot them grew into a magic pink gorillas foot, she the kicked Minerva so hard, she threw up blood in her mouth "Circus rampage kick!" She chanted before sending her straight into her the wall of the room, smashing her body into the brick wall and making smoke.

Once it cleared, it showed and gasping and unconscious Minerva in a hole in the wall as the same shape as her body.

The battle was over!

Shinpachi, Lucy, and even Ito, who was watching the fight though the crystal ball, had a complete white face when witnessing it.

Otea dropped down and landed at the edge of the pool, where both of her friends were waiting for her.

"There, that bully just got taking care of!" She said with her smile "good think learned some magic on my own while we were here." She then heard sobbing coming from Lucy, she looked down at her.

"I-... I couldn't do anything..." She sobbed.

"Lucy-Chan..." Shinpachi said, frowning.

"If... Otae-san wasn't there I... I would of die..." Tears rolled down her eyes "I _am _just a waste to the guild..."

She then felt a stinging and fast nerve of pain on her left cheek, and found herself looking tithe right, then she realized it, Otae slipped her.

"Never say that stuff about yourself again Lucy-Chan..." Otae said in her serious voice

"Sis..." Shinpachi mumbled to her

"But... I..." Lucy tried to speak up.

"Your not useless in the slightest, I refuse to believe that..." Otae spoke out, the room went a dead silence before she spoke up once more "When I was spending time With Mira-San and Erza-San, they told me about all you done for the guild... Your family... How you saved Natsu from being killed by Gajeel when he was in Phantom tail, how you saved Loki from being killed... How you gave Natsu a best friend..."

Lucy's eyes started to from tears

"You're not weak just because your aren't a impressive fighter..." Otae said to her.

"You're strong because you stick by and protect your comrades no matter what..."

"Otae... Chan..." Lucy cried. Before she was presented to her keys.

"I believe these are yours" Otae said to her, giving her a joyful smile along with it "Now stand up, we can't find the rest of the gang if your crying like this!"

She looked at them but then her smiled, taking her gate keys back "right!"

But then, they soon find a enchantmen field around them.

"Don't worry about them" Ito said to him "you're all be reunited soon"

"Would you stop with the foreshadowing and just tell us!?" Shinpachi said, annoyed.

"If you think Fairy tail is really going to be apart of your so called new shinsengum, you're dead wrong!" Otea claimed.

"I'm not giving them a choice" Ito said and spawns them out of the room.

Ito changed the image in the crystal ball, showing both Gintoki and Natsu, fighting guards on there way up to the main room.

"They won't be long until they get here, I better start the last fight" he said and changed to Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo.

"Let's see if you can still hold up, my old comrades..." He smirked, feeling pleased with hisself...

End of chapter 15

That was fun writing Minerva getting her ass kick by Otae! I hated that bitch after what she did to Lucy! (-_-#)

I don't care if she changed her ways, I think she deserves worse.

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!

Later! :D


	16. An angry war dog

Hi there everyone!

And I hope your all enjoying this story so far! And for those of you who are following or have favorite this story, thank you all for the amazing support!

But anyways, let's get into the chapter!

Hope you all enjoy! :D

Hijikata's eyes opened up slowly as he felt a huge pain in his head.

"Hijikata-San, Hijikata-San" he heard the voice of Sougo calling out to him, as his vision began to clear up, he saw the young first captain.

The only twist was, he was up side down.

"How unfortunate you decided to wake up" Sougo had Hijikata tied up from a support beam, he also had a gag over his mouth, and his hands were tied up.

_"What do you mean by "how unfortunate"!?"_

_"_Ahh, Toshi, it looks like the healing ritual worked after all" Kondo said, walking over next to Sougo "How are you feeling, Toshi?"

"Why are you acting so casual about this!?" Hijikata asked him.

"Uh oh, it looks like Hijikata-San is delusional from that enchantmen magic" he pulled his katana out, the sharp end of it pointing to his nose.

"I think it's best that we put him down, we can't cure him at this state" he longed his arm back, making his sadist face.

"Hey, wait, hold on!" But to Hijikata's luck, the support beam he was hanging from, couldn't hold his weight any longer and broke off, making Hijikata fall onto the hard wood flooring.

"Free my hands right now, dammit!"

"Alright, just don't go decapitating humans that you think are pink gorillas" Kondo went behind him and cut his arm's free, afterwards, cutting his leg's free as well.

"I'm not delusional, idiots!" Hijikata yelled out.

Just then, a gunshot was heard, Sougo lifted his sword up to the side of his head, making the bullet slide in half, nearly missing his head.

"Damn, should've known you cut through that" a female voice said in annoyance.

"Next time don't try to shoot me in a dark place and fight like a ture worrier" as Sougo spoke, a blonde girl around Hijikata's age walked out from the shadows, she had brown eyes and was wearing a pink outfit, she had a revolver in her hand.

"Kijima Matako-San" he looked at the Keihetai member, who had her gun aimed at Sougo's face.

Hijikata and Kondo immediately got into their fighters stance, their weapons at the ready.

"So if you're here, then that means Takasugi is around here somewhere" Kondo said to her.

She giggled at the three of them "so you police officers aren't incompetent after all" she taunted "It's too bad I have to put such working minds down"

"You're the incompetent one here, lady" Hijikata taunted back at her "in case you didn't notice, there's three of us and only one of you"

"Who said I was alone?" They then hear the sound of lights begin turn on, reviling they were in some kind of bar/guild hall type area, and around them were Kiheitai members that looked ready to start a war, the shinsengumi force got around each other, ready to fight them all.

"_This isn't good..." _Sougo thought to himself

"_Now the tables are turned on us, if we try to attack Makato head on, their all attack at once, but if we try to take everyone on at once, we won't be able to dodge her bullets and end up getting shoot, if the whole gang was here, we could take them all on... But it's just the three of us now, it looks like Ito is still pissed about last time_"

"Now then, everyone, take them all down!" Makato yelled and they charged at them, Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo got ready for a brutal fight.

But then all of the sudden, they found all of the Kiheitai members, Makato included, suspended in the air, a red glow surrounding their bodies, they all had angry and annoyed faces, while the Shinsengumi, who were still standing, were breathless by what was going on.

"That's enough Makato-San" Ito's voice rang out "I asked you to take them on alone, not with an army"

"You bastard! You're helping those cops! I knew you were still on of them!" She screamed as she heard the sound of electricity screaming through and yells of her commrades being electrocuted around her.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just simply punishing you for disobeying a direct order" Lto continued to fry the members in the room, not caring if he killed any of them.

"If I want the Shinsengumi of Earthland to succeed, I have to show discipline to them when they disobey a direct order."

"You're insane!" Makato yelled.

"Some of the greatest leaders are insane" and with that, Makato was started to get one thousand volts through out her body, she was screaming and shaking in pure pain "and besides, I need them alive"

He made the field around them all disappear and they all fell down, all of them either unconscious or dead.

The three of them looked around in complete shock.

"He just... Tortured them all with even thinking" Hijikata said, looking at all the bodies on the floor.

"And without even considering their safety, he didn't even care." Kondo said to him.

"It's that type of magic, it's starting to get to his head" Sougo said.

They then both see the red enchantmen around them again.

"I'm terribly sorry about that" Ito said to them "this is exactly why I don't like women doing all the work, they always make a fuss about it"

"Ito-San, you have to stop, whatever's giving you this power, it's corrupting you" Kondo said to him, trying to get Ito to snap out of it.

"Nonsense, a leader needs to be tough and show dominance to control this worlds order."

"Don't be so delusional! Doesn't mean you're leader, doesn't mean you can just torture your men!" Hijikata yelled out at him.

"Saids the person who was seeing pink gorilla's" Sougo added.

"I though we settled that already!" Hijikata complained.

"Fitting for you to say that, Toshi." Ito said to him "but now it's time for the final battle." He said and teleported them out of the room.

Ito smiled, getting up from his frown, making the globe and table disappear.

"And now, let's get the initiation started" he announced, looking ahead to see everyone he enchanted was in separate cages, Erza and Kagura were in one, Wendy, Carle and Kybuei were in another, Gray, Katsura and Elizabeth were in the next and Lucy, Shinpachi and Otae were in the next one, and with a blink of an eye, Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo were in a cage, they look around to see them all.

"You guys" Hijikata said, looking at them all.

"Hijikata-San" Shinpachi looked out, seeing them appear.

"Are you guy's okay?" Erza asked, who was still wounded from the fight with Kamui.

"We're fine." Kondo answered her "what happened to you two?"

"I-it was a long story" she answered back.

"Looks like you had your hands full, Chinese girl" Sougo said, referring to Kagura.

"Shut it, sadistic captain." Kagura told him "What I wanna know is why does Kyubei-San and Wendy-Chan look like their in a shojo manga?" She asked, pointing to them both.

"We- we had to entertain some Baka prince..." Kyubei answered her.

"Umm, Juvia-San?" Wendy spoke to her, getting the water Mage to look across to her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"Ju-Juvia rather not talk about it..." She answered, turning away and blushing.

"Guys, listen!" Katsura's said, but only to get bewild looks from everyone as he was still wearing Juvia's clothes.

"I know what Takasugi is up too!" Katsura claimed "for some reason, He wants to kill all of the zebras!"

"_Zebra!?" _Everyone though dumbfoundedly.

"This is my theory, Takasugi knows that Gintoki is a secret fan of Zebras, so to break him, he traveled all the way here when he heard that the katana existed, and set out on his preparation for mass genocide of the zebras!"

"Even Natsu wouldn't do something that stupid!" Gray yelled out at him.

Elizabeth smacked one of his signs on katsura's head. And then pointed that sign to everyone

'Actually, we heard something about a character called Zeref'

This immediately made the Fairy Tail members have panicked faces.

"Z-Zeref?" Lucy mumbled out, shaking.

"Lucy?" Otea asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's this Zeref guy anyway?" Kondo asked her.

"He-he's-"

Lucy was cut off by the sound of doors being kicked opened, everyone turned over and saw the two of them.

"I'm really getting tired of fighting these pointless goons of yours, Ito-San" Gintoki walked down the hall over to Ito, his wooden katana over his shoulder with blood on it "What do you think, Natsu?"

"I'm with you Gintoki" Natsu added, his fist having smoke from using his Dragon slayer magic "I think it's time we took on the main person we came here for?"

They bother smirked, their faces were a bit bruised, but they were eager to fight him.

"I'm glad you both decided to join us, Gintoki, Natsu" he smiled, walking over to him.

"So, you must be Ito" Natsu said to him.

"Be careful Natsu, he doesn't need magic to defeat you." Gintoki said to him "now listen _general _I'm looking for someone, a boy name Fuji, you forced a girl to resort to doing your dirty work, and I'm gonna bring the thing she's working for home."

Ito stared at Gintoki, but then made a simple yet evil grin at him.

"Very well then" he summoned an enchantmen field infront of himself, and the entire room made a disturb and horrified look when the field vanished.

Fuji was shackled onto a wooden table, blood coming from his forehead and mouth, his clothes were tone and had blood stains on them, he was heavily wounded and was breathing hard.

Natsu had a shocked and angry look on his face, he made flames appear around him as he started to rage out.

"I was getting so bored, I had to entertain myself, I had to quit or else I would've killed him"

"You asshole!" He screamed ready to charge at him, but was stopped by Gintoki when he put his hand infront of him, Natsu turned to him and saw a shadow over Gintoki's eyes, a red dot of light coming from one of his pupils, his own eyes widen when he saw how he looked.

"Doesn't mean I have to give him back, doesn't mean I can't have my fun with him" Ito explained, looking at the injured boy. "A good leader has to install fear into the hearts of those do wrong after all"

That's when he heard footsteps running at him and a loud stomp on the table, he immediately looked up but then made a fearful look at what he saw.

It was Gintoki, but he was beyond angry, his eyes were bloodshoot and his pupils were small and red, making a cold stare at him, having his sword ready to slice the guys head off, Ito got out his katana and attempted to slashed him in half, but then got a angry yet worried look when he saw that Gintoki used his foot to smash the metal sword into pieces, he was then grabbed by his uniform and was thrown over Gintoki's head and then slammed onto the ground, Ito attempted to get back up to fight but was then kicked hard by the stomach by Gintoki, causing him to cough up blood, sending him flying and slamming into the floor.

"Gi-Gintoki..." Natsu mumbled in shocked.

Everyone, especially the Fairy Tail mage's were in a frozen state went they watched how Gintoki looked.

"_Gintoki-San..." _Lucy though, shaking _"He looks completely different from when I first saw him... His eyes look cold and deadly, and way he's fighting now... Is this the real him?"_

_"_Hey" Gintoki walked over to him slowly, the half of his face covered by shade, a red spark of light coming from his eye, along with a blank, yet still scary look on his face "I thought Casey said you bring him back, I'm pretty sure as hell she doesn't want him beaten up into a bloody mess." He pointed his sword at the crazed samurai "Now get up, it's time for the New Shinsengumi officer to defend himself from a demon"

Ito smirked and called out "Sting! Rogue! Come out defend your leader!"

And when he said that, a lighting and a dark blast of magic came from above and aimed right at Gintoki, he turned around and gasped, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

But was then pushed out of the way by Natsu, who then started to breath in air "Fire dragon-" and he started shooting fire from his mouth "-Roar!" And blasted at the them, making the three magical blast collide and cause an explosion.

"So, he hypnotized you two dumbasses, huh?" Natsu said, seeing both Sting and Rouge with the enchantment red eyes.

Gintoki got up to see Ito with duel, red enchanted katana's in his hands, now ready to fight.

"It looks like your Dragon Slayer friend is busy" he told him as Gintoki got back on his feet.

"Now how about we begin your initiation to the new Shinsengumi" Ito said to the white demon, who still had this deadly and bloodthirsty era around him.

"Shiroyasha..."

And here we are!

A nice long chapter for this one!

I hope guys enjoyed! :D


	17. Shiroyasha and Igneel

We're reaching the final chapters of this arc people! The next arc is going to conclude the story, as I don't wanna drag it out for too long, and I want to do some other crossover in the future, I may make filler chapters of this, but who knows.

I also have a little Gintama short story in the works, so stay tuned for that! :)

but now, let's get into this chapter.

Smoke was hovering in the air, the fire dragon slayer, Natsu, was ready to face off against Sting and Rogue, who had blood red eyes, shadow and lightning coming from both of them.

Ito, who had blood coming from his forehead, but still kept his evil grin on his face, Gintoki was still giving him a venomous look.

"And now it's time to complete everyone's purification" He pointed one of his swords to the cages and shoots a red beam a magic at it, when it hit, that cells began to grow red and everyone in there started to scream in pain, both of them looked at the cells in surprised.

"Once the purification is complete, their forget everything they stand for, and become ture assassins of the Shinsengumi"

"Bastard!" Natsu growled but was then punched by Sting, which Natsu responded with a kick to the jaw, but then heard Rouge charging at him from behind, Natsu turned around to fight back but was then hit by a beam of shadow magic, hitting his chest, both Sabertooth memberstgem attempted to finish Natsu off with their dragon slayer fist magic, but Natsu wasn't having any of it, he roared out fire at them, which they covered their face's from, but then Rouge felt himself get knee kicked in his stomach when he wasn't looking, he then grabbed the shadow dragon slayer by his coat and tossed him straight at him, which made a direct hit, causing them to fall over and hit the floor.

"I've always wanted to take both of you idiots on by myself" Natsu smirked.

"Haha, what a pathetic child you're being" Sting said, get up on his feet, along with Rouge.

"What was that!?" Natsu's eyes widen at Sting's insult.

"You heard him loud and clear" Rouge added "Why else do you think Igneel left you, you're weak, you don't deserve to call yourself a dragon slayer"

"That does it!" Natsu made his body catch on fire, making a angry face "I'm gonna kick your asses out of this guild, then that bastard Ito's next!" He charged at them once again, both Sabertooth members charged at them as well.

Gintoki and Ito clashed swords once again, they both looked at eachother in the eye, their arms snd blades shaking from holding them against each other.

"How amusing your trying to make them stay spineless" Ito kicked Gintoki back, sliding him back on his feel, he then ran at himand swung his sword at Gin, but he then got stabbed through his forearm by his wooded sword, which sprayed out blood, Gintoki screamed and tried attacking him with his free hand, his fist collided with his jaw but Ito managed to swing his sword at him, causing him to jump back, but got cut on his chest, but he immediately got back on him, they were striking and parrying, slashing and striking, trying to cause damage to eachother.

Back with the three dragon slayers, Natsu was thrown back into a wall, his face bruised with blood coming from his mouth.

"Don't you think your overcompensating yourself, Fire lizard" Rogue said, walking over to him and grabbing his shirt, holding his head up, getting ready to punch him, but Natsu was waiting for him, smoke came out of in between his teeth, and then roared fire right into his face, but Rogue jumped back, which didn't work as he still got blasted to the wall, slamming him into the wall.

"Your the one who over-... Um... Your not gonna stop me from rescuing my comrades!" He was then nearly hit by a strike of lightning, nearly hitting him, Natsu looked up to see Sting using his lightning magic on one of the pillars, Natsu brought his arms down to his sides and shot fire at the ground, making him fly up to him, but Sting managed to fire more lightning at him, it managed to scratch him up on some strikes, but he kept going at him, he headbutted him in his chest, knocking him off of the pillar, making him slam onto the floor, with Natsu landing perfectly.

Gintoki made a battle cry as he swong his weapon aggressively, while Ito was reflecting all of his attacks.

"Don't you think this is getting old, Gintoki" Ito said, making the red glow around his swords glow stronger, then he spon around and made a heavy attack on him, and when Gintoki tried to block him, his wooden sword got chopped in half, making the end of it, fly into the air.

"It's over" Ito smiled, ready to finish Gintoki off.

But to his shock, Gintoki took the handle end of his sword in his hands and and stabbed him straight into his stomach, pushing him back, he then caught the end of his sword and tried to throw it straight at his head, but he dodge it and went at Gintoki again, Gintoki attempted to grab his sword but was then impaled straight in his stomach, making his sword poke out of his back, Gintoki spat blood out of his mouth.

"Gintoki!" Natsu yelled but was then grabbed in a full nelson by Sting and then started to send electricity through the dragon slayers body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Do you honestly think you could beat me so easily?" Ito grinned, holding his sword in place "A Shinsengumi samurai has to show no mercy to his enemies" the yells of all the other Fairy tail wizards and Edo citizens filled the room "This is why Fairy Tail fails as a place to protect anyone, you're all weak, just like that pathetic Sabertooth guild, it's going to take more then throwing a piece wooden sword at me to defeat me"

He then heard a weak laugh coming from the sugar samurai "the funny thing is..." Gintoki looked up at him, smirking "I wasn't aiming that at you in the first place"

Ito made an angry and shock look but then felt a sharp and cold piece of metal on his neck.

"That's enough, scum bag" It was the cold and strict voice of Erza Scarlett behind him, having a sword to his neck "you may be able to deal with one warrior..." And then was slammed by the handle of her sword, causing him to fall over, he then looked over to see what happened.

And that's when he saw it, Gintoki's sword hit one of the cells locks, which happened to be Eraz's and Kagura's cell, the door was open and both girls were free.

Natsu was still being electrified by Sting, but then was kicked to the side of his face by Kagura, she grunted in pain as was still sore from her last fight, but it seemed the surprise kick worked as Sting was now knocked out.

Natsu dropped on one knee, breathing hard with electricity running through his body.

"Natsu-San!" Kagura said, running over to him, checking his wounds "Are you alright!?"

"Yea- yeah, I think so..." Natsu responded, but Kagura pushed him away.

"Look out!" Kagura yelled and stopped Rouge from kicking Natsu.

"I'm getting tired of these stupid near death moments!" She then picked up Rouge and started spinning him around, and harlingen him into a wall, breaking a few of his bones and knocking the dragon slayer out.

"Come on, we have to free the others" Kagura said at the shocked Natsu, but then quickly snapped out of it and went to assistant her.

"Move, Gintoki-San!" She warned and he immediately moved to the side, Erza required swords and shot them at the samurai, he tried parrying and blocking them, but was starting to get fatigue and got hit by a couple, he was pushed back near his prone.

Gintoki took the sword that was cut through him out of his gut, causing blood to come out of the wound, he then screamed and charged at him, jumping into the air as Ito used the last of his strength, but was then axe kicked straight down on his head, making him sit down on his seat, he was badly dizzy and stunned, he tried to cut him one last time but was blocked by his own sword in Gintoki's hand, then he was stomped on his stomach, right on the wound that Gintoki made, he lost the grip on his sword and it dropped on the sword.

Gintoki pointed his sword at him, his face back to his blank, focus self.

The fight was over.

"You should know better that there's no such thing as a fear fight, leader" Gintoki said to him.

Ito smiled and help his hand up, he heard the screams of Fuji on the table, Gintoki attempted to stab him again but was stopped by Ito saying.

"Hold it, even try to finish me off, the boy dies." Ito explain.

"B-bastard..." Gintoki growled.

"No such thing as a fair fight, right?" He said "I'm not giving up, you will join my cause or the boy gets killed" he yelled into their faces "this is the end for you, Fairy Tail-"

But was then stabbed right into his chest, behind his prone, blood started to spill out of his mouth and it started to get soaked up into his uniform.

Gintoki's eyes widen as he got a close look at it, it looked to be a katana blade, but it didn't look like something from Edo, it was pure black and had a chrome shining on it, along with Ito's discarded blood dripping down on it.

"Sorry, Ito-San" a voice said coming from the behind the seat "The deal was to bring them here, not try to kill them all at once"

Gintoki was in a blank state, he knew exactly who this guy was, he saw a dark purple haired male walk from behind the thrown.

"Long time, no see" the voice of Shinsuke Takasugi said, Gintoki made in angry look at him.

"Gintoki..." He grinned.

Whaaa! Fastback uploading more then one chapter this mouth!? What is this!?

XD yeah, I have spring break so i wanna upload as many chapters as I can, so yeah, surprise!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)


	18. You feel clueless after an arc ending

Time to conclude this arc!

No time to stall, let's get back into the story! :D

Gintoki was starring into the eyes of his formal war fighter/enemy, Takasugi, in his hand wasn't an ordinary katana, but some sort of magical one, it was chrome black and it had a yellow and dark purple line of magic running along the blade.

"How annoying" Takasugi said, looking at the now deceased Ito in his throne "when you think you made a deal with someone, you think their keep their word, but they end up using the magic I give them" he said, waking pass the heavily wounded samurai.

Gintoki wanted to attack him, to stab him, to put a quick death to him, but he was too injured and he knew Takasugi would attack and murder him in a second at his state.

As this was happening, Natus and and Kagura managed to free everyone, they were still stun from the torture, but then, all of the Edo civilians gasped when they saw Takasugi, especially Katsura.

"Takasugi..." Katsura mumbled.

"Who the hell is he?" Gray asked him.

"He's an old war ally of ours turned rouge samurai, him and his clan have been trying to over throw Edo for years now." Katsura explained.

"So you're the bastard who's behind all of this!" Natsu yelled out and charged at him, while Takasugi was still walking, going passed the badly wounded Fuji.

"Natsu, wait!" Kondo warned him.

Natsu charged his fire dragon fist at an attempt to punch Takasugi, but in a split second, a gust of wind pasted by him and Takasugi was behind him, having his sword up like he just finished an attack.

"How rude" Takasugi spoke to him "Don't you know it's considered rude to address older men like that?"

Then suddenly, a spray of blood came out of Natsu's side, he fell down, blood going onto the floor.

Everyone made a shock expression, especially Gintoki.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Bastard!" Erza yelled and tried to strike him, but was then easily parried by Takasugi and was now wide opened.

"Foolish women" he said "I hate to see a beautiful girl go to waste" Takasugi said to the stunned and shocked Erza "But at least I can say I killed a knight before" he then swong down his sword at an attempt to kill Erza.

Only to be blocked by Gintoki, who got infront of her at the last second, he was holding him back with the two swords, Ito was using earlier.

"Ohhh, so your actually a part of these Fairy's Gintoki" Takasugi smiled at the angry Gintoki, he then looked at the katana again, this time he saw a orange line along with the other purple and yellow one.

_"That orange line wasn't there when I first saw it" _Gintoki thought _"Don't tell me..."_

"As much I like to battle you and your little guild mates, I have much more important matters to deal with" Takasugi then heavy kicked Gintoki into Erza, sending them both back onto the floor.

"I have to find two more dragon slayers to unlock this blades power" just then, a white magic circle appeared around Takasugi.

"You think we're just gonna let you get away!?" Gray yelled as everyone charged at him.

"See you all soon, Fairy Tail" and just like that, Takasugi disappeared out of site, everyone stopped in their tracks.

The battle was over...

Gintoki rolled of Erza and got back up, using the sword as a cane to support his body weight as he got back up, shaking in pain.

"Gintoki-San!" Erza screamed out, immediately getting up and helped Gintoki stand on his feet.

"How did I not figured he be behind all of this..." Gintoki mumbled, blood dipping out of his mouth.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out, running to the injured Dragon Slayer, who getting up, growling and putting pressure on his wound, while he got up with his other hand.

"I'm fine..." Natsu said while Lucy helped him back up.

"Gin-San!" Shinpachi called out to him, running over and checking his wounds.

"Shinpachi-Kun..." Lucy said to him, which got the young boys attention "who... Who was that guy just now?"

"He's someone who's been trying to cut my head off for years..." Gintoki answered her "It just goes to show you that he'll even travel to another planet just to see me dead..."

"Gin-San..." Lucy said quietly.

_'I didn't want to invade his privacy, and I'm afraid I mate hurt him, but...'_

"Please, I have to know what happened to you back then, who were you... What did you have to do..." The only thing Lucy knew about Gintoki that he was in some war with aliens, she didn't know what he had to do or what kind of turama he had shines then.

"Lucy..." Erza said quietly, she then turned to Gintoki, who had a blank stare in his eyes.

Just as they finished that sentence, the building suddenly started to shake, rubble and pieces of wood came crashing down at him.

"Now what is it!?" Hijikata asked, trying not to fall over.

"I-I'm n- not..." The very weakened Ito growled, his whole body glowing a bright red "I-if I c-can't have y-y-you as my n-new Shinseng- gumi" Ito smirked "I-I'll send y-you all to hell!"

The door slammed shut behind are heroes.

"Shit!" Kondo went over to the door, at an attempt to open it, by kicking it, along with the other shinsengumi officers.

"No good, it's sealed my some sort of magic!" Hijikata yelled.

"I'm on it!" Katsura started to charge at the magic locked door "For Gintoki!" He then began to sprint at it "Super, Zebra, Ram-" but it only ended up breaking a few of his bones and possibly cracking his skull, when he tried to ram it open with his hand and shoulder.

"That's just a normal ram!" Shinpachi complained.

"What are we going to do? will get crushed if we stay here!" Wendy asked them

"We're seriously low on magic right now...!" Gray said angrily "everyone find cover!"

But as he finished that sentence, a light blue magic era came around them all, everyone looked around their bodies in both shock and amazement.

"What is this?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Some kind of magic..." Gintoki added to her question.

"Ev-eryone..." A weak, child like voice groaned, they turn to see the glowing light blue body and eyes of Fuji.

"Stand-... Still..." He said to them, his voice weak and cracking "I'll get us... Out of-... Here..."

**Meanwhile, back at town...**

As Casey, Tuskyuo and her worriers was still tending to the wounded in Miki's hotel, they heard the sudden sound of wind and a bright blue flash of light coming from the edge of town.

"That flash..." Casey said in a breathless tone "It can't be..." she put down some medical supplies she was carrying and ran out of the building.

"Wait, Casey-San!" Tuskuyo ran after her, as they turn ran around the flash, turning on some corners and alleyways, that's when when they saw a huge crowd of people, Casey shoved and pushed her way through them all, until finally, she got up front and saw them, her eyes teared up and her mouth made reliving smile.

She saw all of the odd jobs workers, Fairy Tail Wizards, the Edo citizens standing infront of the sun setting, along with all of the people reported missing in the city, Erza was carrying the injured Fuji in her arms, everyone's eyes weren't red anymore, Gintoki grinned at her and waved.

"Yo!" Gintoki said too her "Told you we get him back!"

And with that, everyone went to their friends, family members and brought them into their embrace, The odd job clan smiled at the reuniting families getting back together.

"Gintoki-San" Natsu said to him, which Gintoki gave full attention too "Not bad for your first job, right?" He asked, which Gintoki smirked back to.

"It was pretty excited"

**the next day...**

The village was now finally back to life, shops were no longer boarded up, civilians are walking, working and playing again, and most importantly, the Black Mist guild was completely demolished into a pile of wood.

However, it wasn't completely alone, as we see Gintoki walking over to the destroyed guild site, carrying a bag in his hands, he stopped and laid it on the ground, sitting down and taking out one of the contents in the bag, a cartan of strawberry milk, which Gintoki brought a good half dozen with him.

"Surprised you aren't celebrating your victory your comrades" Gintoki turned around to find Master Makarov walking over to him.

"Ahh, Gramps, what are you doing around these parts?" Gintoki said, opening his strawberry milk carton and took some gulps from it.

"I was on my way back from the guild from a council meeting and decided to drop by and see how your first job was doing." Makarov explained, sitting next to Thr white haired fighter.

"Well, it was kind of destructive, but I say it was a success" Gintoki explained.

"I see..." He looked at the bag "what's in there?"

"Oh, that's just some strawberry milk I brought with my reward money" he took out one carton and presents it to him "wanna try some?"

"Don't mind if I do" he grabbed it and opened the carton "cheers on your first job!"

Gintoki smirks "Cheers" he tip his milk carton and they both drink.

"Whow! Now that's sweet!" Makarov cheered

"You should try mixing it with red beans, it'll make it even sweeter" Gintoki said to him.

"Umm..." A soft female voice said from behind the two, they both turned around to see Mavis, who looked pretty nervous.

"Gramps..." Gintoki spoke out "I know your old, but really, an escort?"

"She isn't!" Makarov yelled to him

"Is this the... New member, Master?" Mavis asked him.

"Yes, this is the young man" Makarov said, pointing a hand to Gintoki.

Gintoki just waved at her with a blank, yet, confused face.

Mavis walked over to Gintoki and introduced herself "My name is Mavis..." She then bowed "it's nice to meet you"

Gintoki still had the same confused look on his face.

"Sorry about that Gintoki-Kun" Makarov spoke out "she's never seen another person from another planet, so she's a but nervous"

"It's okay" he brought a hand to the small girl "I'm Sakata Gintoki, nice to meet you, I guess"

He said and the both of them shoke hands.

But when Mavis touched Gintoki, her eyes widen and she made a shock expression.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did I squeeze to hard?" Gintoki asked nervously.

"Master..." Mavis mumbled.

"What's wrong!?" Makarov asked her in a worried tone.

"Hey! Hello! Kind of lost here!" Gintoki said to them both.

"This man... He has a very dark era around him..." Mavis breathed.

"A dark era...?" Makarov mumbled.

"A dark era!? May someone explain this, not from Earthland, doesn't understand magic all that good yet!" Gintoki yelled at the both of them.

And that's when they both turned to him, making Gintoki jump a little bit.

"Gintoki-Kun" Makarov started to speck to him.

"Ye-yes?" He answered a little bit scared.

"May I read your mind?" Makarov asked, raising his hand up.

"My mind...?" Gintoki asked, but then glared at him "your not gonna use any of my secrets against me, are you?"

"Certainly not" Makarov answered "I just simply wanna see what happened here was all"

Gintoki was spectacle but he agreed by nodding his head, Makarov put his hand on the samurai's forehead and dove into his mind, that when he gasped with a totally stunned face, looking down at Gintoki.

"Gintoki... Kun..." Makarov stared into Gintoki's upset, yet cold eyes.

"I guess you saw it... Didn't you..." Gintoki asked, his voice deep and serious "I though I could save everyone, but all I did was bring a bunch of students to their deaths..." Makarov could see Gintoki move his pupils downwards "I can still hear their screams every night..." He then got back up, taking the bag full of strawberry milk and walking back to town.

"Gintoki-Kun..." Makarov said, watching him walk back.

**Meanwhile, back in the town...**

The Shinsengumi samurai walked over to a empty park area, they were told to wait their until their "client" showed up.

"How much longer did he say he'll be?" Sougo asked Kondo, who was sitting on a park bench, while Kondo was looking around.

"He should be here any second..." Kondo answered him.

"I hope he didn't get lose or anything, this place is far away from where we first meat" Hijikata mentioned.

"There you guys are" a male voice called over to them.

"Ah, thanks for showing up on such short notice" Kondo said to the man.

"So..." He started to asked "Was it the person you were looking for?"

"Yeah" Hijikata answered "we destroyed his guild and saved the townspeople, but we don't know what happened to Ito-San, but two out of three ain't to bad, right? Jellal-San"

The blue haired wizard removed the cloak he was wearing over his head and nodded.

"I suppose so" he answered "I appreciate your help with this"

"Cool if I ask you something?" Sougo asked him "I thought you were one of those council member wizards, why couldn't you deal with them?"

"Well..." He suddenly blushed "I wanted to protect someone was all..."

"Really, who is it?" Kondo asked him.

"It... It doesn't matter" Jellal answered.

"It's that Scarlett haired girl, Erza, isn't it?" Sougo guessed, which shocked Jellal.

"How- how the hell did you?"

"You dropped this when you walked out of our station" he then showed a picture of Erza, making a cute look at the camera, which was cut off by the top part of her breasts, she was wearing what seems to be a black lingerie bra, which showed off a little bit of cleveage, Jellal's jaw dropped when he realized he made a mistake.

"Ahhh! I get it now" Kondo said "you wanna use your "special" type of magic on her, huh?"

"It-it's not like that, she's- she's just a childhood friend is all" Jellal said, stumbling over his words.

"Last time I check, childhood friends don't keep dirty photos of eachother" Hijikata added.

"YIf you wanted to penetrate her "armor" with your "excalibur" next time you go and help her yourself, dumbass" Sougo told him.

"Would you knock it off!" Jellal screamed, completely embarrassed now "I didn't know a thing about samurai or the type of magic Ito was using, and I didn't want him to try something dangerous if a council member got involved!"

"So you wanted us to take Ito on because we defeated them before" Kondo explained to him "I'm surprised you knew that"

"I kept hearing his followers say something about a new Shinsengumi, so I did my research and found you guys, I didn't even know other worlds existed." Jellal explained.

"Well, if you don't need us anymore, will be on are way" Kondo said as the three of them moved out of the park.

"Hold on a minute!" Jellal said, which made them stop and look back at them.

"I have one last task for you"

**Meanwhile, elsewhere...**

Just around the mountains of the Dover Hill, we can see a spaceship hiding behind some trees, we see Tagasuki go out into the deck of the pool.

"I managed to get at least three dragon slayer powers for your katana" Tagasuki said, expecting the blade.

"Very amusing" the dark wizard himself, Zeref said, sitting legs cross on the very front of the ship, making his signature grin at him "You samurai are more reliable then I thought"

"So once we have five dragon slayer magics all together, I'll be able to control Acnologia at will?" He asked the dark wizard.

"Certainly" Zeref got up, his arms across his back "but just remember are deal" he made a evil, but somehow, a calm and happy face "We must spread darkness through out this world first"

"I'm alright with that" Tagasuki commented "and next, we use it to take out Edo as well" he made a equally evil smirk "are only set back is that we don't know anymore dragon slayers"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Taga-Kun" Zeref said to the purple haired rebel "I know exactly where to find them..."

**Later that evening, back at Dover hill...**

Everyone was about to say their goodbyes, Casey was holding Fuji in a piggyback ride, while the townsfolk also went to say their goodbyes as well.

"I... I really can't thank you guys enough..." Casey said happily.

"Hey, it was nothing" Natsu said, scratching the back of his head "we fought tougher bastards before, it was nothing"

"We should be thanking Fuji as well" Erza added "who knew he was just a gifted wizard just like you are."

"Thanks" she smirked "we've been practicing it ever shines we were little, we just haven't been using it as much anymore."

"Why not though?" Wendy asked her.

"Yeah, with magic powers like that, you could keep this town safe for a long time" Otea mentioned.

"Yeah, keep trying to get stronger!" Gray said to her, confidently.

"You guys..." Casey had a few tears coming down her eyes.

"Casey-San" Gintoki got her attention "here's my advice to you" Gintoki turned around and started to walk away "protect your friends, protect everyone" he explained "It's not just a code Fairy Tail lives by... It's a code that samurai live by..."

"GIN-SAN~!" But then he was air assassinated by Sarutobi, who had Gintoki yelling in both pain from his wounds and the annoyance of the stalker.

"I thought you were murder and had to settle with my love pillow of you with my d$&amp; # attached to it!" The obsessed ninja yelled, nuzzling his bandaged chest.

"Too far! We're going way past the T rating here!" Gintoki screamed out.

All of the citizens and Fairy tail wizards eyes were in shock watching the street show, while the Edo citizens had a blank look on their faces, as they seen this plenty of times.

'_Yep, this settles it..._' Lucy thought to herself _'people in Edo are freaking insane!'_

The sun set on this nice peaceful day

But little did they know, darkness was about to fall upon these peaceful skies...

That's was the Black Mist arc people! :D

And for those of you who are wondering, I'm gonna be doing some side stories next, so yeah, some filler if you could call it that, probably just like 3 or 4 chapters worth, I wanna focus more on comedy now.

But anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one!

Later! :D

Bonus content!

**Class-Z Ginpachi-Sensei!**

Hello, and welcome to this special edition of Ginpachi-Sensei, today, were going to be answering the Fairy tama reviews.

A special mention goes to a guest Named Lewis, Fastback wanted to personally thank you for all of your support for the past year, he also said to so his appreciation for your feedback, he will be using your story ideas for the next couple of chapters, you will of course be credited for them.

Another review from a guest stating that chapter 16 was a cliffhanger ending, well, it's used as a way to get the reader, you, into getting "hype" for the next chapter, so it's really nothing new.

And the last review goes to the user Ravenousyetmysterious, he liked Zura in chapter 16 and though he was used as a comedy relief, well, Zura is a complete idiot, so it fits the character nicely, and Fast also said he honestly didn't know Zura and Zeref had the same VA, so yeah... Now he knows.

And that's the end of Class-Z Ginpachi-Sensei, we hope to see you all soon.


	19. Pools can provide great bathroom service

Hey guys! Fast here!

While I'm coming up with ideas for the last Arc of this story, here are some little comedy chapters to keep you all occupied!

Credit goes to Lewis for this first chapter, as he's the one who came up with this idea.

So, I hope you all enjoy! :D

The sun was raising on a beautiful morning in Flore, our favorite blonde wizard, Lucy was in her apartment, writing down a letter to her mother.

_Dear Mom_

_It's been a few days since the job at Dover Hill, My new friend Gin-San and his Odd Jobs group have finally managed to get their own house, so now he can stop mooching off of me, I swear, he can be so careless sometimes, but, I know deep down he does care for others, Shinpachi-Kun has been trying to see what type of wizard he wants to become, probably a take over Mage like Mirajean, or a card Mage like Cana, but who knows, and so far, all of Gin-San's friends have started to settle in a little bit better, Otea-Chan keeps trying to annihilate Kondo-San with her gorilla slayer magic, while Kyubei-San is very clinigy around her, almost creepy like, and Katsura-San, well, I honestly don't know what he's doing, he's been up to some unusual things around the city, and I'm baffled by it, but, whatever, anyways, I hope your doing well, please take care of yourself._

_Love: Lucy_

After she was finished writing, she got up from her desk and stretched her back out.

"I better go take a bath"

Lucy then got undressed, turned the hot water on and locked the door, not wanting any uninvited guest walk in on her, she was laying back in the tub filled with warm water and soap, a relaxing look on her face.

"Ahh~ it's good have a nice bath after so long!" she sighed, thinking about the last job she had.

_"I wonder how everyone else is doing...?" _She thought, looking up into the ceiling _"Especially Gin-San..."_

The sudden memory of Gintoki fighting Ito went through her mind, his fast movements, the strange fighting style, those demonic like eyes... He was like a man possessed, she dipped down so her mouth was submerged into the water, making a few bubbles in the water.

_"I have to learn more about that war he was in... It seems he was in a lot of pain for some reason..." _She picked herself up from the tub and stood up, grabbing a clean towel and wrapping it around her feminine body "I'm think I'm looking way too deep into this" she walked over to the door and opened it "but just to be sure, when I get dressed, I need to go straight to the guild and talk to-"

Unfortunately, when she did, she saw The rest of the team, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carly, along with the Odd jobs crew, Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura, were sitting on her couch, reading all of the stories she's written all through out the years.

"-GINTOKI!" She yelled in surprise.

"You're a really good writer Lucy-Chan" Shinpachi complemented, reading one of them.

"She's really come a long way" Erza mentioned while blushing, reading one of Lucy's more... Mature, stories.

"Hey, Lucy, do you take requests? Do you think you can write a-" Gintoki was then slap in the face by Lucy's whip "-Kenshiro!"

"Don't just look at an authors work without asking! And what did I tell you all about breaking into my house!?" Lucy snapped at them.

"Why am I the only one who got hit here!?" Gintoki snapped at her.

"My apologies Lucy" Erza said in a serious tone "While we were visiting Gintoki-San's new house, we were talking and I brought up to them that you were writer, one thing lead to another and the three of them decided that they wanted to see it for themselves and well, here we are."

"You guys are treating breaking and entering as a casual thing!" Lucy lashed out at them.

"Anyways, you ready to go?" Gray asked her "Don't tell me your wearing that for where we're heading off too, right?"

"I'm not!" Lucy then noticed what Gray asked "Going? Don't tell me it's another hard job."

"I guess we forget to tell you, didn't we Lucy." Natsu asked her "A new water park has just been opened up here in Flore."

"A new one?" Lucy responses with.

"A beach themed chapter? Really? Couldn't you come up with anything more original then that, writer?" Gintoki questioned.

"Yeah, and the entire guild is going to celebrate Gintoki's first successful job." Gray mentioned.

"The master was impressed with me that I was able to beat a wizard without using any magic" Gintoki mentioned to her, a smug look on his face.

"We haven't been to a pool in a while, so we thought it be fun to relax for the day." Shinpachi explained to them.

"Well, I don't see why not..." Lucy then looked over to Gintoki "Gin-San, if it's alright, I'd liked to speak with you later on, privately" this caught Gintoki's attention.

"Gin-Chan, you're not gonna...!?" Kagura said to him.

"No way!" Shinpachi then leaned over to Gintoki and whispered "nice going"

"Huh? W-wait a minute!" Lucy said, waving her hands infront of her chest in denial while blushing red.

"Well, you are wearing nothing but a towel right now-" Gintoki got another slip from her whip again.

**Later that day...**

Everyone in the Fairy tail guild were at awe at the huge size of the space they were in, their were about a dozen pools, slides, snake bars along with dectrative flowers and palm trees, with lounge chairs and tables sitting around, all of it being cover up by a huge glass doom.

"Wow, this place is so huge!" Wendy said in awe, wearing her usual blue swimsuit.

"It's much bigger then the last one we were at" Lucy mentioned in her normal white bikini.

"It's a lot bigger then the pool back at Edo" Shinpachi mentioned, walking up to them wearing white swim trunks.

"So I'm guessing you never been to a magical one then?" Erza was wearing her famous yellow swim suit "Their all kinds of attractions in this one"

"A magic water park?" Otea was in a pink, one piece swim suit "So it's not just used for fighting purposes?"

"If you count Gray's magic for actual fighting spells" Natsu had on red swim trunks while Gray was wearing blue ones.

"Was was that, flame addict!?" Gray questioned as he got into his fighting stance.

"You heard me, ice for brains!" Natsu also got ready for a fight.

"Shut up you too!" Erza yelled at them "Don't destroy this park like we did with the last one!"

They immediately hugged each other and apologized.

While all of this was going on, the two Shinsengumi police men, Sougo and Hijikata, were laying out on lounge chairs while watching the trio banter around.

"What's with that blue haired idiot? We seen Erza-San fight before, why do we need to still watch her?" Hijikata asked himself, wearing black swim trunks.

"He probably wants to make sure no one pulls the Excalibar out of her first before he can." Sougo overheard what his superior.

"You could be right on that one." Hijikata then took note of someone who wasn't here with the two. "Hey, where did Kondo-San run off too?"

"He said he's was going to go take a piss" Sougo answered "let's just hope he doesn't get spotted by those guys"

Back with the Fairy Tail wizards, Otea noticed from above a very unusual slide with heart like arches going around it "Hey, what's that slide, it looks different out of the other ones." The young women asked.

"Oh, that one?" Lucy pointed to it "That's the lovers embrace slide, if more then one person goes onto it, their be put into a passionate position, it-" she suddenly blushed, thinking of the time she was on there herself. "It's mainly used for lovers."

Otae suddenly felt a feminine hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Kybuei in a school style swimsuit and hair made up into short pig tails "Otae-Chan, how about we go on that slide together?" She asked blushing, but still sounded confident when she said that.

But soon she felt another hand on her other shoulder, this one feeling masculine "Otae-San, how about we be a bunch of gorilla's on that slide?" Kondo asked with a somewhat serious but werid tone.

Suddenly, Kondo felt Otae's hand on his in a bone crushing grip, he screamed silently as he heard the bones crack in his fingers.

_"He already blew our cover in the first five minutes!" _Hijikata screamed in his head.

"What brilliant timing..." she made her trademark cute killer grin at him, making a giant, pink, magic gorilla fist "I've been meaning to demonstrate my magic to everyone..."

Kondo was then punched straight into his stomach, drawling out spit and blood from his mouth and took a one way trip outside of the water park, breaking through a part of the glass dorm along with it.

"Nicely done Otae-San!" Erza smiled and clipped at her successful attack while Lucy and Wendy were shocked out of breath from witnessing the whole thing.

**Meanwhile...**

Gintoki was walking back to the rest of the Guild members, a huge ice cream sundae in his hands, he was wearing white swim shorts a long with flip flops.

"I can't believe how hard it is to find a place a where they serve red beans" Gintoki talked to himself while taking a spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

"Uh-umm e-excuse me?"

Gintoki shifted over to see who who it was.

He looked to see there was more then just one person, But the Mermaid Heal wizard, Jenny, wearing her light blue bikini.

"Are you the new Fairy Tail member from another planet? The samurai who helped take down Black Mist without using any magic?" The young women asked him, Gintoki gave her a confused look.

"Umm, yeah, that's me." Jenny's smelted sparkled when he answered yes.

"Oh wow! You really really are muscular and good looking!" She expecting Gintoki's body from top to bottom "Definitely model material for the next magazine~"

"Model material?" Gintoki said still in his confused trance.

"Oh, silly me, sorry for being rude, my name is Jenny, I'm one of the models for Sourcerer's weekly magazine." As she finished explaining, she brought her hand out to Gintoki "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uhh, You too, I guess" He shook her hand, still alittle baffled as of what's going on "What's was that about modeling you just said?"

"Oh well, You see, aside from being a model, it's also my job to find new ones out there along with it" Jenny explained to the Suger Demon "And I was wondering, everyone's been interested on the guy from another planet, maybe you can come down to the studio, let's us take some pictures of you, let us ask a few questions?"

Gintoki scratched the back of his scalp. "Well, I'm not really sure, I don't wanna stir attention for myself-"

"Did I mention there's a huge desert buffet and you'll get fifty percent of every issue we sell?"

"You got yourself a model!" Gintoki agreed with a smile and a sudden charismatic tone.

"Wonderful! Thank you! I'll be sure to let everyone know." She then suddenly put both of her hands on Gintoki's free arm, making a cute face at him. "I'll see you in a couple of days, Sakata-San~" A tiny red blush came from Gintoki when Jenny turned around and walked away, a bit of a sway in her hips with every step she took.

That's when the Samurai heard giggling from his side, he turned over to see Mirajean hiding behind a palm tree, watching the whole thing.

'Why do I get a feeling it was her idea?' Gintoki yelled in his head.

"Well, only a couple of weeks here and already women are starting to flock to you." Mirajean teased with him.

"It-it's not like that, why is it suddenly turning into a harem story centered around me?" Gintoki started to get defensive.

"Aww, don't be like that Gintoki-San, it's nice to know someone has feelings for you."

"It also pisses people off when you pair characters from different series together!" Gintoki complained loudly "besides, I already have someone back at home..."

"Really? Who is that?" Mirajean asked.

"My all time favorite person on my planet" Gintoki said his answer to her.

"Strawberry milk-sama!" Gintoki then felt a good one? two? A dozen kunai get thrown into his back, he collapsed onto his front side, dropping his sundae all over the floor and blood started spraying out of the newly created wounds.

Mirajean watched the whole stunt dumbfounded and then noticed Tuskyuo with more blades in her hand, wearing a black bikini and her face bright red.

"E...excuse me" Tuskyuo mumbled before walking away from them.

**Meanwhile back with Hijikata and Sougo...**

Hijikata and Sougo were still looking at the Fairy tail wizards, Natsu and Gray were still brawling, while other Guild members were either chilling at the pool, drinking at the bar, well... Drying out the bar if you were Cana, or were just laying out on lounge chairs.

"Leave it to Gorilla Cosby to blow his cover like that." Hijikata had his head in his hand as he spoke.

"At lease he won't be hear to humiliate us" Sougo added "hey, you want some water? It's getting pretty warm." He brought up some bottle water in his hand.

"Yeah" he answered, turning around and reaching for it "I'm starting to get thirsty anyways-"

But instead of grabbing the water, he grab something a bit more... PG-13.

He looked to see the lovely Erza Scarlett and saw that one of his hands were on one of her breasts, and Sougo had his sadist look on behind her and had his hand on one of his shoulders, he moved her over as Hijikata was grabbing for a drink.

He started sweating bullets and made a "I'm dead" face at her.

"E-Excalibur-" Erza then kindly roundhouse kicked Hijikata into one of the pools, causing his body to splash like a speed boat before hitting the egde and knocking the officer out cold, his body floating in the water.

"Nice kick Red knight!" Sougo complemented with a thumbs up, referring to Erza.

"Huh? Hijikata-San, Sougo-San." Shinpachi walked over with Lucy, Wendy and Kagura with him.

"Oh, you guys." Sougo acted casually, not trying to raise suspicion.

"What brings you guy here?" Lucy asked him.

"Kondo-san caught wind of Otae-san being here, so of course, have to get dragged in along with him." He made up as he go.

"I see..." Erza said as he looked over at the unconscious Hijikata in the water. "By the way, may I ask why are you guys still here? You guys got what you came for."

"It's quite simple Erza-Chan" Kondo started to explain while walking back over to them, everyone gasped when he saw him.

"We're having a bonding vacation here to help strengthen our brotherhood" Kondo had multiple shards of glass on his head, blood pouring down on his face and all sides of his skull.

"You need a vacation to the emergency room!" Shinpachi yelled out.

"Oh, really?" Erza asked while walking over to Kondo "because I can teach some bonding exercises for you guy." She asked the police leader.

"Oh, that's not really necessary." Kondo replied with "we were just planning to relax and socialize while we're here."

"Why are acting so normal while you're bleeding internally!?" Shinpachi questioned the gorilla's sanity.

"Uhh, Shinpachi-Kun?" Lucy asked with a bewild expression on her face "Is it always like this for you guys?"

"Unfortunately, yes it is..." Shinpachi asked.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Otae-San?" Kondo asked her.

"Oh, I think Kyubei-Chan took her up there" she pointed at a small, man made, mountain in the middle of the park where the start of multiple slides were, including the lovers slide.

"What!?" Kondo immediately started sprinting and after a few seconds, slipped and fell over into one of the pools.

_"Speaking of which, I should probably go look for Gin-San" _Lucy though as she walked away to search for him.

**Meanwhile, with Otae and Kyubei...**

"So which slide did you want to go on, Kyu-Chan?" Otae asked while holding Kyubei's hand, walking up the stairs.

"Well, umm..." Kyubei sounded a bit flustered, thinking of a way to get her on the lovers slide.

_"Okay, so far so good" _She thought to herself, blushing redder then a Erza's hair as they finally approached the top, there were two normal water slides and lovers slide between them. _"All I have to do is push her on there, and Otae-Chan is mine, but... What kind of positions are we talking about here? Like cutesy Yuru Yuri type positions? More hardcore Queens Blade type stuff-"_

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" Kyubei was suddenly interrupted in her fantasy when me heard Gray yell, he was being dragged by Natsu up stairs.

"Shut it smart ass! Erza won't be able to see us fight up here, so it's free game!" Natsu said, smiling.

Otae and Kyubei watched the two bicker.

"Their a real active bunch, aren't they?" Otae said, a drop of sweat going down her forehead, unfortunately for them, Kyubei started to get annoyed while a vain popped up on her head.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Kyubei joined the argument "Stop acting like children and-"

"Shut up!" Both Gray and Natus punched Kyubei in her face, sending her back and running into Otea, the girls then feel into the love slide, being send downwards.

Natsu and Gray's eyes widen when they saw who they hit, but soon turned their rage onto eachother once again.

"Now look what you made me do, asshole!" Natsu screamed in The Ice Mage's face.

"You started it with all of your yelling, bastard!" Gray screamed back at him.

Back with Otae and Kyubei, they were still dazed by the attack, and as their vision came back to them, they were in a completely... Pleasureable position.

Kyubei's body was between Otea's legs, her head on top of her chest, while Otae's arms were around her back.

Kyubei's face went completely dark red, steam coming from her head and blood pouring out of her nostrils while her eyes were bloodshoot.

"Kyu-Chan..." Otae spoke softly which made Kyubei glopped as she slowly turned up to her "Ye-yes Otae-Chan-"

"Once this slide down is over let's kick their asses!" Otae's voice went from sweet to pissed as she yelled, looking back up at Natsu and Gray.

"Ehhh!?" Kyubei was in complete disappointment when she saw Otae wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Otea-San!" In front of them, they turn and saw Kondo balancing on one of the heart stands around the slide.

"How dare you got in between Otae-San legs before I do, loli!" Kondo threatened, referring to Kyubei.

"What do you mean by in between my legs!?" Otae asked him in her demonic type voice.

"I'm gonna jump down and take my gorilla back!" He jumped off like a diver and attempted to but in, only when he did, they slides right below them.

_"Damn, my timing was off!" _Kondo though while mid air.

"I'll save you from her Otea-" he then felt something, no, someone hit him, back to back, he looked to find out that it was Gray, Natsu threw him off the mountain and he hit him out of bad luck, but it got worse when they went through the heart and went down the slide too.

Kondo was on his knees while Gray was in a crawl position, his hands were on Gray's hips... I think we all where this was going.

A few seconds later, Kondo and Gray looked at each other and they both yelled shock and/or disgusting.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off of me!" Gray demanded, defending his pride, what's left of it that is.

"You get off! People will think I'm some sort of corrupt policeman who has a thing for young men!"

Erza could hear Grays yelling and turned to them "Those bastards, their fighting aga-" but then gasped and blushed fearsomely when she saw Grap and Kondo going down the slide.

"What's wrong Erza-!?" Lucy gasped and blushed, seeing it aswell.

"What the hell!?" Was Shinpachi's reaction when he saw it.

"I knew he had a thing for yoai!" Kagura chanted out.

"Ouch..." Hijikata groaned as he climbed out of the pool, rubbing the pain out of his head. "What the hell is going on...?"

"Toshi!" He looked up to see Kondo having Gray in a yoai position, "Give me a hand here, Toshi!"

Hijikata's eyes rolled to the back of his head, slamming his face onto the ground before passing out once again in shock.

"Don't faint on me!" Kondo screamed.

As they were sliding down, they saw a part of the water rise up, and then it took the from a familiar Blue haired Mage.

"Your time is up, romantic rival!" It was Juvia, wearing her light blue swim suit as half of her body was the water from the slide.

"C-clockwork-sama!" Both guys screamed in fear.

Back with Otae and Kyubei, Otea was just casually enjoying the ride, while Kyubei still had the face of a shy high school girl.

"It's pretty high up here, we got a nice view of the park." Otae said while looking out into the park.

"Umm, listen Otae-Chan-" Kyubei was about to speak but was then rammed by the two other guys, sending all four of them flying off of the slide and into another pool.

"Dahhh!" Gray was the first one to submerge. "That was messed up..."

Kondo then got up from the water, keeping his back pointed to Gray "Never speak to anyone about this, got it?"

"Agreed..." Gray said back, completely traumatized.

"There you are you bastard!" Natsu was at the edge of the pool until he jumped out at gray, ready to attack. "You and I got unfinished business." He made fireballs go around his fist as he charged at him.

But was instead grabbed by a giant glowing pink hand, another one then grabbed both Kondo and Gray.

It was Otae who was just submerged and had a murderous look on her face.

All three of them screamed in terror in fear of what Otae had planned.

**Meanwhile...**

Gintoki was sitting up in a lounge chair, his legs on either side of it while Wendy was behind him, used her healing magic to pitch up the wounds Tuskyuo made, some disregarded kunai's on the ground.

"Damn that women, wear does she even get those things from anyways?" Gintoki mumbled to himself.

"Was that blonde women you were talking about your girlfriend Sakata-San?" Wendy asked him.

"Of course not! why would I date a lousy Black Lagoon ninja like her?" Gintoki asked the small Dragon Slayer.

"Well, you two do seem to act like one another." She mention and was done healing. "There, all done."

Gintoki got up and stretched his back out. "That healing magic really works." He said to Wendy, who grinned at him.

"There you are Gin-San." Gintoki took notice to Lucy, who was walking over "I've been looking all over for you."

Gintoki was confused at first but them remembered what Lucy said to him this morning. "Right, you-you'll by me a new sundae, right? I dropped mine earlier." Lucy sighed but then said.

"Fine, just follow me." She walked away with Gintoki following close behind.

Wendy had a slight blush when they saw them walk away together.

_"D-don't tell me..." _She thought.

**Ten minutes later...**

Lucy and Gintoki were sitting at a table, which had a canopy over it to block the sun.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" Lucy asked with a smirk, eating her own small sundae, it was vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce and colorful sprinkles.

"Pretty well now that I got ice cream again!" Gintoki on the other had a sundae twenty times bigger then her's, it had every ice cream flavor, topping and it was practically a mountain, he started eating spoonfuls a second.

"Umm... Are you really gonna eat all of that?" Lucy asked in disbelief, but then snapped out of it and started speaking "I umm..."

"Huh?" Gintoki stopped eating to hear Lucy speak.

"I just though I check on you and see how's your holding up, if you needed to get anything off of your chest..." Lucy explained, twirling the spoon that was in her sundae.

Gintoki gave her a normal look while she was taking.

"When we first saw what Black Mist did to Fuji-Kun, you looked like a complete different person... Like someone who's lost something very dear to him..." Lucy bangs were covering her eyes as she looked down at her ice cream.

"If it means anything, I know how it feels to lose a love one, my mother died when I was little, and my father passed away too recently, he was a total scum bag, but I still loved him."

Gintoki absorbed the info and continued listening.

"I ran away from home and later joined Fairy Tail, He send a dark guild after me just to I could be apart of some arranged marriage, he even wanted me to make an boy for the family, but told him..." She from a fist on the table as her arm shook a bit "I told him that I didn't want him controlling my life... And if he ever came after my family again, I'll beat the living days lights out of him... I just wish he was hear to see how mature I've gotten..." A couple tears came down her eyes, her voice cracking all the way through.

That's when Gintoki finally spoke.

"You and I are the same"

Lucy looked back up to Gintoki.

"I consider myself a runaway, running from the gigantic guilt that's keep clinging onto me everyday, you weren't trying to make an enemy of your father" Gintoki explained "you were trying to protect what was yours."

"Gin-San..." Lucy sobbed.

"Back then, I loss a lot commrades, brother and sisters in the battlefield, but their souls are still bound to me, screaming for me to hate myself..."

Lucy had her mouth covered with her free hand while making a suspenseful look with her eyes.

"You said you wanted to learn about my pass, right? Well... It'll take awhile, so listen closely."

Lucy listen to every second of Gintoki story, not taking her eyes off of him, remembering every bit of information he said...

When he was finished, Lucy had a shock and upset look, tears rolling down the Celestial Wizards cheeks as she covered her own open mouth with both hands.

"And there you have it..." Gintoki finished.

But was then caught in a neck breaking hug by a crying and sobbing Lucy, her arms extremely tight around his neck as Gintoki gasped for air.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried while tightening her grip on Gintoki.

"My necks gonna break, my necks gonna break!" Gintoki gagged out.

It was then the two of them heard rustling, they looked over to see Master Makarov, Wendy, Mirajean, Cana, Lisanna and even Sakamoto hiding in a bush, they all smiled as they were stalking them.

"Do you guys know what privacy is!?" Lucy growled at them.

"Let us eat our sweets in peace and what the hell are you doing here Sakamoto!?" Gintoki pointed to the space pirate.

"I haven't been in the story in a while so I though I sneak in, be sure watch my webshow on /" he was then hit straight in the forehead by Gintoki's wooden katana.

**Later that day...**

All of the Guild members were hanging out together as the sun started to set, Gray, Natsu and Kondo were bother beaten up extremely by Otae and got wrapped around a bend over palm tree so they wouldn't try anything, Kyubei and Otae were sitting at the edge of a pool, Hijikata had a cast wrapped around his forehead, he didn't worry about as it will be gone in the next chapter, while the rest of them were sitting around, eating dinner together.

"What a day this has been" Shinpachi said.

"It was an eventful one, I'll give it that." Mirajean said.

"You should've been with us at the other water park Shin-Chan" Cana said, taking a swing of beer. "We practically destroyed that one."

"Let's not talk about that one Cana..." Lucy said, thinking back to that time.

"Did it involve a hockey mask and a chainsaw?" Sougo asked who decided to join them "if that case, please explain in detail."

"Shut up, sadist." Hijikata had a cigarette in between his lips as he talked "after what I seen, I don't think I even want to go to anymore parties that this guild is throwing."

"But let's not forget why we're here." The Guild master turned their attention to the White haired Samurai. "Free cheers to are new friends from another world, let them enjoy themselves here and have a safe journey home!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said and they each took a drink.

Lucy turned to Gintoki which he noticed and made eye contact, she smiled and winked at him, giving him a thumbs up along with it.

Gintoki smirked back and nodded at her as a response.

"The best part is, we didn't wreak the place this time." The master said.

But as he finished saying that, the main mountain in the middle of the park exploded out of no where, piles of burning, rock, and disguarded water slide piece went all over, going in pools, lounge chairs, and even breaking some pieces of glass on the doam, guess started running out of the waterpark screaming while the Fairy Tail Group had a look of complete confusion and denial from what their seeing.

"Aaahahahahahahahaaaa!" It was Katsura who was walking out of the smoke, along with Elizabeth, they were both on top of the now blown up mountain, but he was a tight, track suit with a Zebra design on it.

"How do you like this Gintoki?" Katsura asked, looking down at them. "I figured Fairy Tail wouldn't be another, so from my own zebra protection force!" As the smoke started to clear more, there were about a hundred men dressed up in the same outfit as katsura.

"We're still doing that joke from the last couple chapters!?" Shinpachi questioned loudly.

"Don't worry Gin-San~" Saurtobi was also in the group, wearing the same zebra track suit "If anything happens to them, I'll be your pet zebra for life!"

Gintoki, Hijikata, Erza, Otea and Sougo had red eyes as they got out their weapons.

"Uhh... Gintoki?" Katsura mumbled as he started to get scared.

But then all five of them charged at him with evil intentions, until...

"ONIZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gray-sama..." Juvia was crying at the end of the slide, hugging her Gray doll. "I can't believe some ape popped your cherry before I can..." She sobbed.

End of chapter 19

Hi guys! Fast here!

I'm sorry for my delay on this chapter, but good news, I graduated! :D

-cricket noises echo the room-

(-_-#) ...Anyway, I'm gonna be dedicating my summer to fixing and finish up the this story, so expect another chapter in the coming mouths, weeks of I'm active enough.

So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a review if you can, it motivates me! :D


	20. Photos mix with deserts don't taste good

Hey there everyone!

Fast here!

Here comes the second part of the comedy chapters, I hope you all enjoy!

_"So, we finally meet at last... Shiroyasha..." _

_Only the echos of footsteps could be heard and the stone cold voice of another man, Shiroyasha turned around and saw him, the dark black hair, the strange white robe, along with the werid, otherworldly like magic, and what made it even more creepier the, the male had a calm face with a content grin, around him were other dead soldiers with their own bloody puddle around them._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, you must forgive me." The man said, stepping on one of the deceased comrades, a quite chuckle coming from his voice."These guys were getting in my way, so I just had to dispose of them." He explained "I have to say though, they put up quite a fight if I do say so myself." He explained casually, picking up one of the samurai's katana and pointing it to Shiroyasha._

_"Now then, you wanna avenge your fiend, don't you? Let's begin!" He smirked at him like he was playing a sick joke._

_Shiroyasha then yelled his battle cry, running at the man with full force and bloodlust, as he swung his sword, the matel clashed together, making a loud noise that echoed through out the Battlefield._

He then gasped as he woke up from said sound.

Gintoki sat up and looked around his new Flore apartment, it was quite large and was able to house his friends, Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae, who were all sleeping in their separate rooms.

Gintoki processed to get up out of bed and onto his feet, stretching out his arms and back before looking on his calendar, which had a lady named "Ketsuno Ana" titled at the bottom, which had a dark purple haired women wearing a swimsuit and giving the peace sign to the camera, he then looked to see that today was marked with something.

The white haired samurai looked at it, which it read "Sorcerers weekly photo shoot today at twelve-thirty PM."

_'Oh yeah, today's is that magazine shoot, isn't it?' _He thought, scratching his rear before checking the time on the old fashion clock on his stand.

The hour hand was slowly going away from the number twelve and the minute hand was super close to the number three.

Gintoki looked at the clock for a good two seconds before giving the most appropriate response.

"I SLEPT IN!" He screamed loudly which pretty much woke the entire neighborhood back up.

**Five minutes later...**

Gintoki was practically sprinting over to the location of the photo shoot, with both Shinpachi and Kagura following close behind.

"Wait for us, Gin-San!" Shinpachi yelled, sweating from keeping up with Gintoki.

"Can't talk, much get to the sweet buffet!" He yelled, somehow moving his feet faster.

"But Gin-Chan, you forgot-" Kagura try to get his attention but the Sweet-tooth Samurai zoomed off.

Gintoki was now too far from the other two to hear them, but he them smiled when he saw the photo studio in the distance, he immediately went to the front of the door.

"Finally, sweet sweet deserts here I-" his efforts were failed however when the door suddenly collapsed and end it up being sandwiched by said door and the hard brick city path.

"Control yourself Gintoki-San..." It was the cold and sterned voice of Erza, who was crushing Gintoki with the broken off door. "I know you're eager for your first photo shoot, but have some dignity." She was wearing her normal white button up shirt and dark blue shirt.

"Gin-San, that's why we were trying to stop you." He looked over to Shinpachi who was holding all of Gintoki's clothing.

"You forgot to dress up when you ran out..." Kagura blankly said to him, which made Gintoki looked down at his body, which Kagura was right, Gintoki was only wearing his pink boxers with strawberries designs all over them.

"Oh, Gin-San, good afternoon." The ever so sweet voice of Mirajean said, who was standing in the doorway, she was wearing her signature rose red dress, behind her also was her sister Lisanna who had on a light blue tank top and white shorts.

"Gin-San! Your here for a modeling job too?" Lisanna asked him as Gintoki moved the door out of the way, getting back onto his bare feet.

"You guys are here to be models too?" Shinpachi asked them.

"Yep." Mirajean giggled "I'm the head poster girl of Sorcerer's Weekly, so I show up here on a mouthly basis." She explained. "And this is Lisanna's first time modeling, so she's really excited."

"But why are you here Erza-San?" Kagura asked the red-haired knight, Erza grinned and required right infront of them all, when the bright lights disappeared, she was in her sexy and reviling suductive armor, both Gintoki and Shinpachi had blood burst out of their noses at the first sight of her.

"Since Mirajean thinks she can sell more magazines then me, I decided to place a bet with her, this weeks issue is going to have two different covers, one with me and one with her, whichever cover sell's the most, wins." Erza explained as she gave a competitive look to the older Take Over Mage. "I hope your ready to be out sold." She told her.

"Will just see about that Erza." Mirajean said back at Erza.

"I say it'll sell around a good one million copies each..." Shinpachi mumbled, blood oozing out of his nose.

"Probably ten million if Earthland is that pervertic..." Gintoki said with a creepy smirk on his lips.

**Ten minutes later...**

Inside the studio waiting room, it was quite large yet very silent, no one was even at the secretaries desk. everyone was waiting for whoever was supposed to come out and bring them to the real modeling area.

Gintoki was currently sitting, reading one of the magazines on the table next to him. Shinpachi was chatting to Lisanna, taking about things from eachothers worlds, how their week has been, the normal casual stuff, Mirajean was sitting patiently waiting for someone to come along and Kagura and Erza were having an arm wrestling match on one of the tables, with both of them neck and neck as they were equally strong.

"Good morning everyone!" The cheerful voice of Jenny said as she walked out, today she had on a purple tank top, a grey skirt and white flip flops, she had a happy grin on her face as she bowed slowly. "I'm so happy all of you could show up today!"

"It's good to see you again Jenny." Mirajean said to her as she stepped towards her, her usual cute smile on her face.

"Same here Mira-Chan." She then turned herself to face Gintoki, who was still sitting down. "Ahh, Gintoki-San, you made it, I started to think you change your mind."

"The desert buffet is still there, right?" Gintoki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, theirs plenty for everyone!"

Gintoki, in split second, got infront of Jenny and put his hands behind his head, leaning back and making a face like a Jojo Bazaar Adventure's fighter.

"Ready when you are, senpai!" Gintoki chanted to her.

"He's all enthusiastic all of the sudden!" Shinpachi complained.

"Gin-San must really like his sweets, huh?" Lisanna asked the younger male.

But what really caught the younger guys attention is when Jenny put a finger on Gintoki's chest, while giving it a good look, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks flushed pink. "I hope you look better on camera then looking straight at you, Gin-Chan."

"Does Jenny-San have a crush on Gin-San?" He asked hisself.

**Later inside the studio...**

Jenny was currently giving a tour around the studio, there were plenty of props, cameras, and as well, other models, Jenny turned around to the group, smirking. "So, here's where you guys will be." There was a strange, green cover around the sight the camera was in.

"What's that werid green carpet up against the wall?" Lisanna asked, tilting her head.

"It's what people call a "green screen", it supposedly let you use any image you want without using any resources." Jenny explained before walking over to a laptop computer, which surprised the three Odd Jobs workers, dued to the fact technology is unique around here.

"And this is what people call a "laptop" it's mainly used to put pictures on the green screen." Jenny continue explaining "Our new cameraman showed up and gave us all of these for some Jewel, so far they been a big help as of late."

"A new cameraman? Is he going to be taking out pictures?" Mirajean asked.

"Yep, he's very intelligent with these things, so-" she paused when she heard the door open from behind her. "Oh, speaking of which, here he is."

This new cameraman of theirs was a adult who looked to be middle aged, had a slightly dark skin tone, and had sunglasses blocking his eyes, he was currently wearing a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with bache cargo shorts and black sandals, obviously brought by the money he was earning.

"Okay, everyone, I hope you all ready to take some-" he then stopped speaking when he saw Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura in the group, his expression suddenly turned defensive.

"It-it's not what it looks like! I found all of this stuff! Honest!" He yelled nervously at them.

"Hasegawa-San?" Shinpachi referee to the panicking make infront of them.

"Oh, you guys have met before?" Jenny was confused by the whole conflict.

"How the hell did a homeless person get on another planet anyway?" Gintoki question

**Flashback during chapter 9...**

_"I can't believe this coin rolled all the way in here..." While Hasegawa was chasing a five hundred yen coin that was literally going all around Edo, of all places, it decided to roll into Sakamoto's Spacecraft, the worse part is, he couldn't find it anywhere... Oh, and he was space bound, hiding from anyone in case they were hostile._

_"I just hope nothing else goes wrong..." Luck wasn't on Hasegawa's side as an alarm went off._

_"Self destruct sequence ativated." An automated announcer spoke via comm system._

_"Eh..." Hasegawa made a face of disbelief as he heard that._

_"If your hearing this and if your some bum who just wondered in her to find a coin... Your screwed."_

_"Hey! That message differently wasn't pre recorded-!" The ship suddenly exploded in a white flash._

**End of flashback...**

"So I ran to the closes escape pod I could find and scavenge for anything I could use." He showed off advance equipment he had. "Although, I don't really know what a bunch of space pirates would do with a green screen and a laptop..." Hasegawa rubbed the back of his head. "I'm still surprised you guys didn't even noticed me."

There was a few seconds of complete silence before Hasegawa dtarted to speck. "Okay, so how about we get started, Gintoki will be going first."

"Oh, Erza-Chan, Mira-Chan, Lisanna-Chan, a different photographer is going to be working with you." She said as more footsteps could be heard. "Ah, here he is now!"

"Good morning ladies, my name is Snapshoot Katsura!" Ever since Fairy Tail destroyed the Zebra protection force for practically wreaking the water park, they disbanded and went on to do other things, and of all the jobs on Earthland, he took a photography job.

He also was carrying a strange stick that had a roll of toilet paper and at the very end of it, a tissue box at the end of it on both the left and right side.

"I hope you girls are ready to take some pho-" Katsura was then slammed down on his head by Erza, which after that, had the end of the stick shoved straight into his ass, through his pants.

Everyone witnessed the sudden attack with a blank yet somewhat bewild look in their faces.

"Uhh... Erza-Chan...?" Jenny walked over. "What was that for?"

"He... He reminded me of a nightmare..." Erza answered in a low tone.

"I mistook that thing for a tail that was meant for cosplaying..." Gintoki mumbled, looking down at the unconscious and penetrated Joi leader.

"So-sorry that we c-couldn't protect the Zebra's G-Gintoki..." As he said that, Elizabeth pulled the stick right out of him, he was wearing a brown newspaper boy hat on top of his head.

"I never cared about Zebra's to begin with..." Gintoki said to him in a straight voice.

"Any-nyway, I believe my models are..." Elizabeth gave Katsura a clipboard which had all of the photo girls written on it.

"Erza Scarette, Mirajean Staruss and Lisanna Staruss." He said.

_'Wait, the three girls are going in the other room.' _Gintoki thought to himself. _'Don't tell me Fast is going to that territory...'_

"Oh, so I get to watch Gintoki all to myself then!"Jenny said happily.

'_Fast is going to the forbidden territory!' _Gintoki made a look of absolute horror, knowing that the fanbase hates it when you make couples out of different characters from separate series.

**A couple of minutes later...**

Katsura was in a room with Erza, Mirajean and Lisanna, while Elizabeth was working the camera.

"Okay ladies, I hope you guys have your beauty faces on." He said, clipping his hands together.

"Erza-Chan, you shall go first."

The red-haired women walked over to the set, smirking.

"Get ready to be outsold, Staruss!" Erza made a cocky grin at her rival/friend.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing." Katsura handed the Mage the same stick with toiletry items attached to it.

"Uhh..." Erza looked up at it confused. "What is this...?"

"In this mouths issue, we're going to be advertising the Patriot." Katsura held up another one. "So we're going to do a couple poses with it."

"W-What...?" Erza could already see the reactions from the readers as she made a panicked face.

_"What the hell is Erza holding in her hands."_

_"Does she have some sort of sc*t thing going on?"_

_"I guess the great Titalin is a big sell out after all."_

Erza could also hear the satisfied giggling of Mirajean, which made her do a blood hungry growl as a reaction.

**A couple of minutes later...**

"Okay Gin-San, you read come out?" Jenny said, sitting in a director's chair.

Gintoki walked out of his change room wearing or, cross dressing with a pink and black checkered dress that dislayed the Samurai's muscial legs and his hair was made into small little pig tails, and add to the humiliation, he was a giant white and pink swirl lollipop in his hand.

Shinpachi made a disturbing yet some what funny look on his face while Kagura just giggled out loudly at it.

"There, it fits just right!" Jenny said confidently.

"Like hell!" Gintoki yelled. "Am I sponsoring the Beelzebub Manga or something!?"

"It could be Hunter X Hunter, You look like Biksy but with shorter more bluer hair."

"I wouldn't care if it was freaking Date a Live!"

Gintoki looked down. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"Hey, Jenny-San." Hasegawa called to her, coming out from another room. "The delivery carriage with the desert table has just arrived."

"So is this pose good another for you?" Gintoki placed the lollipop down like he was gripping and leaning over to the side.

"Sell out!" Shinpachi yelled.

**Meanwhile in the other studio...**

Erza was posing with the Patriot with her sexy look on her face in her Suduction Armor, smiling while both Katsura and Elizabeth were taking photos.

"That's right, work it girl! The camera loves you." Erza winked at the camera.

Elizabeth held up a sign that read "Put some more hip into it!"

And after a few dozen more pictures, Erza was finally done.

"There, all done." Katsura took the memory card out of the camera and gave it to his large, duck face friend. "Bring this into Editing, Elizabeth." He said as he repleased the missing memory drive with a new on.

Erza required back to her normal outfit and sat down in a chair, a gloomy look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Erza." Mirajean spoke in her normal friendly voice. "I won't brag too much once I win."

"Alright, now, uhhh..." Katsura looked over his clipboard. "Mirajean, your up next!" With that, The Bleached haired Wizard walked on set.

"And I need you to put this on." Elizabeth came out carrying a large, human sizes, orange can shaped costume with a round head with a simple, straight face painted on it.

"Wha-What-" her sentence was cut short as Elizabeth put the costume over her entire body, you could hear her talking inside of the suit into she pushed her head through the opening for her face, along with two openings for her arms.

"Uhh... Katsura-San... What am I wearing right now?" She asked, looking down at the outfit.

"In this issue, your going to be advertising the Justaway toy." Katsura explained as he held a smaller version of the toy.

Mirajeans eyelid twitched at the though of what her fans would think.

_"What's that huge can around Mira-Chan?"_

_"I guess she's feeling insecure about her appearance."_

_"It looks like body shaming is happening in the industry."_

Erza made a happy yet creepy smile at Mirajean's misery.

**Back with Gintoki...**

After the first set of photos, Gintoki was scarfing down as much cake, donuts and ice cream as he can.

"Hey guys." Lisanna came in from the other studio. "How's the photos going?" She asked.

Shinpachi and Kagura were eating their own individual things.

"We're doing alright Lisanna-Chan." Shinpachi answered. "What about Erza-San and Mira-San?"

"Uhhh... Let's just say it's not going perfect at the moment..." Lisanna recalled the cute yet sinister face Mirajean was making at Katsura's camera as he snapped the pictures.

"Things are getting weird with them too, huh?" Shinpachi took a bite out of the Danish he was eating. "Gin-San has been doing strange dress ups for his pictures." Shinpachi explained while chewing.

Lisanna giggled lightly as he looked at Gintoki's outfit. "Wh-what are you wearing Gin-San?" She chuckled out, covering her mouth.

"If You ever have to choice between dignity and deserts, always take the sweeter road!" Gintoki mumbled while eating like a crazed gorilla.

"Don't encourage readers to go with diabetes over how their look!" Shinpachi yelled at him.

"By the way, Gin-San." Lisanna leaned into the Samurai's ear and whispered. "Jenny-San differently has eyes on you."

Gintoki couldn't see it, but he could differently feel her eyes looking at him up and down from her chair.

_'This isn't good...' _Gintoki though _'If this keeps going on, I'll end up like one of those puppets from "Don't hug me, I'm scared" but instead drowning in oil I'll drown in a love motels bed cover." _He was sweating a little bit down his forehead. _"Okay, don't panic, maybe it'll be a normal outfit this time, who knows?"_

"Hey, Jenny-Chan, I found Gin-san's next outfit." Hasegawa held up a a light green small speedo in his hands. "But this was all I could find in the bag."

_"Green is not a creative color!" _Gintoki's jaw dropped and eyes widen as he saw the small piece of fabric.

**Meanwhile, Back with Erza and Mirajean...**

"That's it, work it girl, the camera loves you!" Katsura was taking pictures of Mira... Who was just standing and smiling due to the fact that she couldn't move much in a huge tin can of a costume.

"There, I think that should be good enough, go in and develop them Elizabeth." He handed his friend/pet the camera who then walked into the editing room.

"Can I take this off? I'm starting to get sweaty." In asking that, Katsura went over and took off the costume for her.

"Thank you." Mirajean nodded at Katsura.

Erza on the other hand was looking at the small Justaway doll in wonder. "Are these the toys children play with in Edo, Katsura-San?" She asked while poking the head of it with her index finger.

"Yeah, just be careful not to-"

"Is it some sort of superhero? Maybe I can make it fly." Erza was about to toss it like a paper airplane but then Katsura grabbed it out of her hand.

"You can't handle a Justaway figure like its some sort of light piece of paper..."

Katsura then whined up for a swing like he about to pitch a baseball.

"You gotta throw it like a real baseball!" He yelled and threw it at one of the wooden walls, blowing it up on impact to make a new entrance into the another room in the building.

"Nice pitch!" A sign Elizabeth held up read.

After hearing that, everyone from the other room ran in to check out the noise.

"What's going on in here!?" Jenny yelled.

"A terrorist attack! The Arkham Knight has started his attack, take the sweets and run!" Gintoki claimed, trying to get out of the next shoot.

"We're not even in the same universe!" Shinpachi called Gintoki on his bluff.

As the smoked cleared, everyone gasped at what they saw in the room.

It was Jenny, the real Marmaid Heel Mage tied up by her hands and feet by magic proof rope, she also had her mouth gagged so she wouldn't make any noise.

"Je-Jenny-San?" Hasegawa said in disbelief.

Seeing this "Jenny" started to get nervous, backing up a bit, she turned around at a attempt to run away but was then stopped by both Erza and Mirajean.

"And just where do you think your going imposter!?" Erza threatened.

"You're using some type of magic to look like her." She checked for any charms she had on, and then spotted it. "Ah ha!" She removed a ring that she never saw Jenny where before and removed it.

In a split second, the disguise faded away and it was reviled to be Sarutobi, Gintoki's crazed stalker.

"That explained the lewd outfits..." Hasegawa said.

"She must of heard I was coming here from the water park the other day..." Gintoki then chuckled softly but the turned into a full blown laugh. "She doesn't want me in the bed! The fanbase won't come after this story now!" He said while swaying his hips, side to side in a fast motion.

"Knock it off! You look like some drunk tranny when you do that!" Shinpachi yelled at him.

"Quit with the strip tease, Biksy!" Kagura added.

**later that evening...**

Outside of the film studios entrance. both Sarutobi and Hasegawa had their whole bodies tied up and were lying in the street.

"W...why am I... Tied up too...?" Hasegawa mumbled out of fatigue.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone." Jenny said, having her head down in shame. "I remember getting a delivery outside of my office and I ended up falling asleep, please forgive me." She explained and bowed slowly to them.

"It's okay Jenny." Mirajean smirked. "You were completely unaware of it, so we don't blame you."

Jenny cracked a small grin before turning to look at Gintoki. "I'm sorry Gin-San, I really wanted to get to know you, but I guess that didn't happen today..."

"That's okay, I got my full on sweets today-" Gintoki recieved a slap to the back of the head by Erza and Kagura from that comment, causing him to lean down.

"Are you will to do it again, n-not today I mean, but..." Jenny looked away, her cheeks flushing a small red.

Gintoki leaned back up from the the two hits and looked at her for a few seconds, he sighed and said to her.

"Bring strawberry milk next time, and you have a deal."

She turned to him and smiled once again, she ran at him and hugged the white haired samurai happily.

Gintoki had his hands apart, not knowing what to do. "Don't mention it." A slight blush came to his face.

"Speaking of photos, what happened to Katsura and Elizabeth? They both

snuck out when they threw that you." Erza asked.

"I don't think I'll matter, it's not like he'll do anything with those photos he took." Lisanna said.

"Hey, how about I take everyone out to a restaurant I know, my treat!" Jenny announced she let go of Gintoki.

"Yes please!" They all cheered.

"Hey, Hey!" Hasegawa tried to get their attention as they walked away. "I wanna eat too! Cut me free!"

"I do too! I want Gin-chan's d***-Chan for an appetizer, entrée and dessert!" Saurtobi added.

"You're not helping! Let me gooooo!"

**Later that night...**

After everyone said their goodbye's for the night, Erza, Mirajean and Lisanna we're walking together on their way home.

"I can't believe Katsura-San ran out like that!" Erza complained.

"So much for this weeks volume..." Mirajean turned over to look at the Red-Haired knight. "I guess we can call the beat a draw then." She concluded as she continued walking.

"I suppose so..." Erza commented.

"You guys.." Lisanna sighed making an innocent look on her face.

"Get your Patriots and Justaways here!"

That's when the three of them heard a very familiar voice coming from around the corner.

That's when they saw Katsura and Elizabeth pushing a huge cart around that was displaying Justaway toys each in there own size and colors, and Patriots hanging from the top of the mobile store.

But what really pissed the Fairy Tail Wizards off is that the photo they took earlier were on display as advertisements for the whole town of Flore to see.

"Patriots and Justaways for sell! Help out a fellow veteran of the ZPH the Zebra Protect force! All earning will go to rebuilding are army!"

Katsura then took of the evil glaring Erza and and scary, yet happy look of Mirajean infront of them.

"Ahh, Good news Fairy Tail Wizards!" Katsura said to them "The editing and printing was a succe-" he was cut off by the sounds of magic being made and saw that Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor and Mirajean was using her She Devil Take Over form.

"Uh oh..." One of Elizabeth's signs read.

"Uh, girls, wait, remember, Snapshoot Katsura gave you guys your big break, did you forget?"

And chaos transpires...

"DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of chapter 20

Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter!

Thanks for all of your support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Later! :D


	21. Lightning panties don't make you sexy

****Class-Z Ginpachi-Sensei!****

Hey, and welcome back.

This will be the very last filler chapter before the main final arc begins, due to the fact Fastback thinks people will stop reading his story.

Right now is main goal is finishing this series as he wants to do more original work in the future.

Anyways, Fast wanted to thank you all for all of your love and support, oh and to read what he wrote at the bottom, it'll explain his absence on here as well.

But now, enjoy this latest chapter.

The loud and enthusiastic Guild greeted both Kagura and Shinpachi as they entered.

"Nice to see everyone in good spirits." Shinpachi commented as him and the young Yato walk over to the bar where Mirajean was working.

Mirajean turned around to say hello."Good afternoon you two." She then noticed the most important guy in their group was missing.

"Shinpachi-Kun, where's Gin-San?"

"He said he wanted some time to himself, we don't know where he went off to." Shinpachi answered then took note of Lucy sitting in one of the bar stools, she was swirling the straw in the drink she was having, looking down at her reflection in the glass.

"Lucy-San, are you okay?" Shinpachi asked as he sat next to her.

"H-huh, oh, yeah, i'm fine..." She jumped when she heard Shinpachi's voice. "It's just... I don't have any money to pay my rent this mouth..."

"Your always forgetful when it comes to that Lucy." Mirajean added, washing one of the mags.

"Maybe you can knock up that Fire Dragon boy you're always with so much." Kagura suggested which caused Lucy to gasped and turned red at the idea.

"Yeah, he must have a good income if he's that stro- wait! Why am I agreeing with this!?" Shinpachi freaked out.

**Meanwhile with Gintoki...**

The White haired sugar demon was in an ice cream shoppe looking up at a menu above the counter.

"Hey gramps, what's the biggest sizes you have? I'm trying to get my daily sugar take in." He asked the man working on the other side of the bar.

"That would be our X-Jumbo sizes, sir." He pointed over to a huge cup, well, it looked more like a large paper bucket then a cup, Gintoki's eyes sparkled and slammed some jewel currency down onto the counter.

"Give me a Strawberry Milkshake with every sweet topping you have, please." He said in a straight tone of voice.

"Uhh-uh... Coming right up..." The man said in a clueless state.

About five minutes later, Gintoki came out with a huge cup/bucket of a strawberry milkshake, the worker shouted "Thank you very much" as the door closed, he sat at the closes outside table he could find and sat down, taking his straw and spoon out to start eating.

"-So then when I went into Otea-San's house, she was already ready and watering her back for me to srcub for her." Gintoki heard the voice of an all to familiar Gorilla behind him.

"I'm pretty sure that's breaking and entering!" He then heard an even more annoying voice behind him.

"And people wonder why they think the Shinsengumi is filled with perverts on this planet." A blank, yet still irritating voice said behind him.

At that moment, Gintoki said 'Screw it' in his head before turning around and saw that his suspicions were right.

Hijikata, Sougo and Kondo were sitting together eating some ice cream together, having a nice chat together.

"It's not my fault! that hot headed Pink haired guy threw him at me!" Kondo yelled to defend himself.

"You shouldn't of been standing on top of that slide to begin with!" Hijikata complained back at him.

"What the hell are you guys still doing here!?" Gintoki asked them in a blood thirsty tone.

"Oh, hey Boss." Sougo greeted, waving his hand to him.

"Why the hell are you asking that!?" Hijikata said. "Like we said, we're on a bonding trip together."

"You expect me to believe a lie like that, Ito has been killed, wasn't that the reason you were here? so just go back to Edo already!" Gontoki growled at him.

_'Shit, if this demon finds out that Jellal hired us to keep an eye on Fairy Tail, Erza will turn us into human sushi, quick, change the conversation.'_

He then saw the gigantic Milkshake Gintoki had on his table, getting an idea.

"Hey, what's with that huge milkshake? it literally has every topping imaginable but mayonnaise!" Hijikata took out a bottle of said condiment from his uniform jacket and attempted to squirt some on it but Gintoki soon covered it with his hand.

"Keep that disgusting bird crap away from my sweets!" Gintoki said in protest as he held onto the cap and try to pull it back. "If your gonna try to ruin my sugar intake, I'm taking your heart stopper away from you!"

"You bastard! Give it back to me now!" Hijikata held the bottle with a tight grip, which caused some to leak out into Gintoki's hand, which caused it to ozz out between his fingers like s-

"Ahhh! That's looks completely wrong!" Gintoki panicked at the sight of it.

"It wouldn't be if you let go!" Hijikata said, pulling much more forcefully.

"You let go first!" Gintoki said, pulling it towards him.

"Oh, Lucy, didn't you hear who's back in Flore?" Mirajean asked the Celestal Mage.

"Hear what, who's back?" Lucy made a curious look at her.

"What's going on?" Shinpachi asked, equally concerned.

Both Hijikata pulled and Gintoki pulled until finally, the bottle and cap got separated, Hijikata's strength caused the bottle to slip out of his hand and fly into the air.

"Really? Where has he been?" Lucy asked the Take Over demon.

"He was on the very lengthy job, but he should be back in town by now."

They both saw that the bottle hit the back of some blonde male with head phones, cuasing the cream white substance to pour down the back of his purple button up shirt, which absorbed into the fabric, leaving a large stain on it.

Gintoki and Hijikata watched as the man quickly got up, slamming his hands on the table he was sitting at.

"So who is this guy anyway if he's so important?" Kagura asked as she sat down on the other bar stool besided Lucy.

"Oh, He's Makarov's grandson, Laxus." Mirajean answered her.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus turned around with a pissed off look in his eyes.

"Who's the wise ass who threw that shit at me..." He questioned, which made both Hijikata's and Gintoki's jaws drop in fear and complete bad luck.

"Wa-wait! It was an accident!" Gintoki waved his hands at the angry Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, if this Asshole let go of the bottle, we would've never done that, right guys-" he then saw in shock that they were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Hijikata-san, the social experiment was a complete failure!" Both Sougo and Kondo were standing on the opposite side of the road.

"But don't worry, we got plenty of footage, so we're just gonna go back to base and upload it!" Kondo announced before both of then ran saying "Bye bye!" As they did so.

"Hey, Get back here! Cowards!" Hijikata yelled but was then suddenly grabbed and lifted up by his vest.

"So, trying to make a laughing stock out of me, huh?" Laxus asked in a threatening tone of voice, cracking his knuckles.

Gintoki saw this as a chance to get away from them both, he slowly started to move out of his chair, ready to run until a bolt of lightning stroke his massive milkshake, causing it to incinerate into a pile of ashes.

"Don't think you're getting out of this!" Laxus growled to the Sugar Samurai.

"Strawberry-chaaaaan!" Tears comedically rolled down Gintoki's eyes as he looked at his large, now much hotter ashes bundle that was once Ice cream.

"Why do you have a name for it!?" Hijikata yelled at him.

Back at the guild, Lucy, Shinpachi and Kagura were currently looking at the job board for anything that could get her a decent amount of rent money.

"I don't really see anything worth taking..." Lucy mumbled, putting an index finger on her chin.

"Couldn't we just do more then two jobs?" Shinpachi asked her.

"It'll take even twice as long, and it wouldn't make that much of a difference anyway..."

"Like I said, Fire crotch Slayer~" Kagura whispered to Lucy who soon turned red again when she said that.

"K-Kagura-chan!" Lucy complained to the young Yato.

"Would you knock that off already?!" Shinpachi ordered her. "Well, how about this, we could find the-" he got cut off from his sentence when he saw a spear flying a inch close to the side of his face, he stayed silent for a second before screaming and falling back, completely scared by the gesture, Lucy screamed along with him while Kagura was completely unphased by the whole thing.

"There you are Shin-Chan..." It was the very pissed off and scary voice of Otae as she walked over, holding another spear in her hand.

"S-sis? Were you trying to kill me!?" Shinpachi asked, shaking up and sweating.

"Of course not." Otae pointed at the spear which appeared to have a piece of paper attached to it. "I'm just putting my own job up is all."

Shinpachi got back up, a bit scared as he looked at his sister paranoid, but then turn to flyer and read it.

**WANTED: 4 dead perverts! (Writing in what looks to be fake blood)**

**Crime: stealing my most valuable undergarments from me!**

**Reward: 5.000.000 Jewel**

**Bring in dead or alive, mostly dead!**

Shinpachi gave the job request a blank stare, his eye lid twitching a bit.

"Sis... where did you even get all of that money...?" He questioned.

"I have to get a loan from someone last night." What Otae meant by "loan" was as soon as she discovered some of her panties and bras were missing, she tracked down where Kondo lived, practically stepping on his crotch (which somehow he was enjoying) and told him she'll go even harder if he pays her said amount.

"Why do I get the feeling it wasn't an ordinary loan...?" Lucy asked herself.

"I'm on the same boat with you Lucy-Chan..." Shinpachi said back.

"So, I'm not the only one with stolen clothes!" They both looked behind them to see Cana, who was a bit tipsy and had a beer bottle in her hand.

"Cana? You too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, some asshole took one of my favorite bikini bra's!" That's when they noticed Cana was wearing her old light blue bra instead of the black one she normally wears around now.

"So it's not just Otae..." Lucy told herself.

"If your going after those perverts, count me in!" Cana announced, putting a hand on her chest.

"I'm in too!" The bookworm Levy said as she walked over with the Steel Dragon Slayer Gajeel.

"Levy-Chan, you too?" Lucy asked as she approached them.

"Yeah, I think the same group of sickos who stole some..." Levy Blushed, trying to think of a way to say it. "Some of the more... adult material in my library..."

"What was that!?" Erza chimed in when she heard that.

"Uh oh, those perverts are so dead..." Shinpachi commented, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm in...!" Erza said in her creepy tone of voice.

"Get your asses back here!" Laxus screamed as he pursued both Hijikata and Gintoki.

Both of them were currently running from the enraged wizard, panting as they were sprinting at a very fast rate of speed.

"Nice going dumbass! Of all people, you decided to piss off a Dragon Slayer!" Hijikata told the Sugar Samurai, who was running directly besided him.

"You're the one who threw that bottle of onion crap at him!" Gintoki said back in a annoyed state.

"Dragon Slayer...!" Laxus was about to make a attack at them.

"Shit! He's about to uss his magic, we gotta do something!" Gintoki said to him.

"Yo, Gintoki!" Katsura greeted as he was standing here in the middle of the road. "Good news, I gotta enough money to-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, both Gintoki and Hijikata got on either side of him, grabbing him by his back and then threw him into the path of Laxus's lighting stroke.

"Huh?" Katusra said, not knowing what just happened, his eyes went wide with panick.

"AFROOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as a thousand volts of electricity when threw him, sliding onto the floor with chard skin and clothes, his hair now a permed up afro, and just to add insult to injury, Laxus ran over him, stepping on him a good three times while in pursuit of Gintoki and Hijikata.

"Thanks for the save, Zura!" Gintoki yelled back as he continued sprinting.

"It-its no-t Zura, it's Katsu-" he mumbled before passing out.

In another part of the city, Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy and Gajeel were walking around together on the hunt for these clothe thieves, Everyone at a murderous, somewhat evil look on their faces, This worried Shinpachi the most.

"Don't you guys think you're taking this too far?" Shinpachi asked them all.

"I can understand it's creepy, but I don't see any reason to be this upset." Lucy added.

"Lucy, how would you feel if someone came in your house and stolen your lacy panties?" Erza asked the Blongde Mage.

"M-my panties aren't lacy!" Lucy then felt a tug on her own underwear by her side, showing out of her out of her skirt, it was Kagura who had her hand on them.

"What are you doing Kagura-Chan!?" Shinpachi blushed.

"They look pretty stringy to me." Jaguar was right, the elastic looked more like a shoe string than an actual piece of fabric.

"Oh~ pretty daring of you Lucy." Cana said as she examined the lace.

"I didn't even think they made panties like that..." Levy said in Curiosity.

"I've seen weirder." Gajeel added while looking.

"Don't be ashamed Lucy." Erza extended. "I have underwear that doesn't even have strings on them."

"Can we please stop taking out panties already!?" Shinpachi had a bit of a nosebleed coming from his nostrils.

"Come on hurry up!" A voice ranged out.

"Be careful with those Panties, they're very easy to tear up!" Another voice said echoed, which caught their attention.

The group ran to where the voices came from and saw them, they were your standard Dark Guild Mages, a group of four which looked to be carried bags of women's underwear.

"Okay, so we already cleared this block, where should we go next?" A blue haired male, which looked to be the leader of the pack, asked the other three with them.

"We have a better chance if we stay away from those psychos from Fairy Tail, so maybe somewhere on the other side of town." A blonde haired guy suggested.

"Hey guys, check out these ones I found!" A Black hiared dude told them as he held up a pair of boxer with Otsu-Chan illustrated all over them.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure those are male Boxers." The final guy, who has white hair pointed out to him.

"I know that, Dumbass! I like guys too, and besides, there's some cute chicks face plastered all over them." He stated.

"Oh yeah, your right." The blonde one said, getting closer to analyze.

"Who is she supposed to be?" The one with blue hair asked.

"Maybe-" The white haired guy suddenly stopped speaking along with a loud thud.

"Maybe what?" The blonde one asked, turning towards. "Don't just leave us in the dark-" He was surprised to find his buddy, face first on the ground, with a huge, round bump on his forehead.

"Give her back..." The guy looked to see a very irritated and bloodthirsty Shinpachi, in a position like he just hit someone with the blunt end of his sword.

"Give me back Otsu-chan before i tear your d*** and turn them into p****es!"

Threat of them screamed and ran for their lives.

"That's how it's done, Shin-Chan!" Otae cheered him on.

_'So much for him being the calm one in all of this...' _Lucy though to herself.

Gintoki and Hijikata were catching their breath out of exhaustion from running all around the city, they were currently resting in a town square, their foreheads were sweaty and both of their legs hurt from sprinting.

"I...I think we lost him..." Hijikata pointed out, panting heavily.

"Hopefully... you're right..." Gintoki, who was just as tired of running.

"There's you are, you pissants!" Laxus yelled from behind him, Hijikata and Gintoki both turned around to see the angry Dragon Slayer with a era of lightning around his body.

"Where did you even come from!?" Gintoki asked him.

"Easy, I could smell you two a mile away, you have the scent of sugar and your pal has the smell of mayo all over him." Laxus explained.

"Smell?" Gintoki then realized something that could help. '_Wait, Lightning? Dragon Slayer? That's means he's probably Makarov's son, Natsu's been bragging about how he was going to fight him when he gets back.'_

"Wait! You're Laxus right? From Fairy Tail?" Gintoki asked with a nervous grin on his face. _'If I show him my guild mark, maybe he'll stop attacking.'_

"Yeah, that's me, what about it?" Laxus growled.

"What are you up too? Trying to stall him?" Hijikata asked Gintoki, confused.

"I have something to show you." He gripped the left side of his shirt collar. "Feast your eyes on this!" He then pulled his shirt down to show the left side of his chest.

Both Hijikata and Laxus eyes widen at what they saw.

It took more then a few seconds for Gintoki to look down and saw that drawn over his dark red Guild Mark had a black poorly drawn turd over it.

"Trying to insult me, huh!?" Laxus asked as he charged to a more scarier era.

"Huh...?" Gintoki mumbled to himself looking a the drawing.

"What the hell! are you trying to get him even more angry at us!?" Hijikata held his fist up at Gintoki.

As he finished that sentence, he saw that another rod of lightning nearly hit him straight in in his face.

"Just shut up and run!" And with that, Gintoki and Hijikata started fleeing from Laxus once again.

The blonde one was currently running from Levy, Gajeel and Kagura who were in pursuit of him.

"Damn... this guys fast..." Levy breathed out getting exhausted from running.

"I'll stop him!" Gajeel, using his steel magic made his hand into a giant steel pillar, aiming straight at the guy in a fast rate of speed.

"S-shit!" He looked at the steel object and rolled to the side to dodge it, he then laughed at the three Guild mates. "Ha, better luck next time, dumbasses!"

"Dammit, I missed." Gajeel then saw Kagura moving at a much faster pace of speed going pass the two, and to Gajeel's confusion, Kagura grabbed the end of the metal pole that is Gajeel's hand, before holding it like it was a handle to a sledgehammer.

"W-what are you-" his words turned into confused yet scared noises when the Dragon Slayer got carried into the air.

"I'm not letting you get away with my five million Jewel!" Kagura yelled and started to swing him completely up wards, bringing Gajeel a good ten stories high which made him cry in a somewhat girly fashion.

"Dragon Hammer!" Kagura, using her over whelming strength started to bring Gajeel down back to earth, the blonde haired thug saw a narrow shadow appear in front of him, he looked up and saw a long, metal pillar with a strong male attached to it by his shoulder.

The blonde dude screamed in terror along with Gajeel and try to sprint faster but is then slammed down by the Steel Dragon Slayers body, making a small crater in the cobblestone road.

"Yes!" Kagura cheered for herself.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme...?" Levy asked her as she saw the unconscious pair of men on the ground.

"Gotta keep running, gotta keep running!" The black haired panty thief said while gasping out of breath.

"I think... I think I've lost them..." he panted as he ran around a corner.

"Guess again, perv." To his dismay, he saw both Erza and Shinpachi holding katana's over their shoulders.

"You'll be punished for taking my Tsu-Chan..." Shinpachi had the same, threatening presence Erza had right next to him.

_'Who the hell is Tsu-Chan!' _The thief thought to himself.

"Shinpachi... mind showing me how a samurai does in battle?" Erza asked the young man.

"It'll be an honor Erza-Chan..." he positioned his stance and charge straight at him with a furious cry, with Erza following straight behind him.

"This is for Tsu-Chan you bastard!" He said and hit the guy straight in his face with the blunt end of his sword while Erza hit his torso with her non sharp side as well.

This caused the man to yell and get knocked back, but then he chuckled at the two of them.

"Idiots! You'll have to try harder then-"

"Gorilla Slayer!" Otea suddenly chanted behind him, but then felt an unimaginably hard force in between his legs, pretty much breaking his gauntlet bone and smashing his groin. "Pride killer kick!" She said, making a pose like she just kicked a soccer ball with a pink, force of magic shaped into a gorillas leg.

The guy screamed out a high pitch squeak as he slides off the oversized leg and hitting the ground, blacking out from the pain.

Shinpachi and even Erza were both off guard and dumbfounded by what the older sister did.

"There! That's another one down for the count!"

"Uh... Very good strategy Otea-San..." Erza said in a complete blank state of mind.

"Yes... good sneak attack Sis..." Shinpachi added to her compliment.

Gintoki and Hijikata were still being chased around by Laxus, which both of them were getting tired of running.

"How much endurance does this moron have!?" Gintoki complained.

"This is hopeless!" Hijikata yelled out. "I say we just turn around and fight this-" he stopped speaking when he and Gintoki suddenly ran into a literal invisible wall in front of them.

They both fell back and hit the ground, looking upwards.

"Like the little enchantment I've put up?" Gintoki and Hijikata saw the Wizard Freed standing on the other side of the unseeable wall.

"Nice going Freed." Laxus said as he smiled. "Now there's no where else to run!"

"Sorry we're late Laxus." The female voice of Evergreen said. "We got held up at the train station." She explained. "Bickslow forgot to get his toys..."

"Don't call my babies, toys!" Bickslow said as he stood next to her, with a dozen of floating dolls above his head.

"Luckily, someone told us you two Dark Mages were in this area." Freed said to them both.

"Dark mages...?" Gintoki mumbled.

"But who...?" Hijikata took note of his fellow partner Sougo, glancing at a corner with his signature sadistic face.

_'Sougo, you bastard!' _Sougo growled in his head.

'_I know Fairy Tail wizards can't kill, but who saids I can't watch them get beaten for a while?' _Sougo thought.

"Now then, let's finished this!" He made a magic circle appear as he pointed his hand at them, Evergreen had her fans out and Bickslow's dolls had their mouths open, all three were ready to attack.

"Wait! Wait! Just give us some time to explain!" Hijikata panicked.

"Why couldn't it of been seeing a hot girl naked by accident and getting knocked out for no reason misunderstanding!? At least that one would've been hot!" Gintoki complained.

"You're bringing that up now!?" Hijikata asked him.

Just then, Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow shot their magical attacks right at them, both Hijikata and Gintoki yelled as they try to find a way to dodge or block it.

But then to the Samurai's shock, a blue haired guy straight in between of them and the blast, unaware of it and ended up getting fried to a crisps, screaming in pain as he got hit.

He fell onto the ground, knocked out by the harsh attack.

"What the..." Evergreen mumbled, confused by what just happened.

"Where did he come from?" Laxus asked.

"I think he went that way!" A feminine voice shouted.

"That voice..." Gintoki saw that it was both Lucy and Cana running right after him, but the both women stopped as he saw the burned up panty thief.

"What the hell...?" Cana said in surprise, but then noticed Laxus and his group. "Laxus, you were after this guy too?" She asked, pointing at him.

"What? no, I was after those two Dark Guild Mage over there!" Laxus was referring to Gintoki and Hijikata.

"G-Gin-San?" Lucy said as she looked at him. "He's not a Drak Guild Member, he's the new guy that everyone has been talking about." Lucy explained.

"Wait... he's the new member!?" Laxus complained. "But what's with that weird get up!?"

"What is with everyone and making fun of my outfit!?" Gintoki asked.

"Lucy-San, Cana-San!" Shinpachi said as he ran into the scene with Kagura along with him. "We got the other two, the rest of the group is bringing them back to the Guild."

"Did you get the last one?" Kagura asked.

"Umm... let's just say he got into an accident..." Lucy answered her.

"Wait, Gin-San? Hijikata-San?" Shinpachi took note of the two of them.

"And who are those kids?" Laxus added to his questions.

"Laxus!" Everyone then took notice of Natsu running straight at them with fire around his hands. "Trying to get at him first!? Are you Gintoki!? Well I get first dibs!" He jumped into the air ready to attack, only to slam into to the enchantment field, Freed made earlier.

Everyone watched him slide down and hit the ground.

After a few seconds of silence, Gintoki finally spoke up. "Let's just head back to the guild and I'll explain everything..."

After a half hour or so, Everyone returned to the guild, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura, Hijikata and Laxus were sitting together in a table as they finished explaining everything that's been happening.

"So throwing that mayo bottle at me was an accident after all..." he said but then laughed. "I'm sorry about that, I have a bit of a short fuse sometimes!"

_'No fuse at all is more like it!' _Gintoki yell in his head.

"Allow me to property introduced myself. I'm Laxus, the next in line for Guild leader!"

"Umm, its good to meet you too." Gintoki mumbled.

"So, from what I heard, you guys are trying to get back to your own world." Laxus added.

"Yes, we have a friend of ours working on getting a spaceship repaired, but honestly don't trust him after what's been going on." Gintoki made a fist as he though of the ship getting blown to pieces. "So we at least wanna have a magic spell to fall back on just in case."

"I see..." Laxus said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Shin-chan, Kagura-Chan!" Otae called them over. "I'm about to give away everyone's cut for helping out!"

"Oh, that's right." Shinpachi bowed and said. "Excuse us." Before getting up and going to everyone.

But to their disappointment, each only got fifty thousand jewel in total.

"I'm sorry everyone..." Otae said in an upset tone, bowing. "Apparently, the people we rounded up were also very rich sons that lived out in the country, so we ended up paying for their medical expenses, and let's not forget the damage we caused too." Otae finished.

"Well... its better then nothing I guess..." Cana groaned as she smirked walked away, stuffing the cash in between her bust.

"Gajeels not gonna be happy once he wakes up.." Levy looked at the unconscious Dragon Slayer at the table she was sitting at.

"As long as we got those perverts, that's all that matters." Erza said.

"Oh man..." Lucy sounded completely sad. "This isn't enough to pay my rent this mouth..."

"Oh, I could get another loan for you!" Other offered as she held a pair of pink handcuffs out.

"I do you have handcuffs like that!?" Lucy asked, completely baffled.

"Here Lucy." Shinpachi said, presenting her with his cut. "I'm not really gonna us it anyways."

"Really? I-I can't accept it..."

"It's okay, trust me, i don't want you becoming Gin-san, he's super late on a lot of rent money back home."

She blinked and smirked, taking the money from him. "T-thank you very much, Shinpachi-Kun." She said with a small bow, smiling at him.

Shinpachi smirked back at her.

"Eww, Lucy-chan." Kagura said to Lucy. "You really wanna get knocked up by glasses boy here?"

Lucy blushed harshly at the lewd comment.

"Wh-why did you put that in my head!"

End of chapter 21

Hey guys!

I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter, as I decided to make it super long to make up for it.

It's been 3 or 4 mouths since I've uploaded a single, chapter, which is completely inexcusable on my end and I apologize deeply to you guys.

This is gonna sound sappy, but for some reason, I've lost all motivation to write, I used to enjoy writing for this series, but then I've been trying to push myself to make every chapter better then the next one, and I kept pushing myself to do more and more, but everytime that I did, I've felt dead inside every time I tapped onto Evernote (the writing app I use) and try to force myself to do better and out do myself, so I decided to take a break from writing and work on my art for a little bit.

But now, I'm gonna do things differently, instead of doing a whole chapter in one go like I normally do, I'm gonna do a chuck of one chapter like say, take one hour or two out of my day to focus on writing, and then three hours a day, and then four hours until I make writing a habit and I start enjoying it again.

And seriously guys, I know I say this a lot, but thank you guys so much for all of the support you've been giving me over the years, it really means a lot to me and I appreciate all the complements and criticism I get, it really makes me happy that I can entertain people. :)

So that's all I wanted to tell you guys.

Fastback, signing off!

Later! :D


End file.
